Matrix
by Yaya-chi et Fye-chan
Summary: Le jour de ses 18 ans, Naruto Uzumaki quitte l'orphelinat dans lequel il a grandi. Il décide alors de se lancer dans les recherches de son père disparu depuis douze ans. Au même moment, Sasuke Uchiha, alors qu'il emménage enfin dans son propre appartement, retrouve des affaires de son frère disparu lui aussi depuis des années. Dès lors, un seul mot lui revient et le hante. Matrix.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure :** Yaya-chi

**Bêta lectrice / correctrice :** Fye-chan

**Rating :** **M** pour la totalité de la fan fic, mais **K** pour ce chapitre.

**Genre : **Univers Alternatif ; Yaoi (le yaoi implique des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins explicitées. J'enjoins tous ceux et celles que ce genre d'écrit peut déranger à ne pas poursuivre leur lecture et à quitter cette page.) ; Romance ; Sci-Fi.

**Disclamer : **De façon évidente, ni les personnages ni l'univers de Naruto ne nous appartiennent, ni ceux de Matrix.

**Résumé :** Le jour de ses 18 ans, Naruto Uzumaki quitte l'orphelinat dans lequel il a grandi. Il décide alors de se lancer dans les recherches de son père disparu depuis douze ans. Au même moment, Sasuke Uchiha, alors qu'il emménage enfin dans son propre appartement, retrouve des affaires de son frère disparut lui aussi depuis des années. Dès lors, un seul mot lui revient et le hante. Matrix.

**Note De l'Auteure : **Alors ! Le fait est que Fye-chan et moi même sommes toutes deux auteures. La particularité de cette fic, et nous ne revendiquons aucunement l'exclusivité de cette méthode, vient en partie du fait que nous avons écrit environ un chapitre sur deux. Nos styles sont un peu différents, la façon dont nous formatons le texte encore plus. Mais je vous promets que vous vous y retrouverez. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part, nous remédierons à cela. Malgré notre attention, nous avons pu laisser échapper des fautes. C'est pareil, n'hésitez pas !

Pour conclure, la seconde particularité de cette fiction, c'est que nous nous sommes largement inspirées de la série de films Matrix. Pour ceux ou celles qui ne les ont pas vus, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, mais comme jamais rien n'est certain, encore une fois, nous sommes ouvertes à toutes les plaintes et réclamations. Pour ceux et celles qui ont vu Matrix, et qui n'ont peut-être pas tout compris de la fin, cette fiction est une chance ! Fye-chan et moi avons compris certaines choses (je ne vous dis pas tout maintenant) et cette fic est écrite selon notre interprétation de ces choses.

Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, remercie ceux et celles qui aurons pris la peine de lire cet avant propos, et je vous retrouve en bas de cette page.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Avec une grande inspiration, Naruto ferma sa valise. Ce geste était comme un symbole, un signe évident de ce qui se passait. En soufflant lentement, le jeune homme blond prit son bagage et quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il se rendit dans le bureau du directeur, et s'assit.

-Monsieur Naruto Uzumaki... Avant tout, joyeux anniversaire.

A ces mots, Naruto prit réellement conscience de ce qui se passait. Si faire ses bagages était un signe, ces mots étaient une claque qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Une bonne grosse baffe, bien douloureuse...

Aujourd'hui, il avait dix-huit ans. Il allait quitter l'orphelinat où il avait vécu les douze dernières années.

Des larmes traîtresses lui montèrent aux yeux. Il les essuya d'un coup de poignet rageur.

-Allons, monsieur Uzumaki...

Le directeur lui tendit un mouchoir, mais il secoua la tête.

-Je vous remercie...

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, voyons ! Mon enfant, il y a des années maintenant vous avez été recueilli par cet orphelinat. Vous souvenez- vous seulement de pourquoi ?

Encore une fois, Naruto secoua la tête. Il renifla discrètement, et essuya une deuxième fois ses grands yeux bleus.

-Votre mère est morte il y a dix-huit ans en vous mettant au monde. Et six ans plus tard, votre père a totalement disparu. On a jamais trouvé aucune trace de lui. Comme il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, et pas de famille, les recherches n'ont jamais été très loin. Et vous avez atterri ici. Maintenant, votre ancienne maison, ainsi que tout ce qui s'y trouvait lorsque vous l'avez quittée pour la dernière fois, et sûrement quelques épaisseurs de poussière en plus, vous attendent.

Il lui remit une enveloppe.

-Voici l'adresse, la clef, et les données bancaires de votre père, qui vous reviennent désormais. Au moins ne vous aura-t-il pas laissé dans le besoin.

-Je vous remercie, monsieur le directeur !

-Ce n'est rien, bonne chance.

Naruto acquiesça et quitta le bureau.

* * *

La main tremblante, quelques heures plus tard, Naruto poussait la porte de la maison de son père, non loin de Tôkyô. Il était maintenant évident que son père n'avait pas de problèmes d'argent !

Il laissa sa valise avec ses chaussures dans l'entrée, puis partit à la conquête de son nouveau chez-lui. Sur sa gauche, il lui sembla identifier le salon, mais tout ce qu'il identifia à la lumière de rien du tout fut les formes indistinctes des meubles sous des housses. Les volets de toutes les pièces étaient fermés, d'après ce qu'il avait vu de la façade. Il tâta les deux murs de part et d'autre de la porte pour trouver un interrupteur. Malheureusement, même lorsqu'il actionna le bouton, rien ne se passa.

-Mince !

Il ressortit de la bâtisse d'un pas rageur et fit le tour rapidement, cherchant le disjoncteur. Il le trouva évidemment du côté de la maison opposé à celui dont il était parti. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il parvint finalement à remettre le courant.

Il revint à son exploration et se félicita d'ailleurs – brièvement – d'avoir reconnu le salon. La pièce suivante dans le couloir était la cuisine, dans un piètre état de propreté elle aussi, et en face des deux se trouvait l'escalier menant à l'étage. Au bout du couloir, il repéra la porte menant directement à l'arrière de la maison, avant de monter.

Il n'y avait que trois pièces à l'étage. D'après son inspection, les deux premières étaient des chambres, l'une d'enfant, l'autre d'adulte, et la troisième était la salle de bain.

Une chose était sûre. Tout était absolument dégueulasse ! Durant douze ans, la poussière s'était accumulée, et pas qu'un peu. Heureusement que tous les meubles étaient couverts !

Naruto passa l'après-midi à faire le ménage, toutes portes et fenêtres ouvertes, un masque sur le visage. Il eut du mal, mais vint enfin à bout de toute la saleté, et pût enfin déambuler dans les pièces sans avoir l'impression de remplir ses poumons de crasse.

Le soir même, exténué, il s'endormit dans l'ancien lit de son père, pelotonné dans les draps propres. Alors qu'il luttait un peu contre le sommeil, les monceaux de papiers qui s'étaient révélés sur le bureau de son père lui faisaient de l'œil.

* * *

Il s'y attaqua le lendemain. Il avait pris un jour de congé à son travail à mi-temps, lui permettant de mettre en ordre dans le matériel comme dans le virtuel, tout ce qui devait l'être.

En dernier lieu, il se posa sur la chaise, laissa son regard errer sur les piles de papiers, et soupira. Il en avait pour des heures... Il ne savait ni de quoi il s'agissait, ni s'ils avaient tous à voir avec la même chose, ni même s'ils étaient tous à son père ! Ils étaient quand même là depuis douze ans ! Douze ans...

Naruto se frotta mécaniquement la nuque, déjà découragé. Finalement, il posa tout sur le sol, et commença à lire chaque feuille, pour les répartir dans des catégories. Il trouva quelques relevés de comptes bancaires, un ou deux menus de restos – domiciliés à des adresse dont il était sûr qu'elles abritaient maintenant autre chose –, et des dizaines et des dizaines de pages de termes incompréhensibles, de formules mathématiques, de longs programmes informatiques – pour ce qu'il reconnut. Et un mot relativement énervant, puisqu'il revenait toujours, sans que Naruto ait la moindre idée de ce qu'il signifiait.

Il sut qu'il s'agissait d'un mot étranger – parce qu'il était écrit en katakana – et probablement d'anglais, mais vraiment, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Cependant, il lui revint quelques flash, de son père, plutôt agité et le répétant. Ce mot infernal ! Il avait l'impression de toucher des lèvres la raison de la disparition de son père à chaque fois qu'il le prononçait...

「マトリックス」 **Matrix**...

Excédé, Naruto attrapa la plupart des papiers portant le mot **Matrix** et les jeta en l'air avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos. La pluie de feuille lui retomba doucement dessus, et il gémit de désespoir.

-Pourquoi ce mot ? C'est quoi, **Matrix** ?!

Il ouvrit les yeux, et se trouva à loucher sur le texte ce trouvant à quelques millimètres à peine de ses yeux.

-" www. "… lu-t-il à voix haute.

Puis il se redressa brusquement, la feuille entre les mains. Une adresse ! Il se jeta sur son ordinateur, et se hâta de se rendre sur le site.

Il se trouva sur un forum inactif depuis bien longtemps – une dizaine d'année, en fait – et le parcourut rapidement. Deux personnes, l'une après l'autre, s'étaient acharnées à poser des questions au sujet de cette " **Matrix** ", pendant des semaines, sans jamais obtenir de réponse. Génial, merci pour l'aide.

Désespéré, torturé par une curiosité maladive, l'envie de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son père, et celle de le retrouver si possible, Naruto posta à son tour une question. Une question toute simple. " _Qu'est-ce que __**Matrix**__ ?_ ". Et il attendit.

En fait, il attendit seulement quelques minutes, mais peu patient de nature, il quitta l'appartement pour aller faire les courses, et revint près de deux heures plus tard. Le désordre qu'il avait laissé derrière lui lui sauta aux yeux et il entreprit de vraiment ranger tous les papiers de son père. Chaque feuille trouva sa place, de façon plus ou moins aléatoire, dans les tiroirs du bureau, et Naruto en conclut qu'il avait définitivement fini de mettre de l'ordre.

Il oublia son ordinateur qu'il avait poussé _sous_ le bureau, et celui-ci se mit en veille.

Dans le placard, le vêtements de son père avaient disparus, soigneusement emballés dans des cartons, pour laisser place aux siens. Les placards de la cuisine étaient remplis, et une serviette trônait – seule – dans la salle de bain. Seule son ancienne chambre n'avait pas subie de changements.

Le lendemain, il avait rendez-vous avec un notaire pour s'assurer que tout irait pour le mieux, administrativement parlant.

Bref, dans peu de temps, tout – en dehors du mystère autour de la disparition de son père bien sûr – serait réglé.

* * *

En rentrant en début de soirée après le travail, Naruto ralluma son ordinateur – parce que celui-ci s'était éteint, faute de batterie. Il se souvint alors de ce qui l'avait tant obsédé la veille à peine. Il se reconnecta rapidement sur le forum, et eut une bonne surprise. Un autre message avait été posté dans la nuit précédente :

" _Est-ce que __**Matrix**__ peut avoir à voir avec la disparition de quelqu'un ?_ "

* * *

Alors d'accord. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui semblait avoir le même problème que lui. Mais _merde_, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas trouver quelque chose à répondre ? Il était couché sur son lit, depuis quelques minutes. Mais depuis qu'il avait lu la question, plus d'une heure s'était écoulée, et il avait eu le temps de dîner. Et il avait eu beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait rien...

-Argh !

Il se fit rouler sur le dos, et fixa le plafond. Non, définitivement, il n'allait pas se décider à l'aider, ce malheureux plafond !

Il se remit sur le ventre, et se décida enfin.

" _Pourquoi posez-v..._ "

-Non !

" _Vous aussi vous cherchez quelqu'un ?_ "

Il hésita une dernière seconde, et envoya. Une réponse revint rapidement.

" _Oui. Mais si vous ignorez aussi ce qu'est Matrix... Je doute que vous puissiez m'aider..._ "

Naruto fit la grimace. L'autre avait raison... Il soupira et répondit.

" _C'est vrai... Mais qui va nous aider, alors ? Celui que je cherche est probablement venu ici avant moi... Et il n'a jamais reçu de réponse._ "

Finalement, ils discutèrent quelques dizaines de minutes, et désespéré et seul, Naruto lui proposa de discuter en dehors du forum. Ils firent connaissance, et en quelques heures, ils avaient convenu de se rencontrer le lendemain.

* * *

Coucou ! C'est Yaya qui vous parle ! Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Une réclamation ? Des questions ? Des remarques ? Une menace de mort ? N'hésitez pas ! ;)

Nous sommes ouvertes à tous les commentaires !

Le prochain chapitre arrivera **mercredi 3 Octobre 2012 **! C'est Fye-chan qui l'a écrit, et qui le publiera, c'est moi qui l'ai corrigé. Il se peut en revanche que j'oublie de lui dire de ne pas oublier de le publier car elle est très occuper le mercredi... Mais ne vous inquiétez donc pas ! Ce sera fait !

Alors je vous dis à samedi prochain pour le chapitre trois, et vous souhaites de passer une bonne suite de week-end.

_Yaya-chi, le samedi 29 Septembre 2012. Mis à jour le 24 novembre 2012._

_" Yaya-chi : Bon alors... Je le fais... Je le fais pas... Est-ce que j'appuies sur ce fichu bouton ? Nan... Si si si ! Non~ ! (T.T)_

_Fye-chan : Fais pas chier, publie... "_


	2. Chapter 2

Auteure : Fye-chan

Bêta lectrice / correctrice : Yaya-chi

Rating : M pour la totalité de la fan fic, mais K pour ce chapitre.

Genre : Univers Alternatif ; Yaoi (le yaoi implique des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins explicitées. J'enjoins tous ceux et celles que ce genre d'écrit peut déranger à ne pas poursuivre leur lecture et à quitter cette page.) ; Romance ; Sci-Fi.

Disclamer : De façon évidente, ni les personnages ni l'univers de Naruto ne nous appartiennent, ni ceux de Matrix.

Rappel du chapitre précédent : Finalement, ils discutèrent quelques dizaines de minutes, et désespéré et seul, Naruto lui proposa de discuter en dehors du forum. Ils firent connaissance, et en quelques heures, ils avaient convenu de se rencontrer le lendemain.

Note De l'Auteure : Yahiho~ ! C'est Fye-chan qui vous parle ! Alors... Bon beh voilà le chapitre 2 de « Matrix », c'est moi qui l'ai écrit ! Il se peut qu'il y est encore quelques fautes malgré le fait qu'on y ai fait très attention ! Je voulais rajouter quelques explications en plus de celles que vous avez données Yaya-chi, la fic fait en tout 22 chapitres, tous d'à peu près la même taille. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, Yaya-chi vous l'a déjà dit, nous suivons la trilogie MAIS, je vous le dit, vous remarquerez des différences, de grosses même ! Ne vous en étonnez pas, c'est fait exprès pour justement pouvoir vous faire comprendre (ou du moins, essayer) en gros ce qui se cache derrière ces films géniaux et déments selon moi. L'idée nous ai venu après avoir vu le premier Matrix.  
Bref, j'arrête le blabla en remerciant très fortement **TrickterIllusion**, **Guest**, **Ichigo** et **caprice75** d'avoir laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir ^.^ !

Une dernière chose, nous publierons tous les samedi et mercredi ! Voili voilou les p'tits loups, je vous retrouve en bas de page !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

En bas d'un immeuble en plein centre de Tôkyô, un camion de déménageurs débarquait un bon nombre de cartons. Dans son appartement, un jeune homme donnait des indications pour placer ses meubles dans chaque pièce. Après le tout posé sur le plancher en bambou, un déménageur s'approcha du nouveau propriétaire de l'appartement :

« -Monsieur Sasuke Uchiha... La facture

-Hn. »

Sasuke prit la feuille que lui tendait l'homme et signa. Le brun se retrouvait enfin seul dans son nouveau salon. Il s'allongea sur son canapé et scruta le plafond. Il avait dix-huit ans depuis déjà trois mois et il avait enfin pût quitter la résidence familiale. Ses rapports avec son père devenaient de plus en plus tendus et il ne supportait plus cette atmosphère oppressante. Ce qui le tira de ses pensées était la sonnette. Il se leva et répondit à l'interphone :

« -Ouais ?

-Poussin, c'est Maman ! Je suis venue t'apporter les cartons restant ! Dépêche-toi de descendre, le chauffeur ne va pas attendre des heures et moi non plus ! »

Le jeune homme soupira et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers de l'immeuble et sortit de celui-ci. Une femme, dont la ressemblance avec le brun était frappante, lui sourit et s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« -Et voilà... dit-elle, tu as quitté le petit nid douillet que j'avais réussi à construire. Tes cartons sont dans le coffre, tu n'as plus qu'à les récupérer mon chéri.

-...Merci Maman »

Sasuke se hâta d'emporter les cartons -qui n'étaient que cinq- dans son appartement. Après un bref « à bientôt » à sa mère, celui-ci ferma à double tours la porte d'entrée et posa les cartons dans sa chambre. Il regarda la pendule. Dix-sept heures... Il soupira. « **Déjà si tard... » **pensa-t-il. Il déballerait ses affaires le lendemain. Pour l'instant, il devait aller faire les courses pour son repas du soir et son prochain petit déjeuner.

Après un dîner improvisé constitué de pâtes à la carbonara, il prit une douche bien méritée, fit son lit et se glissa sous les draps. Une nuit sans rêve s'en suivit.

Il était quinze heures lorsque Sasuke termina de déballer le quatrième carton et de tout ranger. Il fit le tour de la pièce pour constater que TOUTES ses affaires étaient présentes. Alors, qu'est ce qui expliquait le dernier carton trônant au milieu de la pièce ? Sa mère avait dû le rajouter par mégarde aux autres, pensant que c'était à lui. D'un naturel curieux, l'Uchiha s'approcha de celui-ci et l'ouvrit tout en se désolant de la maladive rêverie de sa mère. Ce qu'il y découvrit remplit son esprit de souvenirs et de nostalgie oubliés. Une photo encadrée -de lui lors de ses huit ans et d'un jeune garçon d'environ douze ans souriant comme des imbéciles heureux- était posée dedans.

« -Nii-san... Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu ? »

Il essaya de se rappeler du jour où son grand frère adoré avait disparu de la surface de la terre, mais rien n'y fit. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il prit la photo, la posa sur sa table de chevet et repartit à la conquête du contenu du carton. Il y trouva de nombreux papiers avec... des chiffres. Des chiffres, PARTOUT. N'y comprenant rien, il allait laisser tomber lorsqu'il remarqua des lettres sur une des feuilles : une adresse internet. Ayant la flemme d'allumer son ordinateur, et réalisant l'heure qu'il était – vingt-trois heures –, c'est en soupirant qu'il posa la feuille en évidence sur son bureau et partit se coucher.

_« -Nii-san ? »_

_Un petit garçon de huit ans faisait les yeux doux à son frère._

_« -Oui Sasuke ? »_

_Un jeune garçon de douze ans, qui mettait ses chaussures assis par terre, tourna la tête vers son petit frère qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre en se triturant les doigts de la main gauche. Le plus vieux soupira et sourit à Sasuke._

_« -Tu viens jouer avec moi Tachi ?_

_-Non otouto... Je ne peux pas, je dois faire quelque chose d'important. »_

_Le plus jeune fit une moue boudeuse plus qu'adorable à son frère. Itachi, attendrit, fit geste à Sasuke de l'approcher. Le petit garçon, tout content, se jeta limite en courant sur son frère qui l'arrêta dans son élan, en lui posant deux doigts sur le front, créant un impact douloureux sur le front de Sasuke._

_« -Aïeuuh !_

_-Petit frère, je jouerai avec toi plus tard._

_-« Plus tard, plus tard » ! Tu dis toujours ça ! protesta Sasuke_

_-Je sais mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Je vais découvrir _**ce **_que c'est..._

_-Ce qu'est quoi ?_

_-La Matrix. »_

D'un coup, Sasuke se réveilla. La Matrix ! C'était ça la clé de la disparition de son frère ! Il regarda son réveil : une heure du matin. Il alluma la lumière, se dirigea vers son bureau, mit en route l'ordinateur tout en s'installant sur la chaise du bureau et tapa l'adresse indiquée sur le papier remplit de données de son frère.

Un forum... Et inactif en plus ! Mais le brun remarqua tout de même que deux personnes, quelques années auparavant, s'étaient acharnées à trouver des informations sur cette « Matrix » ainsi qu'une question, postée il y avait à peine quelques heures :

« -Qu'est-ce que Matrix ? »

Sasuke n'en savait rien et c'est bien ce qui le tracassait depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Il n'était pas patient... Oh non. Il décida d'ignorer cette question, qui selon lui était inutile, car d'après les messages précédents, personne ne savait ce qu'était cette Matrix et posta une autre question :

« -Est-ce que Matrix peut avoir à voir avec la disparition de quelqu'un ? »

Il éteignit son appareil et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants et réfléchit. Il devait être réaliste, si personne ne savait ce qu'était la Matrix, comment pouvait-il y avoir une réponse au sujet de la disparition d'Itachi ? Il se recoucha en espérant tout de même que quelqu'un répondrait... Que ce soit dans quelques minutes, dans des heures, des jours ou même des années. Il était déterminé : il retrouverait son frère coûte que coûte.

Finalement, le lendemain, Sasuke choisit de rester connecté au forum toute la journée, comme ça, si une réponse lui revenait, il pourrait répondre immédiatement.

Effectivement, quelqu'un répondit à son message aux alentours de vingt heures :

« -Vous aussi vous cherchez quelqu'un ? »

Il fut surpris... Agréablement même. Une autre personne était dans le même cas que lui mais remarquant le pseudo de son interlocuteur, il était celui qui avait posé la question « Qu'est-ce que Matrix ? ». Il soupira. Oui, Sasuke Uchiha soupirait beaucoup trop à son goût ses temps-ci. Entre son père, sa mère et ce mystère, il ne pouvait faire que ça... soupirer. Il se décida à vite répondre tout de même, espérant une réponse rapide.

« -Oui. Mais si vous ignorez aussi ce qu'est Matrix... Je doute que vous puissiez m'aider... »

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, une réponse lui vint :

« -C'est vrai... Mais qui va nous aider, alors ? Celui que je cherche est probablement venu ici avant moi... Et il n'a jamais reçu de réponses »

**« C'est problématique en effet... »** pensa Sasuke. Il continua tout de même à chercher des solutions avec son nouveau coéquipier de recherches. Ce mot... coéquipier... Il avait du mal à l'assumer. Il préférait vivre en solitaire, tout faire en solo. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il « travaillait » en équipe.

Après une discussion plutôt animée, - ou plutôt un monologue venant de la personne de l'autre côté de l'écran - son correspondant virtuel lui donna rendez-vous, pour qu'ils puissent faire connaissance en dehors de ce forum.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour le chapitre 2 ! C'est bien ? C'est mal écrit ? Vous aimez (ou pas XD) ?

Je voudrais juste signifier que ces deux premiers chapitres sont là pour planter le décor, mettre les personnages en situation ! L'aventure commence vraiment au prochain chapitre qui sera publié le samedi 6 octobre, écrit par Yaya-chi et corrigé par moi ! A mercredi prochain les ami(e)s !

_Fye-chan, le 3 octobre 2012_

_Fye-chan: "-Ah la~... Mon premier chapitre publié...ça fait peur XD"_

_Yaya-chi: "-Tu apprendras vite, jeune scarabée..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteure :** Yaya-chi

**Bêta lectrice / correctrice :** Fye-chan

**Rating :** **M** pour la totalité de la fan fic, mais **K** pour ce chapitre.

**Genre : **Univers Alternatif ; Yaoi (le yaoi implique des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins explicitées. J'enjoins tous ceux et celles que ce genre d'écrit peut déranger à ne pas poursuivre leur lecture et à quitter cette page.) ; Romance ; Sci-Fi.

**Disclamer : **De façon évidente, ni les personnages ni l'univers de Naruto ne nous appartiennent, ni ceux de Matrix.

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

**Note De l'Auteure : **Ici Yaya ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre trois ! Même si je viens de me lever, et que je fais ça maintenant parce que je risque d'oublier plus tard dans la journée, car exceptionnellement, j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui... Donc il risque d'y avoir plusieurs choses un peu mal arrangées dans "l'apparence" de ce chapitre, parce que je suis complètement à l'ouest ! Désolée... Je promets, si je remarque ou que vous me faites remarquer des choses bizarres, de les arranger plus tard. Bref, vous n'êtes pas là pour me voir raconter ma vie, mais pour Sasuke et Naruto. Je tiens à remercier tous celles (ceux ?) qui ont manifesté leur intérêt pour la suite, et à préciser à l'intention de **TricksterIllusio** que les réponse à ses questions... Ne viendrons pas dans ce chapitre ! Mais évidement elles viendront tôt ou tard !  
PS : Petite dédicace à Shiro, mon kawaii-chibi-Pingouin-chan, pour son canard, qui éternel, restera toujours dans ma mémoire en tant que meilleure blague pas drôle.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Sasuke remarqua l'enseigne de loin. Ou au moins du coin de la rue...

Un peu hésitant, il poussa la porte, qui tinta doucement, et se dirigea vers une table un peu retirée. Il était un peu en avance, mais n'avait rien contre un petit café en attendant.

Il n'eut en tout cas pas à attendre très longtemps avant qu'une charmante serveuse vienne lui demander ce qu'il souhaitait commander, avec, en plus, un grand sourire enjôleur.

-Un café, s'il-vous-plaît.

-Bien sûr !

Elle fit demi-tour, mais Sasuke la retint avec un " Attendez, mademoiselle... " un peu incertain.

-Oui ?

-Je... Je suis venu voir Naruto Uzumaki. Pourriez-vous lui dire que je suis là ?

Elle sembla se renfrogner légèrement, mais il n'en avait cure.

-Bien sûr...

Et elle s'éloigna pour de bon.

Juste une minute plus tard, c'est un serveur, avec un grand sourire lui aussi, qui lui amena sa commande.

-Uchiha-san. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki.

Il ne put s'en empêcher. Sasuke détailla son interlocuteur avec bien plus d'attention qu'il ne l'avait – même pas – fait pour la serveuse. Il était plutôt de taille moyenne, et fluet. Ses cheveux blonds indisciplinés étaient retenus sur le devant avec de petite barrettes colorées. Son uniforme, un costume noir sur une chemise blanche, avec cravate, lui seyait parfaitement.

Naruto fit de même. Le jeune homme en face de lui était très charismatique. Il portait un jean déchiré, et une chemise entre ouverte sous une veste en cuire. Il avait posé ses lunettes de soleil sur la table. Naruto apprécia particulièrement ses grosses bottes noires.

-Si vous voulez bien m'attendre encore une minute, je viens de finir mon service, je vais aller me changer.

-Bien sûr.

-Je ne serai pas long.

Et en effet, Naruto fut rapidement de retour. Le changement de tenue était remarquable. Il avait troqué son costume contre un tee-shirt vert pomme moulant aux manches trop longues – plissant sur ses poignets – et un short en jean. Celui-ci dévoilait des jambes encore plus fines et longues que ce que le costume laissait imaginer. Et ses énormes Doc Martens© rouges n'arrangeaient rien...

Naruto s'assit légèrement en face de lui et lui fit un large sourire.

-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer ! lança-t-il en lui tendant la main au-dessus de la table.

Le brun hocha la tête en serrant sa main.

-Moi aussi. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Je cherche mon frère disparu depuis dix ans. Personne ne sait rien sur ce qui a pu lui arriver. La seule piste que j'ai, ce sont des listes de chiffres. Et un souvenir de lui me parlant d'aller " chercher la Matrix ", datant du jour même de sa disparition.

Naruto acquiesça.

-S'il y a bien un lien entre nos deux problèmes, c'est cette Matrix... Moi, je cherche mon père. Il a disparu il y a douze ans, et on ne l'a jamais retrouvé, ni aucun indice, de la même façon que votre frère. Et je n'ai trouvé, dans ses affaires, que des programmes et des nombres longs comme le bras. Et le mot Matrix, ainsi que l'adresse du forum sur lequel nous avons été tous les deux.

-Oui, j'ai trouvé l'adresse moi aussi... Les deux personnes qui y sont passées avant nous doivent être votre père, et mon frère.

-C'est probable...

Si au premier abord – ou plutôt deuxième, puisque Sasuke pensait plutôt au moment où Naruto était revenu dans ses propres habits –, le blond pouvait paraître désinvolte, il semblait finalement capable d'être tout à fait sérieux.

-Je pensais essayer de comprendre à quoi correspondent les programmes que j'ai trouvés. Je m'y connais un peu, mais ce sera peut-être hors de ma portée... C'est encore à voir.

-Et pour ce qui est des nombres ? Vous évoquent-ils quoi que ce soit ?

-Pas le moins du monde. Enfin, il s'agit d'un premier regard, je n'ai pas été dans le fond des choses... Mais c'est tellement compact et indigeste...

-C'est vrai... Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera. En dix ans, j'ai eu le temps d'oublier. Mais maintenant, les souvenirs qui me reviennent m'obsèdent, et je ferai de la recherche de mon frère ma priorité !

Le regard de Sasuke se remplit de détermination. Naruto secoua la tête.

-Je ne saurais jamais ce que ma vie aurait été si mon père ne m'avait pas laissé derrière lui, et je ne le regrette pas particulièrement. Mais il me doit bien, au moins, une explication.

Il y eut un petit silence.

-Et tous les deux, nous savons bien qu'il y a quelque chose de bien plus gros derrière ça... souffla-t-il.

Après une petite hésitation, Sasuke acquiesça discrètement.

-Bon ! Entraidons-nous !

Le brun leva un sourcil septique.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit d'un grande utilité.

-Ah ? Pourtant... Notre seule piste, chacun de notre côté, est la même. Et dans la solitude, le désespoir vous prend vite pour cible...

Il avait raison. Au moins pour la première partie...

Sasuke détourna le regard pour fixer les gens dans la rue.

-Évidemment, présenté de cette façon... Bien, c'est d'accord.

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

-C'est décidé, alors ! Que diriez-vous de venir chez moi ce week-end, pour voir ce que je peux tirer de ces programmes ? Et se torturer les neurones ensembles sur les listes de chiffres...

Ensemble... Argh, Sasuke n'aimait pas du tout ce mot. Mais c'était ce à quoi il s'était engagé en acceptant la coopération.

Il acquiesça.

-Bien-sûr. Dimanche ?

Naruto hocha la tête.

-En début d'après-midi. Voici l'adresse. Je pense que c'est plutôt simple à trouver... Enfin, je n'ai pas eu de problème, moi...

Il lâcha un rire nerveux. Puis il tendit à Sasuke un papier avec son adresse.

-Merci.

Naruto se retourna pour jeter un œil à la pendule.

-Je suis désolé, je reprends dans cinq minutes... Je vais devoir vous laisser. Je vous remercie d'avoir pu venir à un horaire qui m'arrangeait.

-C'est normal. Contrairement à vous, je n'ai aucune obligation, alors...

-Merci encore. Au revoir, et à bientôt.

-Oui, à dimanche.

-Ah, et... Ne vous sentez pas obligé de partir, vous pouvez rester, bien sûr.

Et le blond s'éloigna d'un pas léger, un large sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Naruto se laissa retomber sur le dos. Ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver quoi ce soit. Le blond avait tenté tout ce qu'il avait pu avec les programmes, mais il n'aboutissait à rien. Et Sasuke ne tirait rien des lignes de nombres, même en cherchant une logique, où en les séparant de façon aléatoire.

Le brun était là depuis pourtant déjà quatre heures, mais vraiment, ils ne parvenaient à rien...

Naruto repoussa doucement son ordinateur en se frottant les yeux. Il envoya la main, et saisit une feuille couverte de chiffres traînant avec des dizaines d'autres sur le tapis du salon.

-C'est pas possible... soupira Sasuke. Est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas juste fous ?

-Je me le demande, répondit Naruto après un court moment de silence.

Il bailla, entraînant Sasuke.

-Il est seulement dix huit heures...

-Nan !... Argh ! J'ai l'impression que j'ai pas dormi depuis trois jours.

-C'est l'écran...

-Parce que les chiffres écrits en petit, noir sur blanc, ça vous fait un meilleur effet ? railla Naruto.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-C'est pire que déprimant.

-Hn !

Naruto prit une autre feuille et tenta de la superposer à la première, de diverses façons.

-J'ai déjà essayer...

-Chuuut, laissez-moi espérer !

Sasuke secoua la tête.

-Pire que désespérant... souffla-t-il.

Encore quelques heures plus tard, Naruto avait rendu les armes. Il n'avait pas vraiment abandonné volontairement, mais il dormait maintenant sur le tapis, roulé en boule.

-Vous ne devriez pas dormir ici, vous allez attraper froid...

Et en disant cela, Sasuke bailla deux fois. Mais il eut beau pousser son hôte du pied, il ne parvint pas à le faire émerger. Bon, le fait que sa propre fatigue lui ôtait toute force avait à voir dans ce fait, mais cette idée n'effleura même pas l'esprit du brun.

Il se leva avec lassitude, et alla chercher la couette sur le lit du blond, à l'étage. Il se trouva une propre couverture dans le placard, puis redescendit.

Réinstallé si confortablement, il dormait déjà dans la minute qui suivit.

* * *

Naruto fut réveiller par une lumière pulsant près de ses yeux. Il grimaça et émergea finalement en plaquant une main sur son visage.

Il s'assit, et soufflant, et lorsque ses yeux furent habitués à la luminosité de la pièce – manifestement, on était le lendemain-, il le regarda enfin.

En fait, l'écran clignota lentement entre le noir et le blanc, avant de s'arrêter sur le noir.

Et puis...

_" Réveille toi, Naruto. "_

-Ah !

Le blond recula brusquement et heurta le canapé, réveillant Sasuke.

-Ké ki pache ?...

-Votre ordi vous a déjà parlé ?

-Non... répondit mécaniquement Sasuke.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, c'est pas normal...

_" Vous êtes dans la Matrix, tous les deux. "_

-Matrix ! Là, il y a écrit Matrix !

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je sais pas !

_" Suivez le chat noir. Celui là ne vous portera pas malheur. "_

-Quoi ? Suivre un chat ? Et pourquoi pas un canard* ? railla Sasuke.

-Vous êtes bien réveillé, Uchiha-san ?

-Non, pas vraiment...

-C'est ce que je me disais...

_" Toc toc toc, Naruto. "_

A cet instant, on toqua à la porte, l'horloge afficha huit heure pile, émit un " dong ", et les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent.

-C'est quoi ce bazar ?

Mais alors qu'ils avaient détourné le regard une fraction de seconde seulement, l'écran était redevenu noir, l'ordinateur était apparemment en veille.

Après une hésitation, Naruto se leva et alla vers la porte pour ouvrir à son visiteur – qui avait insisté deux fois sur la porte, puis sur la sonnette entre temps.

-Oui ?

-Je viens m'assurer que vous ne rencontrez aucun problème avec votre installation électrique. En fait, il s'agit juste de savoir si vous avez bien le courant dans toute la maison.

-Et bien il me semble, oui...

Sasuke, curieux, apparut dans son dos pour voir de quoi il retournait. Il allait repartir vers le salon, déçu du manque d'intérêt de la visite, lorsque derrière le préposé, il distingua une ombre noire qui attira son regard. Et lorsque l'homme s'en alla, il eut la confirmation de ce que son esprit avait imaginé.

Là, assit sur son derrière, un chat noir les fixait, avec un air de concentration plutôt humain.

-Uzumaki-san... souffla le brun. Regardez.

Le regard du blond fut alors attiré à son tour par ce que lui désignait son invité : le chat.

-Vous ne croyez quand même pas que... hésita Sasuke.

-Mais regardez-le, il a l'air d'attendre. De nous attendre.

-Dans votre tête seulement...

-Mais non, enfin ! Vous avez lu ce qu'il y avait à l'écran comme moi, et vous voyez ce chat, comme moi. Prenez vos chaussures, on y va !

-Mais c'est absolument...

-Une piste à explorer !

Finalement, ils suivirent le chat noir, qui disparaissait de temps en temps, pour réapparaître un peu plus loin, mais toujours à portée de vue.

De loin en loin, ils arrivèrent en plein centre d'un marché en effervescence, et perdirent l'animal pour de bon.

Alors que Sasuke lançait des regards de reproche à son compagnon, Naruto ne cessait de regarder autour de lui pour trouver le chat, ou au moins une sortie. Le bruit lui vrillait les tympans.

Sasuke ne laissa rien paraître, stoïque, mais ce genre de fausse piste, aussi rapidement après le réveil de surcroît, ne lui plaisait pas grandement.

-Ça ressemblait tellement à une bonne piste !

-Suivre un chat, aussi...

-Vous avez bien fait de suivre ce chat...

Ils se retournèrent, la voix basse venant de derrière eux. Il se retrouvèrent face à une femme blonde, aux cheveux courts, habillée sombrement.

-Et je sais pourquoi vous l'avez suivi. Je vous connais très bien, Sasuke, Naruto.

-Qui vous a dit mon nom ? s'exclama Sasuke.

-Je vous l'ai dit, je vous connais très bien. Comme eux, je vous ai espionnés...

-Qui... commença Naruto, avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

-Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici, à la poursuite de ce chat. Je sais ce que vous cherchez. Il y a longtemps, j'ai cherché la même chose. Une réponse. Nous savons tous les trois quelle est la question, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que la Matrix ? répondit rapidement Naruto.

-De la même façon qu'il y a la question, il y a aussi une réponse. Et elle vous cherche aussi. Et elle vous trouvera.

-Quoi ?! Que... Attendez ! s'écria Sasuke en voyant la jeune femme reculer.

Mais elle disparu entre deux personnes, et ils ne la virent plus. Ils cherchèrent bien un peu, mais Naruto devait aller travailler, et Sasuke ne se sentait pas de rester dans cette foule.

Ils rentrèrent.

* * *

Woinà ! Pour ce chapitre, c'est fini !

_*Oui, je parlais bien de CE canard dans ma dédicace._

Dans ce chapitre, on a commencé "l'aventure", dans le suivant c'est l'action ! Sauf que j'écris pas ça, moi (moi j'écris les lemons, moi !), ce qui signifie que c'est Fye-chan qui s'en charge. Les deux prochains chapitres sont donc écrits par elle. Oh, ne vous emballés pas ! Ils viendront chacun leur tour ! Disons que vous ne me reverrez pas avant une semaine et demi !  
Je vous dis donc à mercredi 17, et vous souhaite un bon week-end !

_Yaya-chi, le samedi 6 octobre 2012. Mis à jour le 24 novembre 2012._

_"Je viens de m'apercevoir qu'on aura pas fini de publier avant la fin du monde... Mince..."_


	4. Chapter 4

Auteure : Fye-chan

Bâta lectrice / correctrice : Yaya-chi

Rating : M pour la totalité de la fan fic, mais K pour ce chapitre.

Genre : Univers Alternatif ; Yaoi (le yaoi implique des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins explicitées. J'enjoins tous ceux et celles que ce genre d'écrit peut déranger à ne pas poursuivre leur lecture et à quitter cette page.) ; Romance ; Sci-Fi.

Disclamer : De façon évidente, ni les personnages ni l'univers de Naruto ne nous appartiennent, ni ceux de Matrix.

Rappel du chapitre précédent : Naruto et Sasuke débutent leurs recherches chez Naruto. Au final, un message étrange s'affiche sur l'écran de l'ordinateur du blond : ils doivent suivre un chat noir. Et c'est effectivement ce qu'ils vont faire en voyant l'animal les attendre dehors. Le chat les amena au cœur d'un marché où ils rencontrèrent une femme semblant très bien les connaître...

Note De l'Auteure : Yahiho~ ! C'est Fye-chan qui vous parle ! Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Ah~ ! L'action commence ! Je vous avoue que je me suis bien amusée pour ce chapitre ^_^ ! Je tiens à remercier très fortement **Ichigo** , **Dorayaki-chan**,** Tricks**, **me-little-cake **(Mon Boubou~ :3 3) et enfin **Yuitsu **pour leurs reviews encourageantes et super sympas XD ! Merci beaucoup les p'tits loups ! Je vous retrouve en bas de la page, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

En faisant son service, Naruto ne cessait de repenser à cette étrange femme qui les avait interpellés au marché. Ils étaient près du but, le blond en était persuadé. Des questions s'enchaînaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi était-il _dans_ la Matrix ? Qui leur avait parlé au travers de l'écran de son ordinateur ? Qui étaient ces personnes qui les surveillaient ? Naruto ne comprenait pas et il savait pertinemment que Sasuke non plus.

Il avait l'impression d'être dépassé par les événements ces temps-ci et il n'aimait pas ça. Plus il y repensait, plus l'Uzumaki ressentait un danger imminent, sans aucune issue de secours.

La voix grondante de son patron, qui le menaçait de le virer s'il ne travaillait pas comme il le fallait, le fit sortir de son questionnement cérébral.

A la fin de son service, Naruto se dirigea vers les vestiaires et une fois dedans, se changea. Soudainement, son portable se mit à sonner. « Inconnu » était affiché à l'écran. Après une petite hésitation, Naruto répondit :

« -A...Allô ?

-Bonjour Naruto.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-Je suis Shikamaru Nara et je connais tout de toi. Ton séjour à l'orphelinat, ta maison poussiéreuse, ton ami Sasuke Uchiha ainsi que la raison de la disparition de ton père.

-Que...

-Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à toutes tes questions pour l'instant. Pour le moment, tu dois faire TOUT ce que je vais te dire. Ils sont venus...

-Qui ? Qui est venu ?

-Les agents. Ouvre la porte des vestiaires discrètement et regarde. »

Curieux de savoir ce que cet homme voulait lui montrer, il ouvrit tout doucement la porte. Trois hommes en costard-cravate avec des lunettes de soleil regardèrent en direction des vestiaires. Naruto referma la porte violemment.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ?

-Tu as deux issues : soit tu te fais attraper, soit tu suis toute mes instructions. Dans les deux cas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera en conclusion.

-Si je choisis la première option, il va m'arriver quoi ?

-Je n'en sais absolument rien, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Mais si tu veux mon avis, ce ne sera pas bénéfique. Après, c'est toi qui décides...

-Je choisis la deuxième option.

-Bon choix ! A trois, tu sors et tu vas derrière le comptoir de la caisse. Un... Deux...Trois ! »

Naruto, dans un geste aussi rapide que maladroit se retrouva le dos collé derrière le grand meuble avec le téléphone à l'oreille.

« -Maintenant, tu vas sortir à quatre pattes et aller derrière la pancarte du menu du jour. »

Le blond obéit et bien qu'il se trouva dans une situation ridicule, il resta derrière la pancarte.

« -Sors du café et cours jusqu'à l'échelle de secours contre le mur du bâtiment qui se trouvera à ta droite. »

L'Uzumaki s'exécuta de nouveau et lorsqu'il arriva devant l'échelle, il déglutit en analysant la hauteur à laquelle il allait arriver lorsqu'il serait sur le toit.

« -Dépêches-toi ! Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps ! »

Naruto mit son portable dans sa poche en mode haut-parleur pour pouvoir entendre le reste des instructions de Shikamaru en montant. De barreaux en barreaux, le blond arriva finalement sur le toit.

« -Traverse le toit en courant du plus vite que tu le peux et sautes sur le prochain toit qui sera devant toi. »

**« Courir puis... Sauter du toit ? Mais il est fou ce type ! Si je me rate, je ne m'en sortirais pas ! »**

« -Euh... C'est pas une bonne idée, vraiment ! Je vais m'écraser par terre !

-Je te dis que non. Si tu le fais, tu seras sauvé ! »

Et le bip sonore du téléphone raccroché retentit aux oreilles de Naruto. Il regarda le toit d'en face puis en bas du bâtiment. Il distingua un agent qui regardait en sa direction. Devait-il sauter ? C'était du suicide, il n'y arriverait pas, il le savait. Tant pis, il décida de se laisser prendre. Il redescendit par l'échelle et un agent se dirigea vers lui et le tira violemment par le bras jusqu'à une voiture dans laquelle il s'engouffra rapidement.

xXXXx

Sasuke était assis devant l'écran de son ordinateur en essayant de trouver une réponse à l'étrange phénomène qui s'était produit sur l'écran de Naruto. Aucune réponse. Il avait cherché sur tous les forums possibles, rien ne lui évoquait quoi que ce soit. Laissant son front aller contre la table, il regarda l'heure : dix-sept heures.

**« Naruto doit avoir fini son service... Je me demande ce qu'il fait... Peut-être est-il en train de faire les courses pour refaire le stock de ramens... Deux secondes... Pourquoi je me soucis de cet imbécile-là ? ».** Depuis que Naruto était entré dans sa vie, il avait arrêté de ne se soucier que de lui-même. Il pensait pour deux, ce qui le fatiguait et l'agaçait plus que tout. Finalement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers la femme du marché. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi connaissait-elle son nom ? La Matrix... Encore ce mot étrange ! Quand lui dirait-on ce que c'était, à la fin ?!

La sonnette de l'appartement le fit soupirer. Bizarre... Il n'attendait personne... C'est agacé qu'il alla ouvrir la porte de l'entrée. Un livreur se tenait devant lui, un paquet à la main.

« -Monsieur Sasuke Uchiha n'est-ce pas ?

-Hn...

-Un colis pour vous.

-J'ai rien commandé...

-Beh pourtant, c'est bien votre nom sur le colis, non ?

-...Oui.

-Signez ici s'il-vous-plaît. »

Après une rapide signature, Sasuke referma la porte et se dirigea dans sa chambre en détaillant le paquet. Il était petit, en forme de cube. Il l'ouvrit et trouva dedans une clé. Une petit clé. Il n'y avait pas d'adresse... Soudainement, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il répondit sans prendre le temps de regarder.

« -Hn ?

-Hello mon p'tit Sasuke !

-... Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-Peu importe ! Je suis Deidara, enchanté ! »

Non mais c'était qui ce gars ! L'appeler de la sorte ! En plus, il n'était pas petit !

« -Beh pas moi... murmura le jeune homme.

-Hein ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Si je te dis que si tu suis gentiment mes instructions tu seras sauvé ?

-Sauvé ? De quoi ?

-Plus tard... Plus tard... »

**« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir tout dire ou tout faire plus tard... C'est pas possible hein ! »** pensa l'Uchiha. Tout devait toujours venir « plus tard » depuis qu'il était petit...

« -De quelles instructions vous parlez ?

-La clé.

-Hein ?

-La clé que tu viens de recevoir te servira très prochainement.

-Hé ?

-Bon, trêve de bavardage, tu dois sortir de chez toi immédiatement. »

Le brun s'offusqua. Depuis quand devait-il obéir à un homme dont il ne connaissait que le nom et le son de la voix ? Décidément, il ne pouvait...Non... Il ne _devait_ pas accepté. Un Uchiha, se faire diriger, sûrement pas !

« -Je refuse...

-Pardon ?!

-Je refuse de vous obéir. Je ne vous connais même pas et je devrais suivre vos instructions à la lettre. Qui est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

-Moi. Je ne veux que t'aider. Après, c'est à toi de décider si tu veux savoir ce qu'est la Matrix ainsi que là où se trouve ton frère...

-Vous savez où est mon frère ?!

-Oui. Convaincu ? »

Sasuke hésita. Il devait y aller, il le savait. Mais... Il se sentait mal de ne pas pouvoir en informer Naruto. Cette histoire de Matrix et de disparition le concernait aussi.

« -Si Naruto est la source de ton hésitation, je t'informe que l'un de mes collègues est en train de le faire venir jusqu'à nous. »

Le jeune homme n'hésita plus. Si Naruto avait décidé de faire confiance à ces gens, il se devait de le faire aussi. Il le sentait.

« -C'est d'accord. Quelles sont vos instructions ?

-Comme je te le disais, tu dois sortir de chez toi tout de suite, le temps presse.

-Hn. »

Sasuke mit rapidement ses chaussures et prit soin d'embarquer la clé avec lui. Arrivé dehors, il suivit tous les ordres de Deidara. Tourner à gauche, puis à droite, traverser une place, puis une autre, aller dans telle ou telle ruelle. Quelque part, Sasuke se sentait perdu et un peu bête. Il ne savait ABSOLUMENT pas où il allait. Tout l'environnement autour de lui lui était inconnu. Finalement, il arriva devant un immeuble délabré et crasseux dans lequel l'homme à l'autre bout du fil lui ordonna d'entrer. En ouvrant la porte lentement, Sasuke nota qu'il n'y avait qu'un escalier devant lui. Sans que Deidara ne lui dise quoi que ce soit, celui-ci monta quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'au moment où il vit un blond avec une couette, pendu à un téléphone vieux comme l'an quarante lui sourire. Les deux hommes raccrochèrent.

« -Hyu hyu ! Tu es plus beau que ce que je pensais !

-Et vous... Vous avez l'air encore plus bête qu'il n'y paraissait...

-Je ne te permets pas...

-STOP ! Deidara, fais entrer Sasuke je te prie !

-Oui Shika'... »

La voix qui venait d'interrompre Deidara était celle de Shikamaru, assis dans un fauteuil. Le blond s'écarta et laissa l'Uchiha rentrer dans la pièce.

« -Je suis Shikamaru Nara, heureux de faire ta connaissance. Tu as pu arriver sans encombre dieu soit loué...

-Sans encombre ? Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû avoir des problèmes pour venir ?

-Mmmmh... Oui. Des personnes vous cherchent Naruto et toi... Ils vous surveillent depuis un certain temps. D'ailleurs, ton copain a dû se confronter à eux tout à l'heure... »

Sasuke sentit la panique et la peur lui monter au cerveau. Naruto allait-il bien ? Arriverait-il jusqu'ici ?

« -Qui sont ces « personnes » ?

-Mes amis et moi les appelons « les agents ». Ils sont dotés de capacités hors du commun que même mon équipe et moi-même n'arrivons pas à mettre en péril. Seul _lui_ le peut...

-Lui... ?

-Shika' ! »

Une femme affolée entra vivement dans la pièce. Sasuke la reconnu immédiatement : c'était la femme que Naruto et lui avait vu au marché.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Temari ?

-Une voiture ! En bas ! C'est celle des agents !

-T'es pas sérieuse j'espère !

-Oh que si ! On ne peut plus sérieuse ! Regarde par la fenêtre ! »

Shikamaru se leva et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la fenêtre. Sasuke fut pris d'une curiosité incontrôlable et suivit l'homme jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il aperçut effectivement une voiture garée en bas du bâtiment. Il la détailla et soudain, l'angoisse lui pinça le cœur.

Dans la voiture, il vit une touffe blonde qu'il reconnue immédiatement : Naruto.

* * *

Boilà ! C'est fini ! Bon euh... je sens déjà les menaces de mort me tomber dessus... Alors euh... Beh je peux dire qu'une chose... A samedi pour le chapitre 5 que j'ai aussi écrit ! *s'enfuie en courant*

_Fye-chan, le mercredi 10 octobre 2012_

_"Yaya-chi : Naruto fait trop son truc en mode commando de la muerta !_

_Fye-chan : C'est pas faux XD"_


	5. Chapter 5

Auteure : Fye-chan

Bâta lectrice / correctrice : Yaya-chi

Rating : M pour la totalité de la fan fic, mais K pour ce chapitre.

Genre : Univers Alternatif ; Yaoi (le yaoi implique des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins explicitées. J'enjoins tous ceux et celles que ce genre d'écrit peut déranger à ne pas poursuivre leur lecture et à quitter cette page.) ; Romance ; Sci-Fi.

Disclamer : De façon évidente, ni les personnages ni l'univers de Naruto ne nous appartiennent, ni ceux de Matrix.

Rappel du chapitre précédent : Pendant que Sasuke arrive au lieu où se trouve Shikamaru, Naruto se fait capturer par les agents.

Note De l'Auteure : Yahiho~ ! C'est Fye-chan qui vous parle ! Et hop ! Le chapitre 5 ! AHA~ ! Vous l'attendiez celui-là hein ! Et beh ça y est, vous l'avez ^_^ ! Merci à** Ichigo** et** me-little-cake** (Mon boubou... T'es vraiment FOUFI ! T'es trop kawaii ^_^) pour leurs review, ça m'a fait trop plaisir ^_^ !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Shikamaru, ayant également remarqué la présence de Naruto dans la voiture, chercha une issue de secours à toute vitesse dans sa tête.

« -Galère... On va devoir essayer de se planquer... Sasuke, suis-moi, on doit tout faire pour qu'ils ne te trouvent pas.

-Et pour Naruto ?

-On verra plus tard...

-Pardon ?! Ah non non ! Je vais pas le laisser entre les mains de ces gens bizarres !

-Je t'ai dit qu'on discuterait plus tard ! Pour l'instant, on doit tout faire pour leur échapper !

-Mais...

-Pas de mais qui tienne ! Si tu veux survivre, tu vas devoir m'obéir !

-Survivre ?

-Oui. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Shikamaru entraîna Sasuke par le bras vers la sortie de la pièce. Ils devaient faire vite...Très vite. Les agents avaient capté leurs présences et ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Ils montèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse et allèrent au dernier étage, où un grand couloir s'ouvrait à eux à gauche. Sasuke commençait à paniquer de plus en plus. Dans quoi c'était-il fourré ? Plus ça allait, plus il devenait confus. D'un coup, Shikamaru s'arrêta et s'accroupit en regardant dans la cage d'escalier.

« -Qu'est-ce qu...

-Chuuut ! »

Le brun obéit. Il ne fit plus aucun bruit et s'accroupit à son tour. Seules leurs respirations se faisaient entendre. Puis, un bruit énorme de fracas qui fit sursauter Sasuke brisa le silence accablant qui c'était installé. Il entendit les bruits de pas d'un homme qui court...Trop rapidement à son goût d'ailleurs... Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche et murmura :

« -Cours à mon signal sans te retourner. Tu dois absolument trouver parmi ces chambres une qui est fermée à clé.

-A quoi ça nous mènerait ? Comment pouvons-nous rentrer si c'est fermé à...

-Sasuke, le coupa-t-il

-Hn ?

-Tu as toujours la clé que tu as reçu n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais...

-Essaie d'ouvrir la porte fermée que tu trouveras.

-...

-Cours...MAINTENANT ! »

Sasuke se releva et courut comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il ouvrait toutes les portes qui se trouvaient sur les deux côtés du couloir de l'étage en mettant de violents coups de coudes dans celles-ci. Arrivé au bout du couloir, une ne céda pas sous l'impact. Il avait trouvé la porte fermée. Il prit la clé dans sa poche arrière de jean et l'introduisit dans la serrure. Il tourna la clé une fois, deux fois, et la porte s'ouvrit.

« -Nara-san !

-OK ! »

Sasuke s'engouffra dans la pièce et resta derrière la porte. Lorsque Shikamaru s'introduisit dans la pièce, l'Uchiha referma la porte à double tours.

« -Maintenant, plus de bruits compris ?

-... »

Ils attendirent. Sasuke pût, à un moment, entendre des pas dans le couloir. Il entendait que l'on ouvrait les portes, les une après les autres. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus et lorsque les bruits cessèrent, le brun comprit : ils étaient devant leurs portes. Il retint son souffle.

« -Celle-là est fermée à clé.

-Alors ils ont réussi à filer.

-Mince... Ils nous ont encore échappé.

-Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils ne sont pas là-dedans ?

-Ils ne peuvent pas l'être. Tant que l'Élu ne connaît pas la vérité, il ne peut rien modifier donc si la porte est fermée à clé, ils ne peuvent pas être entrés sans la fracasser. »

**« -L'É...L'Élu ? C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? » **s'agaça Sasuke intérieurement.

« -Ouais...

-Voyons le bon côté des choses, on a le blond...

-On se tire, on a plus rien à faire ici. »

Les hommes s'éloignèrent et lorsque que plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre aux alentours, Sasuke souffla de soulagement et Shikamaru recommença à bouger. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte et sortit de la pièce très lentement, on ne savait jamais. Plus aucun agent à signaler. Shikamaru fit signe à l'Uchiha de sortir. Il serait tranquille pendant un très très long moment, il fallait en profiter.

Une fois que Shikamaru eut retrouvé son fauteuil, Sasuke se planta devant lui.

« -Bon... Il serait peut-être temps des explications.

-Effectivement Sasuke, je te dois des réponses. Quelles sont tes questions ? Une à la fois je te prie.

-Quel est le but de ces « agents » ?

-De vous capturer Naruto et toi.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Je ne comprends rien !

-Lorsque tu sauras ce qu'est la Matrix, tu comprendras.

-...Matrix, Matrix, Matrix ! Mais c'est quoi à la fin ? »

Sasuke perdait son sang-froid au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Il avait l'impression qu'on se fichait de lui et ceci l'agaçait de plus en plus.

« -Tu le sauras en temps voulu... Une autre question ?

-Oui...

-Ah ?

-C'est quoi « l'Élu » ?

-...Un être extrêmement important que je recherche depuis des années et que je pense avoir trouvé... Malheureusement, un doute énorme est présent et je ne peux donc affirmer mes dires.

-Vous pensez que c'est Naruto ou moi n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement. »

Le brun réalisa brusquement. Naruto n'était pas avec lui, il s'était fait attrapé.

« -Et pour Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?!

-Je vais envoyer Temari, Hinata et Sasori le récupérer. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien.

-Je veux y aller aussi.

-Alors là, sûrement pas ! Si tu y vas, ils vont t'attraper aussi ! Tu en as conscience de ça ?!

-... Hn

-Alors tu vas rester ici avec Dei et moi compris ?

-Oui... »

Sasuke se sentait impuissant. Alors que le blond avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait même pas être présent.

Shikamaru interpella les personnes qu'il avait désignées pour le sauvetage de l'Uzumaki. Et c'est quelques minutes plus tard que ces trois personnes s'engouffrèrent dans une voiture et partirent.

xXXXXXXx

Naruto se trouvait dans une petite pièce carrée et éclairée d'une lumière presque aveuglante. Il n'y avait que trois meubles. Une table puis deux chaises de chaque côté de celle-ci, dont l'une d'entre elles servait de siège à l'Uzumaki. L'unique porte de la pièce sans fenêtre s'ouvrit pour laisser place aux trois hommes qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici. L'un d'eux s'assit sur la deuxième et dernière chaise.

« -Monsieur Naruto Uzumaki... Je suis l'agent Yamada, enchanté de vous connaître. »

Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. L'atmosphère qui venait de se créer l'empêchait de placer un mot.

« -Vous vous demandez sans doute ce que vous faîtes ici n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto prit son courage à deux mains et une expression déterminée se dessina sur son visage.

« -Non, effectivement je ne sais pas mais je ne veux pas savoir, relâchez-moi !

-Sûrement pas, vous nous êtes trop précieux.

-Pardon ?!

-Je voudrais que vous coopériez avec nous pour retrouver Shikamaru Nara.

-... Même si je connaissais son emplacement, je ne vous aiderais pas le moins du monde ! »

L'homme enleva ses lunettes de soleil et fixa le jeune homme avec un air menaçant. Naruto déglutit légèrement mais garda son air déterminé et impassible. Il ne devait pas ciller. Ils se fixèrent un moment puis tout d'un coup, le blond mit le dos de son poing en direction de l'agent et lui fit un magnifique (selon Naruto) doigt d'honneur.

« -Allez vous faire foutre bande d'enfoirés »

L'agent remit calmement ses lunettes.

« -C'est regrettable... Très regrettable. »

Il fit signe à ses collègues de s'approcher du jeune homme.

« -Mettez-lui, comme ça, il n'aura plus le choix »

Les hommes attrapèrent Naruto par les bras, le plaquèrent contre le mur et l'immobilisèrent. L'agent s'approcha de lui et lui enleva son tee-shirt -sans douceur soi-dis en passant- et ouvrit une petite boîte où se trouvait une puce. L'homme appuya sur un bouton dessus et la puce se transforma en un insecte mécanique. Les hommes qui immobilisaient Naruto le mirent sur une table, où ils le tinrent toujours fermement. L'agent Yamada déposa l'insecte sur le ventre de Naruto.

« -Qu... LÂCHEZ-MOI ! »

L'insecte s'introduisit dans son nombril et entra dans son corps.

« -C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! ARRÊTEZ PUNAISE ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! »

Naruto ouvrit les yeux brusquement...Il était dans son lit, en sueur. Il regarda autour de lui et se toucha le ventre puis se frotta la tête avec ses mains. Son portable vibra sur sa table de chevet. Il répondit.

« -Naruto, vient tout de suite, mes hommes t'attendent devant chez toi.

-Nara-san...

-Dépêche-toi ! »

Et Shikamaru raccrocha. Naruto se leva et regarda par le fenêtre. Effectivement, une voiture était garée devant sa porte.

L'Uzumaki sortit de chez lui et s'installa dans la voiture. Une jeune fille brune aux yeux blancs comme la nacre se retourna avec un revolver à la main et pointa Naruto. A côté de lui, la femme du marché le regardait. Le blond ne put pas distinguer la personne qui conduisait.

« -Ne bouge pas et laisse-toi faire.

-Que...

-Fais-nous confiance, on ne te veut aucun mal. On veut seulement te protéger.

-Me protéger ? De quoi ?

-De toi-même.

-C'est quoi ce délire... ? »

D'un coup, la voiture - qui avait démarrée dès que Naruto y était entré - s'arrêta et le blond entendit la voix du conducteur.

« -Si tu veux pas obéir, tu te casses. »

Naruto s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière lorsque la femme à côté de lui le retint par le bras.

« -Tu ne voudrais quand même pas continuer à inquiéter Sasuke n'est-ce pas ?

-...Non.

-Alors ne bouges plus, on va te l'enlever.

-L'enlever ? Enlever quoi ?

-Un mouchard. »

Temari sortit une machine, genre bazooka, et la plaqua contre le ventre de Naruto.

« -C'était pas un rêve alors ! »

Naruto commençait à paniquer. Il avait un insecte bizarre dans le ventre !

« -Mince... J'arrive pas à l'avoir... »

Temari appuya sur un bouton et des espèces de « pattes » de métal sortirent de l'extrémité de l'appareil pour se fixer autour du nombril de Naruto.

« -Désolée...ça risque de faire mal... »

La blonde appuya de nouveau sur un bouton et une décharge électrique fit sursauter Naruto. Il serra les dents pour ne pas crier sous le coup de la douleur.

« -Je l'ai ! »

Naruto sentit quelque chose sortir de son nombril brusquement et Temari ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre et balança le mouchard par terre.

xXXXXXXx

Sasuke était impatient. Cela faisait déjà bien plus d'une heure que les amis de Shikamaru étaient partis. Il devait l'avouer, il avait peur. Peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de mal à Naruto. L'angoisse n'arrêtait pas de le perturber depuis qu'il avait vu l'Uzumaki dans la voiture. Qu'avaient bien pu lui faire ces agents ?

« -Sasuke, je viens d'avoir Temari, ils ont Naruto, ils devraient être là dans quelques minutes.

-Hn. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto débarqua dans la pièce avec un air complètement perdu. Sasuke, pendant un instant, cru qu'il aller le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait eu si peur. Finalement, il garda un air impassible.

« -Je vois que tu es sain et sauf... »

Mince... Il l'avait dit avec un ton un peu trop hautain. Il allait mal le prendre...

« -Euh oui... Désolé de t'avoir inquiété... »

Inquiété... ? Comment le savait-il ? Le brun se trouvait déstabilisé. Il n'avait rien montré... Finalement, Shikamaru prit la parole.

« -Bien... Tout le monde est présent donc je vais pouvoir exposer les faits. Asseyez-vous en face de moi, Sasuke, Naruto. »

Les deux garçons s'installèrent et attendirent la suite.

« -Maintenant, je vais éclairer votre lanterne. »

Naruto regarda Shikamaru avec interrogation.

« -Vous allez...Vous allez nous dire ce qu'est la Matrix ?

-Oui...Enfin non... Je vais vous la montrer plutôt. »

Sasuke et Naruto échangèrent un regard plutôt satisfait. Tous deux se disaient **« On va enfin savoir... »**. Shikamaru, au bout de quelques minutes de silence tandis ses deux mains devant les jeunes hommes et les ouvrit : dans l'une se trouvait deux pilules bleues et dans l'autre deux pilules rouges.

« -Le choix que vous allez faire est crucial. Soit vous choisissez de prendre la pilule bleue : vous oubliez tout ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à présent et vous retournez à une vie paisible, soit vous prenez la pilule rouge : vous découvrirez la vérité. Rien que la vérité. »

Naruto jeta un autre regard à Sasuke. Le brun hocha la tête et tous deux tendirent la main pour prendre la pilule rouge. Avant qu'ils ne la touchent, Shikamaru ajouta :

« -Je vous le redis : tout ce que vous allez voir n'est que la vérité »

Cette réplique ne découragea en rien nos deux héros, ils prirent la pilule et l'avalèrent.

« -Suivez-moi maintenant, on a plus beaucoup de temps. »

Sasuke et Naruto le suivirent sans broncher. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle où des ordinateurs étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce. Au milieu d'eux, deux sièges étaient installés. Temari leur fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent. A ce moment-là, la blonde plaça des électrodes un peu partout sur les vêtements de Sasuke, tandis que Hinata faisait de même sur Naruto.

« -Ça y est, ils sont connectés.

-Bien. »

La voix de Sasuke s'éleva dans la nouvelle agitation qui venait de se créer.

« -Euh... Il lui arrive quoi au miroir là ? Il était cassé...

-C'est vrai ça ! s'exclama Naruto »

Curieux, le blond toucha le miroir et...une matière gluante, gelée et métallique commença à s'étaler sur sa main. Sasuke se mit à paniquer, c'était quoi ça ? Il essaya d'enlever la matière qui commençait à faire paniquer de plus en plus Naruto, sans succès. Au contraire, la matière commençait à également se répandre sur la peau du brun.

« -C'est...C'est froid...

-Vite ! Est-ce que tu les captes ?

-Non...Toujours pas.

-Raah !

-Si ! Ça y est ! »

La matière froide se répandait de plus en plus, jusqu'à leurs visages. Puis soudain, elle entra dans leurs bouches, leur arrachant un cri strident presque électronique. Puis, le noir.

* * *

Bon ! C'est fini ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :D ! Donc je vous retrouve le samedi 20 octobre pour le chapitre 7 ! A la prochaine les p'tits loups !

_Fye-chan, le samedi 12 octobre 2012_

_"Yaya-chi : __Choisis la pilule bleue et tu reste ici mais t'es une connasse qui nous lâche pour une vie factice et simple, choisis la pilule rouge, et t'es une héroïne qui troue le cul. Je ne dois pas t'influencer, tu dois faire ton choix._

_Fye-chan : Je prends la pilule bleue._

_Yaya-chi : Vraiment, je ne veux pas t'influencer. (flèches autour de la pilule rouge.)_

_Fye-chan : Je prends la pilule bleue._

_Yaya-chi : C'est ton choix et il en doit être guidé. (pilule rouge en gros.)_

_Fye-chan : Je prends la pilule bleue._

_Yaya-chi : Arrête de faire chier._

_Fye-chan : Je prends la pilule rouge._

_Yaya-chi : Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. "_

_P'tit hommage au "Plectroscope de Matrix"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteure :** Yaya-chi

**Bâta lectrice / correctrice :** Fye-chan

**Rating :** **M** pour la totalité de la fan fic, mais **K+** pour ce chapitre.

**Genre : **Univers Alternatif ; Yaoi (le yaoi implique des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins explicitées. J'enjoins tous ceux et celles que ce genre d'écrit peut déranger à ne pas poursuivre leur lecture et à quitter cette page.) ; Romance ; Sci-Fi.

**Disclamer : **De façon évidente, ni les personnages ni l'univers de Naruto ne nous appartiennent, ni ceux de Matrix.

**Note De l'Auteure : **Coucou tout le monde ! La gamine est de retour ! Une semaine et demi ! Avouez que je vous ai manqué ! Roh, je plaisante, dites donc !  
Plus sérieusement ! Je commence par remercier **Ichigo**,** me-little-cake** (Ah, le Boubou de Fye-chan !) et** Dorayaki-chan** pour leurs reviews. Et ensuite, je vous annonce qu'on entre dans les choses sérieuses ! C'est là que certains et certaines vont peut-être perdre le fil. Si vous ne comprenez pas le moindre truc, n'hésitez pas ! Enfin, vous connaissez ma politique, maintenant !  
Sur ce bonne lecture, et je vous retrouve plus bas !

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :** La matière froide se répandait de plus en plus, jusqu'à leurs visages. Puis soudain, elle entra dans leurs bouches, leur arrachant un cri strident presque électronique. Puis, le noir.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Sasuke ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La seule chose qu'il identifia fut la sensation désagréable de baigner dans de la gelée. Il tâtonna autour de lui pour comprendre où il se trouvait, et eut la nette impression de déchirer une membrane.

Il ressortit à l'air libre, mais réalisa alors que quelque chose obstruait sa trachée. Il tira dessus et ressortit un long tube de sa gorge, provoquant une légère envie de vomir.

Il put enfin respirer.

Son corps était douloureux, son crâne rasé, et il était assit dans un liquide au contact très désagréable. _Nu_. Il sentit une résistance à la base de son crâne, mais alors qu'il y portait la main pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait, il réalisa enfin ce qui l'entourait.

Des dizaines, non, des centaines, des milliers de capsules comme celle dans laquelle il se trouvait encore, alignées sur des rangées et des étages, le tout autour de plusieurs énormes machines. Une bien plus grande quantité encore, en fait, et le tout au milieu d'un univers dévasté, le ciel noir grondant.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour constater que de là où il se trouvait, il lui était tout à fait impossible de voir le sol, probablement des kilomètres plus bas, un gros engin volant apparu dans son champs de vision. Il saisit brusquement Sasuke par le cou, et le maintint en place, alors que ce qui se trouvait raccordé à sa nuque lui était douloureusement arraché.

L'engin disparu, mais avant que le brun désormais chauve n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, tous les câbles branchés sur son corps se défirent les uns après les autres, causant une douleur lancinante dans tout son corps. Et l'instant d'après, il fut évacué avec le liquide dans lequel il baignait, comme si la chasse d'eau avait été tirée, pour plonger dans une sorte d'égout.

Incapable de quoi que ce soit, il résista légèrement à sa propre masse l'entraînant vers le fond, mais coula rapidement.

Heureusement, venue du plafond, une large main mécanique le récupéra et le remonta. Il se retrouva sur un sol froid, maintenu debout par deux hommes, et la dernière image qu'il eut fut Shikamaru lui murmurant " Bienvenue dans le monde réel... ".

* * *

Naruto était allongé sur une table d'opération. Un simple linge couvrait son bassin. A quelques pas seulement, Sasuke était aussi allongé, dans les même conditions.

Autour d'eux, quatre personnes s'activaient.

Le blond lui aussi chauve ouvrit doucement les yeux, avant de les refermer brusquement. La lumière était trop vive.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, il vit Shikamaru penché sur lui.

Il réalisa en même temps que son corps était endolori, et en baissant les yeux, aperçut des centaines de longues aiguilles, plantées dans tous ses membres.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me faites ?

-Nous renforçons ton corps. Il n'a jamais servit, il est encore faible.

-J'ai mal aux yeux... Où est Sasuke ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Dors, les réponses viendrons.

En effet, il se rendormit.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ensuite, des jours et des jours avaient passé. Il se sentait relativement bien, et son corps n'était plus douloureux. Avant de se redresser, il tourna la tête sur le côté gauche. Un mur... A droite... Sasuke.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, comme s'il avait sentit le regard sur lui.

-Sasuke.

Il ne réalisa pas qu'il prononçait son prénom pour la première fois.

Sasuke si. Il laissa un léger sourire se glisser sur ses lèvres. Ils restèrent un instant à se fixer dans les yeux, sans la moindre gène. Puis, pratiquement simultanément, ils changèrent de cible, et finirent par se redresser sur leurs couchettes.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était plutôt petite, à peine assez large pour placer leurs deux lits et un peu d'espace entre eux. Sa profondeur n'était pas mieux... Les murs étaient de métal, suintant par endroit. L'endroit était très sombre, et on entendait parfois des bruits de métal étranges.

Ils échangèrent un regard perdu. Intrigué par un manque de sensation à la base de sa nuque, Sasuke leva une main qu'il porta à la base de son crâne. Il n'eut pas le temps de toucher quoi que ce soit, sinon d'effleuré son cuir chevelu sur lequel avait un peu repoussé ses cheveux, avant que Shikamaru n'entre sans frapper, les faisant sursauter lui et Naruto.

-Shikamaru, qu'est-ce qu'il nous est arrivés ? souffla le blond.

-Où sommes-nous ? renchérit le brun.

-Plus important, demandez-vous en quelle année nous sommes.

-Quelle année ? demanda docilement Naruto.

-Vous pensez être en 2012, mais en vérité, nous sommes plus près de 2212. Je ne peux en fait pas vous dire exactement, parce que nous l'ignorons. Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire qui ne saurait vous faire comprendre de quoi il retourne. Venez avec moi.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce à la suite de Shikamaru. Ils empruntèrent plusieurs petits couloirs sombres.

-Nous sommes à bord d'un avion de guerre japonais... Le Kamikaze.

-Un avion de guerre ? Mais... Le Japon n'en a plus depuis la seconde guerre mondiale ! s'offusqua Sasuke.

-Je pourrais vous expliquer en quoi tu as tort, mais vous n'en savez pas encore assez pour comprendre... Nous nous trouvons sur le pont principal.

Ils débouchèrent dans une pièce manifestement plus grande, dans sa surface au sol, comme dans sa hauteur de plafond. Des centaines de câbles plus ou moins épais couraient le long des murs, et la luminosité n'était pas meilleure. Au milieu, une demi-douzaine d'écrans et d'unités centrales, tous allumés, devaient être à l'origine de la chaleur particulière de la pièce. Autour se trouvaient une dizaine de sièges en position allongée, dans des états plus ou moins lamentable.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux avec intérêt, tout en s'assurant de ne pas perdre Shikamaru des yeux.

-D'ici, nous émettons notre signal, et piratons la Matrix. Pour ce qui est de l'équipage... Vous le connaissez déjà : Temari...

La jeune fille blonde se retourna vers eux et fit un sourire tendre au capitaine.

-Deidara...

Le blond leur fit un clin d'œil, avant de recevoir une tape derrière le tête du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se tenant à côté de lui.

-Et voici Sasori et Hinata.

La jeune fille brune leur fit un petit sourire.

-De l'autre côté, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas : Konan et Kiba.

Les deux pré-cités se détournèrent un instant de leurs écrans pour leur adresser un signe.

-Vous vouliez... Savoir ce qu'est la Matrix...

Sans un mot de plus, Temari poussa doucement Naruto dans le dos vers un siège, et le fit allonger. Sasuke eut bien le réflexe de le retenir près de lui, mais encore maître de lui-même malgré les récents événements, se retint. A la place, il s'empressa de rejoindre le siège le plus proche. Shikamaru, Temari et Konan ajustèrent deux grosses machines dans leurs dos. Finalement, ils les attachèrent sur leurs sièges.

-Détends-toi, lui intima Shikamaru. C'est une... drôle de sensation.

Mais avant qu'il puisse se poser de question, on lui enfonça un long pique dans le trou se trouvant à la base de son crâne, son corps s'arqua sous la douleur, et sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri silencieux.

Naruto ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il se sentait léger, et la douleur qu'il avait ressentie n'existait plus. Il se releva, au milieu d'un espace totalement blanc, et chercha Sasuke du regard.

Il remarqua que celui-ci avait de nouveau ses cheveux noirs mi-longs dressés en piques sur l'arrière de son crâne. Et il était bien mieux vêtu que ces vieilles loques qu'on leur avaient enfilées après leur arrivée à bord du Kamikaze. En fait, il était habillé exactement comme il l'avait été avant l'enchaînement de tous ces événement.

De la même façon, Sasuke apprécia de retrouver un Naruto un peu plus ressemblant à lui-même, et par la même semblait-il, plus souriant et vif.

Finalement, ils se retournèrent pour voir Shikamaru.

-Ceci, c'est la Structure. Il s'agit de notre programme de chargement. Nous pouvons y placer ce que nous voulons. Des vêtements, du matériel, des simulations... Tout ce dont nous avons besoin.

Trois fauteuils confortables apparurent.

-Nous sommes... dans l'ordinateur ? demanda Sasuke.

-Ça vous parait si surprenant que cela ? Vos apparences sont bien différentes, pourtant... Cheveux, vêtements... En fait, vous êtes sous la forme de ce que nous appelons une image intérieure résiduelle, créées par vos subconscients.

-C'est... Impossible, souffla Naruto.

-Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que ça ne peut pas être vrai !

-Et qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

Sasuke ne sut quoi répondre.

-Comment... pourriez-vous définir la réalité ? Ce qu'on peut toucher, sentir, goûter, peut-être ? Ce ne sont que des signaux nerveux, interprétés par votre cerveau... Alors ? Le réel n'est que créé par notre encéphale...

Shikamaru prit une télécommande – qui, Sasuke en était certain, ne se trouvait pas là, une seconde plus tôt – et les fixa un instant.

-Asseyez-vous...

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard. Bon sang, que se passait-il ?!

Naruto réprima une envie de s'accrocher au bras de Sasuke, et se posa lentement dans un siège. Sasuke s'assit sur l'accoudoir, dédaignant les deux autres fauteuils dont l'un disparut.

-Ceci... reprit Shikamaru. Est votre réalité.

Shikamaru appuya sur un bouton, avec une lenteur calculée, et bientôt, le blanc autour d'eux disparut. Ils se trouvèrent en plein centre de Tokyo, au milieu d'une foule de personnes pressées, certains les traversant sans s'en apercevoir. Le décor changea plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à flotter dans l'espace, la Terre, Mars et le Soleil sous eux.

-Il s'agit du monde au début du XXIème siècle. Il vous semblait qu'il s'agissait de la réalité, mais en fait, il était question d'un programme de simulation massive. Un programme nommé Matrix.

Naruto se releva brusquement du fauteuil où il était toujours assit, malgré le défaut d'apesanteur.

-Vous avez _toujours_ vécu dans un monde imaginaire.

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard horrifié.

-Pour ce qui est du monde tel qu'il est réellement, à notre époque... Le voici.

Le décor changea du tout au tout. Ils revinrent à une échelle humaine, pour découvrir un ciel de plomb au-dessus de terres dévastées. La moitié du Japon avait été engloutie par les flots, et le reste du monde était en ruine.

Cette fois, Naruto ne se retint pas, il attrapa la main de Sasuke et la serra dans la sienne.

-Nous ne savons... pas grand chose, en fait... La seule chose dont nous soyons sûrs, c'est que l'humanité s'est pensée toute puissante en créant l'intelligence artificielle, et que les choses ont mal fini. Ils ont tenté de les détruire, en les privant de leur source d'énergie, le soleil.

-D'où les nuages...

-Oui. Malheureusement, ces machines intelligentes ont découvert ce qui causa la perte du genre humain : nous pouvions être leur énergie. Alors elles nous ont asservis, et nous ont cultivés. Ça paraît insensé, incroyable... Mais certains d'entre nous ont été là bas, et ont vu. Les morts sont pris pour nourrir les vivants. C'est atroce.

Shikamaru se leva pour se rapprocher d'eux.

-La Matrix ?

Naruto ne put se retenir de reculer, encore et encore, entraînant un Sasuke docile avec lui.

-C'est le contrôle à l'état pur. Un monde imaginaire, créé par ordinateur pour réduire l'humanité à l'esclavage.

-C'est...

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Naruto.

-... Impossible !

-Naruto... souffla Sasuke. Laissez-nous sortir d'ici. Maintenant.

La simulation disparut pour laisser place à la réalité de l'avion crasseux. Le brun voulut se relever tout de suite, pour rejoindre Naruto, mais des bras puissants le retinrent. Il se débattit.

Il _devait_ rester près de son ami blond. Il en avait besoin. Il était la seule personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Le seul qui avait toujours été là dans toutes les versions de la réalité qu'on lui avait présentées. Son seul point de repère.

Finalement, on lui retira ce qui avait été enfoncé dans son crâne, et il put se lever. Il rejoignit Naruto, le prit doucement par la main, et voyant son air perdu, se contenta d'une seule chose. Il le tira pour le ramener à leur chambre, et le laissa dormir.

* * *

Yay, Yaya in here ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? On vous a perdus ? Non ? C'est bien ! Si vous avez un problème, je suis là !  
Prochain chapitre le **samedi 20** ( Fye-chan : et pas le vendredi 19 Yaya-chi =.="), et vous retrouvez Fye-chan !

Je vous dis à mercredi prochain !

_Yaya-chi, le mercredi 17 octobre 2012. Mis à jour le 24 novembre 2012._

_"Yaya-chi : Le monde dans lequel tu vis n'est pas le vrai monde. Le vrai monde est le monde dans lequel on a accès au monde dans lequel tu vis. Si tu veux voir le monde, tu dois me suivre en dehors du monde pour rejoindre le monde. Car le monde tel qu'il est n'est pas le monde tel qu'il est, mais tel qu'il est réellement.  
Fye-chan : ... ... ... Ah...  
Yaya-chi : T'as pas compris ?...  
Fye-chan : Non...  
Shiro-chan [le chibi-kawaii-Pingouin] : Mais allez vous pendre !"_

_Nouvel extrait du plectroscope de Matrix. Désolées, mais on aime trop cette vidéo !_


	7. Chapter 7

Auteure : Fye-chan

Bâta lectrice / correctrice : Yaya-chi

Rating : M pour la totalité de la fan fic, mais K+ pour ce chapitre.

Genre : Univers Alternatif ; Yaoi (le yaoi implique des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins explicitées. J'enjoins tous ceux et celles que ce genre d'écrit peut déranger à ne pas poursuivre leur lecture et à quitter cette page.) ; Romance ; Sci-Fi.

Disclamer : De façon évidente, ni les personnages ni l'univers de Naruto ne nous appartiennent, ni ceux de Matrix.

Rappel du chapitre précédent : Finalement, on lui retira ce qui avait été enfoncé dans son crâne, et il put se lever. Sasuke rejoignit Naruto, le prit doucement par la main, et voyant son air perdu, se contenta d'une seule chose. Il le tira pour le ramener à leur chambre, et le laissa dormir.

Note De l'Auteure : Yahiho~ ! C'est Fye-chan ! D'abord, je remercie très fortement **Keinoe** pour ses encouragements ainsi que l'espèce d'impatience que nous montre **Ichigo** pour le reste de la fic ! Merci beaucoup ! Bon, voilà le chapitre 7... Alors euh... C'est ma première vrai scène d'action donc il se peut qu'elle soit un peu bizarre... D'après Yaya-chi, elle est géniale mais je ne suis pas tellement satisfaite... J'ai tout de même fait de mon mieux alors... euh... Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas de page les p'tits loups !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Naruto et Sasuke étaient dans leur chambre, sur leurs lits, à rêvasser. L'un comme l'autre avaient toujours du mal à accepter la vérité sur ce qu'étaient leurs vies passées. Naruto tenta d'engager la conversation :

« -Dis Sasuke... Tu penses qu'on retrouvera ton frère et mon père ?

-... »

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il est vrai que leur situation était, du moins d'après lui, désespérée.

« -Parce que... Vu l'état du monde à l'extérieur... Ces machines bizarres qui « cultivent » les êtres humains... »

Au fur et à mesure que Naruto parlait, l'Uchiha sentait sa voix de plus en plus incertaine, découragée et surtout, tremblante.

« -Sasuke... ?

-Oui, Naruto ?

-J'ai peur... Peur de ce qu'il y a dehors, du fait qu'on ne retrouvera peut-être pas nos proches, de ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa Sasuke, si on reste ensemble, il ne nous arrivera rien... »

Sasuke se leva de son lit et s'approcha de Naruto qui s'était assis sur le sien. Il regarda l'Uzumaki et finit par tendre les bras pour l'attirer contre lui.

« -Euh...Sasuke ?

-Je te protégerai donc ne t'inquiète plus de tout ça. »

Naruto était surpris par le geste de Sasuke mais étrangement, il se sentait bien dans ses bras. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de l'Uchiha et huma son odeur qu'il trouva plus que rassurante. Sasuke, quant à lui, avait besoin de ce contact avec son ami. Il était perdu, ne distinguait plus le vrai du faux et avait besoin d'au moins se persuader qu'il était vivant.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça jusqu'au moment où on frappa à leur porte. Ils se séparèrent, un peu embarrassés : on pouvait entrevoir du rose sur les joues de Naruto.

« -Ou... Oui ?

-C'est Kiba !

-Tu peux entrer ! »

Le jeune homme entra dans la chambre et observa les deux garçons. Il se tapa dans les mains.

« -Bon ! On y va ?

-...

-Aller où ?

-S'entraîner tiens !

-S'entraîner ? S'entraîner à quoi ?

-A combattre ! »

Naruto regarda Sasuke avec de grands yeux, tous deux se demandèrent du regard quelle était encore cette folie.

« -Suivez-moi sur le pont, je vais vous montrer »

Ils suivirent Kiba qui les installa sur les sièges qui servaient à entrer dans la Matrix. L'Inuzuka disparu derrière les écrans d'ordinateurs qui se situaient à côté d'eux.

« -Bon... Voyons voir... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir vous enseigner comme style de combat... On va dire le maniement des armes en tout genre pour Naruto et les sports de combat pour Sasuke. Ça vous va ?

-Ouaip !

-Hn. »

Ils se connectèrent aux sièges et attendirent. Kiba inséra deux disques : un de Kendô et un de Karaté. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes ouvrirent les yeux brusquement, avec un air fasciné sur leurs visages, même celui de Sasuke.

« -WAHOU ! Je sais manier le katana à la perfection ! C'est trop génial ce truc ! Kiba ! Envoie les autres ! J'ai trop hâte de savoir maîtriser tout ce petit monde qu'est le domaine des armes !

-Et toi Sasuke ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est... Incroyable... Et génial.

-Vous êtes prêts à assimiler le reste de mes disques ?

-Oui !

-Hn ! »

Et le petit manège de Kiba recommença pendant plusieurs heures : un disque inséré dans le lecteur était égal à une connaissance acquise par Naruto ou Sasuke.

Petit à petit, l'Uzumaki et l'Uchiha connurent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

« -Je propose que l'on fasse une pause pendant que je vous explique ce qu'il va suivre.

-Pas de problème ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se déconnectèrent de leurs sièges et au moment où ils allaient se lever, Shikamaru - qui était apparu d'on ne sait où - les stoppa.

« -Il vaut mieux que vous restiez couché pour l'instant, sinon vous risquez l'évanouissement à cause de l'accumulation de trop de connaissances d'un coup. J'ai une idée... Pourquoi ne pas mettre en pratique ce que vous avez appris ?

-Génial ! Comment on doit faire ?

-Je vais vous le montrer tout de suite ! »

En une seconde, le décor changea. Naruto et Sasuke se trouvaient maintenant dans une grande clairière lumineuse. Tous deux avaient changé de physique : leurs cheveux avaient retrouvé leurs longueurs et coiffures respectives. Leurs vêtements aussi avaient changé : Sasuke était vêtu d'un débardeur noir avec un grand décolleté triangulaire et d'un pantalon - noir également - rentrant dans de grandes bottes en cuirs noires. Naruto était vêtu d'un short court moulant rouge et d'un tee-shirt orange avec de très longues manches ne couvrant que son torse avec une encolure très large retenue par deux bandes de tissus fixées sur un tour de cou également orange. Des Doc. Martens rouges rendaient ses jambes encore plus fines.

« -Cool ! J'ai retrouvé mon style vestimentaire ! »

Sasuke le détailla un instant et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver...Sexy ? Oui c'était ça, il le trouvait sexy. Shikamaru apparu à son tour dans la clairière vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un bermuda noir.

« -Bien ! Je vous explique comment on va s'organiser : Naruto, tu dois choisir les armes que tu voudras utiliser prochainement.

-Mmmmh... J'opte pour un pistolet laser ! Comme ça, y'a plus le problème des munitions. Ah et un sniper aussi !

-Kiba ! Tu nous les envois ?

-Yes ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, une grosse ceinture avec un sniper et pistolet laser fixés dessus apparu à la taille de Naruto.

« -Trop la classe !

-Pour toi Sasuke, tu vas devoir puiser dans les connaissances que tu viens d'acquérir.

-Hn.

-Le but de cet entraînement est que vous combattiez en duo et essayiez de contrer mes attaques et d'éventuellement me toucher.

-D'accord !

-Okay... »

Les trois combattants restèrent immobiles quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru se déplace rapidement vers Naruto et dirige son point droit vers le visage de celui-ci. Voyant le coup venir, Sasuke se jeta sur Naruto, prit le coup à sa place et se fit projeter sur un arbre un peu plus loin avec une force brute. Un fin filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche.

« -Ouch...

-Sasuke ! Ça va ?

-Hn... Oui c'est bon.

-Mais tu saignes !

-Naruto !

-Ou... Oui Nara-san ?

-Si tu avais été plus réactif, Sasuke n'aurait pas eu à te protéger ! Tu dois anticiper mes mouvements et esquiver ! Si j'ai décidé de m'attaquer à toi en premier, c'est parce que tu n'es pas à l'aise au corps à corps. Et toi Sasuke, n'attends pas que je vienne vers toi, viens me chercher toi-même !

-D'accord... Anticiper hein... Sasuke ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois savoir ce que je dois faire ! Occupe-toi d'essayer de le toucher okay ?

-Hn ! »

Cette fois-ci, Naruto sauta sur une branche et brandit son sniper vers Shikamaru. Pendant ce court instant, Sasuke enchaîna un combo de prise de karaté que le plus vieux contra toutes les unes après les autres. Naruto visait Shikamaru du mieux qu'il le pouvait et au moment où son « ennemi » apparu dans la cible, il tira. Malheureusement, au moment où la balle fut partie, c'est Sasuke qui apparut dans celle-ci à cause de la vitesse du combat. C'est au dernier moment que le brun esquiva la balle.

« -Non mais ça va pas Naruto ?! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

-Pardon Sasuke ! Quand j'ai tiré, c'était Nara-san qui était dans la cible !

-Ouais beh fais attention !

-Oui !

-Naruto, j'avais dit d'anticiper, non ? renchérit Shikamaru

-Oui mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose : si vous mourrez dans la Matrix, s'en est fini de vous compris ?

-Ouh la... »

Le combat reprit. Cette fois-ci, Naruto descendit de l'arbre et se cacha derrière son tronc, attendant le bon moment pour sortir. Sasuke, de son côté, avait décidément beaucoup de mal à toucher Shikamaru. C'est après avoir paré un énième coup que Shikamaru s'arrêta pour observer le brun.

« -Tu es essoufflé à ce que je vois !

-E...évidemment... C'est... C'est dur de vous toucher !

-Regarde autour de toi Sasuke et rappelle-toi où nous sommes. Tu ne devrais pas être essoufflé si tu réfléchissais plus à l'environnement dans lequel tu te trouves !

-L'environnement dans lequel je...

-Mais oui ! s'écria Naruto, on est dans la Matrix et donc pas dans la réalité ! L'air que l'on respire ici est superficiel !

-J'ai compris... Merci Naruto ! »

Naruto fut surpris par les remerciements de Sasuke. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu lui dire « Merci ». Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'Uzumaki.

« -De rien Sasuke ! Fais du mieux que tu peux !

-Hn ! »

Sasuke se remit en position de combat et fit signe à Shikamaru d'approcher. Ce que le plus vieux fit avec vitesse et souplesse. Les coups s'enchaînaient sauf que cette fois, Sasuke était devenu bien plus rapide. Mais Shikamaru devint plus rapide que lui. D'un coup, la voix de Naruto s'éleva.

« -Sasuke ! Tu laisses trop d'ouverture et puis tu es trop près de lui ! »

Par cette simple réplique, le brun comprit ce qu'il se cachait sous les paroles de l'Uzumaki : il voulait que celui-ci se recule pour qu'il puisse tirer sur Shikamaru. Il s'éloigna un peu de son adversaire en faisant des petits sauts arrière mais Shikamaru s'élança encore une fois sur l'Uchiha. Sasuke sentait que Naruto s'activait derrière lui, plutôt autour d'eux. Le brun comprit : l'Uzumaki cherchait une ouverture chez leur adversaire.

« -Sasuke ! »

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Sasuke sauta au-dessus de Shikamaru et vit à ce moment-là un laser toucher la sandale gauche de celui-ci. Le plus vieux fut déstabilisé par le laser et c'est à ce moment-là que Sasuke se retourna vers le Nara et lui présenta son point à la figure. Shikamaru allait riposter avant que le brun ne le touche mais il sentit une arme sur sa tempe droite.

« -Bang ! Hé hé ! »

Naruto baissa son arme et fit un grand sourire à Sasuke, auquel il répondit. Tous deux ne savaient pas pourquoi mais ils avaient su l'un comme l'autre comment son coéquipier allait agir. C'était comme si l'un pouvait lire les pensées de l'autre et inversement.

« -Je suis surpris les garçons ! Agréablement surpris ! Vous étiez parfaitement synchros, vraiment, bravo !

-Merci Nara-san !

-Bon, nous arrêtons l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui !

-D'accord !

-Hn.

Après s'être déconnectés de la Matrix, Sasuke et Naruto se dirigèrent vers leur chambre où l'un et l'autre tombèrent sur leurs lits respectifs pour sombrer doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ? Des réactions ? Héhé~ !

Bon, je vous retrouve le samedi 27 de ma belle villa à la Réunion pour le chapitre 9 (vous voulez me tuer, allez-y, je suis immortelle XD) ! Vous retrouverez donc Yaya-chi le mercredi 24 pour le chapitre 8 ! Tchou tchou le p'tits loups !

_Fye-chan, le samedi 20 octobre 2012_

_"Yaya-chi : Fye-chan ?_

_Fye-chan : Oui ?_

_Yaya-chi : TRUTH OR DARE ? \(°A°)/ (Action ou vérité)_

_Fye-chan : T'es sérieuse ?_

_Yaya-chi : Réponds ! Truth or dare ?_

_Fye-chan : Shut up !"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteure :** Yaya-chi

**Bâta lectrice / correctrice :** Fye-chan

**Rating :** **M** pour la totalité de la fan fic, mais **K+** pour ce chapitre.

**Genre : **Univers Alternatif ; Yaoi (le yaoi implique des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins explicitées. J'enjoins tous ceux et celles que ce genre d'écrit peut déranger à ne pas poursuivre leur lecture et à quitter cette page.) ; Romance ; Sci-Fi.

**Disclamer : **De façon évidente, ni les personnages ni l'univers de Naruto ne nous appartiennent, ni ceux de Matrix.

**Note De l'Auteure** : Konnichiha ! Yaya ne va pas bien, alors elle va faire vite (oui, elle parle à la troisième personne, et alors ?). Yaya tient à remercier toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews ! En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, c'est un chapitre de révélation ! Bonne lecture !

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :** Après s'être déconnectés de la Matrix, Sasuke et Naruto se dirigèrent vers leur chambre où l'un et l'autre tombèrent sur leurs lits respectifs pour sombrer doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Le lendemain, c'est Hinata qui vint les réveiller, portant un large plateau. Elle leur amenait le petit déjeuner avec un sourire, un peu timide.

-Bonjour, les garçons. Prêts à retourner dans la Matrix ?

-Heu... Je ne sais pas ? hésita Naruto.

-On ne sait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, expliqua Sasuke. Vraiment pas, même.

Hinata laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle s'assit au pied du lit de Naruto, le plateau sur les genoux. Pendant qu'elle commençait à parler, le blond se rapprocha pour remplir son estomac vide. Il eut d'ailleurs la décence de passer distraitement un bol à Sasuke.

-Je ne peux pas vous dire que ce n'est pas risqué. Si vous vous faisiez attaquer lorsque vous faisiez encore partie du système, maintenant que vous êtes son ennemi...

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard effrayé.

La porte de la petite chambre se rouvrit. Sasori et Deidara entrèrent.

-Salut les mecs ! salua Hinata.

-Bonjours Deidara.

-On t'a entendu leur faire peur...

-Je ne leur faisais pas peur !

-De toute façon, rajouta Deidara à l'attention de Sasori, ils risquent quand même moins que nous.

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-On est pas censé en parler... souffla Hinata, qui voyait déjà paraître la lueur qu'elle redoutait dans les yeux de Deidara.

-Si Shikamaru vous a faits sortir de la Matrix, tous les deux, c'est parce qu'il a connu une personne, il y a très longtemps, commença le blond, en s'asseyant au pied du lit de Sasuke.

Sasori et Hinata laissèrent échapper un gros soupire.

-Cette personne avait le pouvoir de modifier la Matrix comme il l'entendait. Mais cette personne est morte, et a emporté avec elle nos espoirs de réduire les machines à néant.

-Alors c'est ça l'Élu ? s'exclama Sasuke.

-Oui, comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna Hinata.

-Shikamaru me l'a dit. Il pense... que l'un de nous est l'Élu...

-Juste, sa réincarnation est prévue, et Shikamaru, tout comme les autres, guette son retour.

-Les autres ? répéta Naruto. Les membres de l'équipage ?

-Non, les autres capitaines, répondit Sasori.

-Il y a plusieurs équipages tels que le notre, qui arpentent la Terre. Ils récupèrent ceux qu'ils ont fait sortir de la Matrix, et protègent Zion.

-Zion ?

Les trois autres soupirèrent de concert.

-Shikamaru s'est vraiment contenté du strict minimum... constata Sasori.

-Comme d'habitude, mon chéri... fit Deidara.

-C'est une ville. La seule abritant encore des êtres humains. Elle a été construite sous terre, près du centre, là où il y a encore de la chaleur. Kiba et Konan y sont nés.

-Ah ?

-Bon, on vous laisse finir votre petit-déjeuner, à tout à l'heure.

* * *

Naruto et Sasuke marchaient main dans la main, sans même y prêter attention. Il ne lâchaient pas Shikamaru des yeux, craignant de le perdre de vue dans la foule, cependant, tout un tas de détails incongrus ne cessaient d'attirer leur attention ailleurs.

-La Matrix... Elle est sans cesse remplie de gens. Ce sont ces gens que nous tentons de sauver, mais tant qu'il n'ont pas été débranchés, il en font encore partie.

Les deux garçons derrière lui s'arrêtèrent pour regarder un jongleur spectaculaire. Sans même se retourner, Shikamaru lança :

-Est-ce que vous m'écoutez, les garçons ?...

Surpris d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit, ils se tournèrent brusquement vers le capitaine, Naruto le rouge déjà aux joues. Mais ils se trouvèrent face à deux agents, pointant leurs armes sur eux. Instinctivement, Naruto se baissa, tirant avec lui un Sasuke qui avait tenté de se placer en bouclier devant lui.

-T'es malade ! s'exclama Naruto. Je t'interdis de faire ça !

-Pause !

Tout mouvement autour d'eux s'arrêta.

Le blond poussa Sasuke à l'épaule et remarqua ensuite que le temps semblait suspendu, et se releva lentement, entraînant le brun avec lui.

-Que se passa-t-il ? demanda Sasuke. Nous ne sommes pas dans la Matrix ?

-Non, en effet, répondit Shikamaru. C'est un autre programme d'entraînement. Nous sommes ici pour que vous vous rendiez compte d'une chose. Une fois que vous êtes passé dans notre camps, tout ceux qui vous entourent dans la Matrix sont vos ennemis.

-Que son-ils, eux ?

Sasuke se rapprocha de Shikamaru, tirant doucement Naruto par la main.

-Ces fameux agents qui vous poursuivent. Ils sont des programmes qui s'infiltrent partout, et nous traquent. Ils sont nos ennemis directs, dans la Matrix. Ils ne peuvent être tués, et ici, ils sont tout le monde, et personne. Vous devez être très prudents. Tous les humains qui ont essayer de se débarrasser d'eux ont été tués. Mais là où eux ont échoué, vous pouvez réussir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous faire comprendre, là ? soupira Naruto.

-Qu'avons-nous de particulier ?

-Pas vous deux... L'un de vous deux... Malgré le fait que je leur avait demandé de ne pas le faire, je suppose que les autres ont du vous parler plus de l'Élu.

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Et bien je pense avoir trouvé cette personne. Je pense que l'un de vous pourrait être cette personne.

-Tu me l'a déjà dit, mais je ne comprends pas... Quel genre de particularité a l'Élu ?

-Il peut _posséder_ la Matrix.

Sasuke et Naruto ouvrirent de grands yeux. Le décor disparut et on les débrancha.

* * *

Tout l'équipage – ou presque – du Kamikaze, ainsi que Naruto et Sasuke se trouvait autour d'une table, à discuter tranquillement en mangeant leur repas. En fait de _repas_ il s'agissait d'une bouillie blanchâtre. Mais puisque Konan assurait qu'elle contenait tous les nutriments nécessaires au corps, et que le goût en était fade et donc supportable, tout le monde mangeait sans se plaindre.

Shikamaru, le seul qui n'était pas attablé avec eux, entra dans la pièce, et lança :

-Kiba. Quand tu auras fini, tu pourrais nous rapprocher d'une zone d'émission ? Nous allons la voir.

Et il repartit, Kiba, qui déjà avait fini, sur les talons.

Naruto darda un regard curieux sur Deidara, dont il savait qu'il répondrait à ses questions sans se faire prier.

-_Elle_ qui ?

-L'oracle, répondit Hinata à la place du blond. C'est une personne très gentille. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée, lorsque Shikamaru et les autres m'ont sortie de la Matrix. Je suis la dernière à être arrivée, avant vous, mais c'était déjà il y a quelques années. C'est une vieille femme qui vit avec une flopée d'enfants dont elle prend grand soin.

-Mais... Pourquoi doit on aller la voir ? demanda Naruto.

-C'est elle qui a prédit le retour de l'élu. Elle a dit à Shikamaru qu'il le trouverait. Et maintenant...

-Vous devez savoir que cette visite est très importante. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

-Du moins pas d'elle !

* * *

-Alors, c'est partit, lança Kiba.

Tout l'équipage, en dehors bien sûr de lui et Konan, était branché. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce sombre. Au centre, sur une table bancale, un téléphone, fixe, à cadran très ancien, sonnait. Shikamaru le décrocha, et se contenta de quelques mots :

-On y est.

Sans le montrer, Naruto s'émerveilla sur ce qui l'entourait. Ou plutôt _ceux_ qui l'entouraient. Shikamaru portait uniquement du noir dont un long manteau, et était équipé de plusieurs armes à feu. Temari, de la même façon, était aussi tout de noir vêtue. Hinata, à l'inverse, faisait blanc intégral, y comprit pour ses armes.

Sasori et Deidara étaient habillés sobrement, de vêtements tout à fait courants. Mais ils étaient très armés.

Ils sortirent les uns derrières les autres de la pièce, et débouchèrent dans une ruelles, une impasse. Sans hésitation, Shikamaru prit place au volant de la somptueuse voiture qui était là, Temari sur le siège passager. Naruto et Sasuke, la plupart du temps main dans la main, montèrent à l'arrière.

Ils démarrèrent laissant les autres derrière eux. Ils roulaient depuis quelques secondes quand Naruto, surpris de ce qu'il voyait au dehors, prit la parole :

-On est pas...

-Au japon ? coupa Temari. Non, en effet.

-J'allais dire Tôkyô... On est même pas au Japon ?!

-Non ! C'est les États-Unis. Vous ne vous êtes pas demandés pourquoi entre deux disques de combat, Kiba avait glisser celui de l'anglais ?

-Ben...

-C'est vrai, reprit Temari, c'est surtout parce que c'est la langue de Zion, et celle que nous utilisons avec les autres équipages. Nous ne parlons japonais qu'entre nous, à bard du Kamikaze.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Naruto.

-En même temps, réfléchit Sasuke, il n'y avait aucune raison que _tous_ les équipages soient japonais...

-En effet, acquiesça Temari.

Puis elle se retourna.

-Nous y sommes, venez avec moi, les garçons.

Ils sortirent tous les trois pour entrer dans un bâtiment en sale état. Dans le hall, les murs étaient tagués, et un vieil homme aveugle en costume trois pièce était assis là, dodelinant de la tête. Sasuke cru remarquer un signe qu'il aurait fait de la tête à l'attention de Shikamaru, mais l'oublia vite.

Ils prirent un ascenseur, lui aussi très dégradé.

-C'est elle qui a prédit la réincarnation de cette personne, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sasuke après un temps. L'élu...

-C'est Deidara qui vous l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto acquiesça.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit de plus à ce sujet ?

-Que je trouverai l'élu.

Sur ces mots, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir long et tristement nu et tagué. Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, et les deux plus jeunes suivirent le capitaine. Finalement, celui-ci s'arrêta devant une porte, et leur fit signe de l'ouvrir. Hésitant, Naruto leva la main, mais au moment où il effleurait la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit.

Une jeune femme à la peau chocolat parut devant eux.

-Bienvenue, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Puis elle s'écarta, et ils entrèrent tous les trois. Shikamaru s'arrêta dès l'entrée, et se vautra dans une chaise laissée là en baillant. Temari s'adossa au mur à côté de lui. La jeune femme conduisit Sasuke et Naruto au salon, et leur demanda d'attendre un instant.

Autour d'eux, des enfants plus ou moins jeunes, ainsi que des adolescents étaient assis un peu partout, et faisait preuve de diverses capacités hors norme. Des cubes volaient, des couverts étaient tordus...

-L'oracle va vous recevoir, c'est par là.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et se trouvèrent face à une femme plutôt âgée, à la peau brune elle aussi, tenant un plateau de cookies.

-Bonjour, les garçons ! Un cookie ?

Elle tendait le plat vers Naruto. Celui-ci, sans hésitation, leva sa main libre – l'autre toujours enserrée dans celle de Sasuke – et prit un cookie. Il le croqua avec envie. Puis, l'Oracle sourit et posa le plateau sur la table. Elle retira son gant de cuisine en fixant Sasuke.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je savais que tu refuserais...

Sasuke se rembrunit. Naruto gloussa, et leva la moitié de son propre cookie à hauteur de la bouche de son ami. Le brun ne chercha même pas à comprendre et le goba, effleurant de ses lèvres la peau douce des doigts du blond.

Alors l'Oracle tendit à nouveau les cookies à Naruto, qui en prit deux, et continua à nourrir son compagnon en riant. Sasuke, malgré lui, appréciait beaucoup la chose.

-Bien ! Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, à votre avis, lequel de vous deux est l'élu ?

Ils échangèrent un regard. Ils n'y avaient pas vraiment pensé.

-Je vais vous dire une chose. Toi, Naruto, tu n'es pas l'élu. Mais toi, Sasuke, tu n'es pas l'élu non plus. Tous les deux, vous avez le pouvoir, mais il vous manque quelque chose. Une chose que vous attendez.

-Quoi ? s'empressa de demander Naruto.

-Je ne sais pas, fit l'oracle, et s'éloignant. Un événement quelconque, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Sasuke laissa échapper un rire.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? fit l'Oracle.

-C'est Shikamaru. Il va être tellement déçu...

-Ah, pauvre Shikamaru. S'il disparaît, nous sommes perdus...

-Comment ça ? releva Naruto.

-Vous voulez vraiment l'entendre ? Bien sûr, que vous voulez... Il croit en vous, les garçons. Il ne sait pas en lequel de vous deux il doit croire le plus, mais il est aveuglé par sa confiance en vous. Tellement, qu'il pourrait se sacrifier pour l'un de vous.

-Quoi ?!

-Vous allez devoir choisir... Ce sera votre choix personnel, sans même tenir compte de l'autre dont vous tenez la main maintenant. Mais ce sera vous, ou Shikamaru.

Ils restèrent abasourdis, n'échangeant même pas un regard comme ils le faisaient d'habitude dans ces situations.

Ils revinrent dans l'entrée, ou Shikamaru les attendait. En soupirant, celui-ci se leva, et lâcha, en voyant Naruto ouvrir la bouche :

-Je ne veux pas savoir, c'est trop galère...

Ils quittèrent l'appartement.

* * *

Normalement, Yaya devrait vous faire tout un blabla. Mais elle a pas envie, pour une fois. Prochain chapitre pour samedi 27.  
Yaya vous retrouvera mercredi 31. Mais chez nous, pas de spécial Halloween, désolée...

_Yaya-chi, le 24 octobre 2012. Mis à jour le 24 novembre 2012._

_"Fye-chan : Attends... Aucun d'eux n'est l'élu ?!  
Yaya-chi : Ben non...  
Fye-chan : Mais là, plus PERSONNE ne comprend RIEN !  
Yaya-chi : ... ... ... Tu m'embêtes !"_


	9. Chapter 9

Auteure : Fye-chan

Bâta lectrice / correctrice : Yaya-chi

Rating : M pour la totalité de la fan fic, mais K+ pour ce chapitre.

Genre : Univers Alternatif ; Yaoi (le yaoi implique des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins explicitées. J'enjoins tous ceux et celles que ce genre d'écrit peut déranger à ne pas poursuivre leur lecture et à quitter cette page.) ; Romance ; Sci-Fi.

Disclamer : De façon évidente, ni les personnages ni l'univers de Naruto ne nous appartiennent, ni ceux de Matrix.

Rappel du chapitre précédent : Ils revinrent dans l'entrée, ou Shikamaru les attendait. En soupirant, celui-ci se leva, et lâcha, en voyant Naruto ouvrir la bouche : -Je ne veux pas savoir, c'est trop galère... Ils quittèrent l'appartement.

Note De l'Auteure : Yahiho~ ! C'est Fye-chan en direct live de la Réunion ! Voilà votre chapitre 9 ! L'histoire avance les amis, vous allez voir ! Je remercie **Ichigo **pour sa fidélité et sa review ainsi que **Serenna14** à qui je dis « eh bien... Ton idée est marrante, elle m'a bien faite rire mais non ce n'est pas ça, c'est beaucoup plus simple, tu verras XD ».

Bon beh... Bonne lecture les p'tits loups !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Ils se dirigeaient lentement en voiture vers le bâtiment qui, grâce à un vieux téléphone dans une de ses pièces, les ferait revenir dans la réalité, à bord du Kamikaze. Shikamaru avait été stricte à ce sujet : si quelqu'un était dans la Matrix, il ne devait, ô grand jamais, être débranché avant d'avoir répondu à un appel téléphonique fixe de Kiba, où qu'il soit. Sinon, cela signifiait la mort immédiate de la personne. « Le corps y est, mais pas l'âme... » avait dit Shikamaru d'un ton rêveur.

Naruto et Sasuke étaient déçus et soulagés en même temps. Si ni l'un ni l'autre n'était l'Élu, cela leur enlevait une part de responsabilité énorme mais quelque part, ils pensaient qu'ils étaient spéciaux... Au fond d'eux-même, ils le savaient. Sinon, pourquoi avaient-ils l'impression d'entendre les pensées de l'un et de l'autre lorsqu'ils combattaient en duo ? Pourquoi avaient-ils l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines ?

Naruto, ne voulant se torturer l'esprit d'avantage, arrêta toutes réflexions. Quelque part, il était content que Sasuke ne soit pas l'Élu. Oh oui, il l'avait même redouté, car dans le cas contraire, il savait qu'il aurait dû se séparer du brun et ça, il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Sasuke pensait la même chose. Il avait besoin du blond pour se sentir vivant dans cette nouvelle réalité. Il en avait prit conscience lorsqu'il avait ramener Naruto dans leur chambre, après que Shikamaru leur ai montré la dure réalité qu'était l'an 2212 . Et de plus, s'il ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher la main du blondinet, c'était parce qu'il avait peur. Peur que s'ils se lâchaient, il ne saurait plus faire de distinction entre le vrai et le faux. C'était un point indéniable, il ne pouvait plus vivre sans Naruto. Il ne _pourrait_ plus vivre sans Naruto. Sa main pâle se resserra doucement sur celle hâlée du blond. Naruto répondit à la légère pression, se voulant rassurant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur destination. Shikamaru gara la voiture devant la porte du vieux bâtiment. En sortant du véhicule, Sasuke et Naruto remarquèrent que le soleil commençait à décliner doucement derrière les grands buildings. La voix de Naruto s'éleva.

« -C'est vraiment réaliste quand même.

-... … Hn. »

Arrivés au vieux téléphone fixe de l'immeuble délabré, Temari sortit un téléphone portable, que Sasuke qualifia de « frigo », et l'alluma pour finalement le porter à son oreille.

« -On est prêt ! Tu peux appeler Kiba !

-Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?! Je peux voir tous vos mouvements, où que vous soyez tu te rappelles ?

-Oui, oui... Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

-C'est pour maintenant ! »

Et le téléphone à cadran sonna. Shikamaru fit signe à Naruto de décrocher le premier. C'est avec un grand regret que le blond lâcha la main de Sasuke pour répondre à l'appel. Le blond ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Konan se tenait à côté de lui et l'avait débranché. Il se leva du siège et couru presque en direction de celui de l'Uchiha pour lui prendre la main et le débrancher à son tour sous ordre de Kiba. Une fois tout le petit monde « réveillé », Shikamaru annonça qu'ils avaient besoin de se reposer donc, pas de chichis et tout le monde dans leurs chambres respectives. Sasuke et Naruto ne se firent pas prier et rejoignirent leurs couchettes. Sombrer dans les méandres du sommeil ne fut compliqué pour aucun des deux jeunes hommes.

Sasuke était dans un sommeil sans rêves mais réparateur lorsqu'il entendit Naruto s'agitait sur son lit. L'Uchiha releva la tête en direction de son ami et constata qu'une grimace déformait ses traits. Un cauchemar ? Sans doute. Il tenta de se rendormir en se disant que ça passerait mais cela lui fut impossible. Naruto se mettait à gesticuler maintenant ! Il se tournait et se retournait sur son lit. Ce qui fit réagir Sasuke fut un gémissement de la part de l'Uzumaki. Un gémissement de douleur, comme si son cœur se déchirait.

« -Naruto, réveille-toi... »

Pas de réponse. Sasuke se leva et s'assit sur le lit de son compagnon.

« -Oï~ ! Naruto ! Réveille-toi bon sang ! Calmes-toi, ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Naruto ! »

Le blond se releva brusquement, faisant sursauter Sasuke. Une lueur de terreur et de douleur figuraient dans ses yeux bleus.

« -Sasuke... Tu... Tu es toujours là...

-Hn ? Pourquoi je ne devrais plus être là ?

-Je... J'ai rêvé que tu t'en allais... Tu... Tu n'en as pas l'intention hein ? De t'en aller je veux dire... »

Naruto avait dit ça avec un ton rempli de tristesse, presque de supplication. Cela fendit le cœur du brun qui s'approcha lentement de l'Uzumaki pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il le serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« -Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'aller nulle part Naruto, du moins, pas sans toi ! Je ne partirai pas, je te le promets...

-C'est...C'est vrai ?

-Hn...

-Tant mieux...

-Essaie de te rendormir d'accord ?

-Voui... »

Au moment où Sasuke allait se détacher de Naruto pour se réinstaller sur son lit, il sentit une petite poigne sur son tee-shirt. Cette petite poigne l'empêchait de faire tout mouvement.

« -Naruto... Tu pourrais me lâcher pour que je puisse aller me recoucher ?

-Sasuke...

-Hn ? »

Naruto releva la tête vers l'Uchiha avec un air de supplication. A ce moment-là, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de trouver Naruto adorable.

« -Tu veux bien... Dormir avec moi s'il-te-plaît ?

-...

-Le lit est étroit, je sais, mais je ne trouverais pas le sommeil si tu n'es pas contre moi. »

Il avait terminé sa phrase dans un murmure. Mignon. C'est cela que pensa Sasuke à cet instant. Il se coucha sur le lit, entraînant Naruto avec lui. Un grand sourire illumina le visage du blond et Sasuke le trouva magnifique. Il caressa le visage hâlé de son compagnon avec sa seule main libre, l'autre étant autour de sa taille et sous le poids du blond. Au contact doux, Naruto ferma les yeux et soupira de bien-être. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette chaleur que lui procurait la main de Sasuke. Le brun regarda un instant la figure de son ange et approcha lentement son visage du sien. C'est avec une douceur incomparable qu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto. Elles étaient douces et chaudes et avaient un goût épicé, lui rappelant les îles. Il resta quelques instants comme ça puis rompit le contact. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, de peur de tomber sur du dégoût. Et oui, le grand Sasuke Uchiha avait peur du rejet, l'ayant trop expérimenté avec son père, même s'il était dans la Matrix. Mais le geste de Naruto le surprit. Celui-ci avait mit son front contre le sien et retenait la tête du brun par la nuque.

« -Tu peux...Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, tu sais ? »

C'est ce qu'il fit et en fut très heureux lorsqu'il tomba sur deux perles bleues le regardant intensément. Le blond serrait le tee-shirt de Sasuke de façon agréable. Le brun comprit. Naruto ne regrettait pas, au contraire, il avait apprécié. L'Uchiha regarda son... ami ? Oh non, ce n'était plus trop ça à présent. Bref, le brun regarda Naruto avec un air interrogateur. Naruto répondit à son regard avec un petit rire discret.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dégoûte pas le moins du monde, ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis gay...

-Tu es... homo ?

-Voui... Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

-Non...

-Quelque part, ça me fait plaisir, que tu ne l'ai pas capté, ça prouve que toi au moins, tu me considères comme ton égal. »

Sasuke sentit un vague sentiment de tristesse l'envahir. Alors comme ça, personne ne le voyait comme quelqu'un de normal ? Rien qu'en pensant à cela, il fut de nouveau prit d'un élan de tendresse. Il colla une nouvelle fois ses lèvres à celles de Naruto, mais avec plus d'intensité cette fois. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques secondes, ou peut-être même quelques minutes, savourant la chaleur et la douceur de l'autre. C'est Naruto qui initia le baiser en se mettant à suçoter doucement la lèvre inférieur de son brun. Sasuke trouva le geste si doux qu'il le laissa faire pour finalement exercer la même chose sur les lèvres du blond. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto entrouvrit la bouche et Sasuke comprit. Il introduisit sa langue entre les lèvres de son futur amant et c'est ensemble que les deux langues sœurs s'exercèrent à un bal doux mais remplit de sentiments tout aussi forts. A travers ce baiser, Sasuke voulait honorer sa promesse et Naruto le remerciait. C'est légèrement essoufflés que les deux garçons rompirent leur contact. Ils se regardèrent, droit dans les yeux.

Finalement, Sasuke reposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

« -Dors maintenant, tu en as besoin.

-Voui... »

Naruto colla sa tête au torse de Sasuke et c'est en souriant qu'il sombra dans le sommeil, suivit de près par le brun.

C'était le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte qui réveilla doucement nos deux tourtereaux. Ils se redressèrent doucement puis Naruto fit signe à Sasuke de retourner sur son lit. Leur relation n'avait pas besoin de s'ébruiter pour l'instant. Naruto lança un « entrez » ensommeillé à leur visiteur, qui n'était autre que Shikamaru.

« -Bien dormi ?

-Hn.

-Oui !

-Tant mieux. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je viens vous réveillez de si bon matin...

-Euh...Oui ?

-...

-Et bien c'est parce que je voudrais discuter avec vous sur le sujet de votre sortie de la Matrix.

-Ah oui ! La recherche de mon père et de...

-... Mon frère.

-Exactement ! Je voudrais que nous retournions dans la Matrix pour que vous alliez chercher TOUS les documents les concernant.

-Vous ne savez pas où ils se trouvent ?

-Deidara m'avait dit que vous le saviez !

-Nous savons juste qu'ils sont à Zion ! Mais nous ne savons pas où DANS Zion. C'est très grand vous savez ! C'est pas en les cherchant des yeux que vous les trouverez ! Grâce aux codes qu'ils avaient exploités et sans doute déchiffrés, nous pourrons les retrouver plus facilement.

-D'accord... On part quand ?

-Dès maintenant si possible, ne vous inquiétez pas, Temari et moi venons avec vous !

-Okay !

-Hn. »

Shikamaru sortit de la chambre suivit par Naruto et Sasuke, se tenant à nouveau la main. Ils se connectèrent rapidement à la Matrix et se retrouvèrent donc dans les rues de Tokyo, dans une cabine téléphonique isolée. Celle-ci se trouvait justement non loin de l'appartement de Sasuke.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le brun se sentit nostalgique. Même s'il n'avait vécu que quelques poignées de jours dedans, il s'y était vraiment sentit chez lui. Naruto, lui, regardait l'appartement avec attention en lâchant de divers « Wahou ! » ou même quelques sifflements admiratifs par-ci par-là. Sasuke réalisa : Naruto n'était jamais venu chez lui. Il lui fit faire une rapide visite puis l'entraîna dans sa chambre où les documents trônaient encore sur son bureau, comme le jour de son départ. Il les rassembla dans un total désordre puis sortit de l'appartement, toujours suivit de Naruto lui tenant la main.

Il donna les documents à Shikamaru qui les « transféra » à Kiba. L'Inuzuka leur fit comprendre qu'il ne les déchiffrerait que lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés. Ils allaient à présent chez Naruto. Pas besoin de visite, le brun connaissait déjà la maison comme sa poche, pour y avoir passé un bon laps de temps. Naruto récupéra les documents et les donna au Nara qui les « transféra » à leur tour à Kiba.

« -Bon Kiba, il faut que tu nous trouves un point d'accès.

-Ouais je sais, cinq secondes, je cherche.

-On ne peut pas utiliser mon téléphone fixe ? lança Naruto à Shikamaru

-Non, il est trop sophistiqué.

-Euh... Okay ! »

Kiba trouva finalement le même vieux bâtiment que celui dans lequel Naruto et Sasuke avait effectué leur « départ » vers l'an 2212. Ils le retrouvèrent rapidement puis au moment où ils montaient les escaliers, Naruto vit passer un chat dans l'un des couloirs. Puis, après que le félin ai disparu derrière le mur, le même chat effectua les mêmes gestes dans la même direction.

« -Déjà vu ! »

Sasuke regarda son petit ami avec interrogation. Shikamaru, lui, parut inquiet et se mit plus ou moins à paniquer.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Naruto ?

-Beh j'ai vu passer un chat ici et puis lorsqu'il a disparu derrière le mur, le même chat est apparu et a effectué la même chose que le précédent.

-Oh non... Il y a un bug dans la Matrix...

-Pardon ?! »

Temari sortit son « frigo » de sa poche et appela rapidement Kiba.

« -Kiba ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-Les amis... Vous avez intérêt à courir...

-Pourquoi ?

-Les agents arrivent. »

Ni une, ni deux, Temari scanda les dernières paroles de Kiba et tous se mirent à courir dans les escaliers. Ils entendirent une porte se fracasser en bas.

« -On a pas le temps de retourner au Kamikaze pour l'instant. Il ne nous reste qu'une seule solution : se cacher. »

Naruto regarda Sasuke avec un air apeuré peint sur le visage. Le brun raffermit sa prise sur la main de son blond pour le rassurer et pour l'entraîner dans une course infernale, où leurs survies étaient mises en jeu.

« -Ne me lâche pas la main d'accord ? »

Sasuke avait dit ça de manière ferme et détachée en même temps. Naruto acquiesça. Non, il ne le lâcherait pas. Jamais. Ils trouvèrent finalement refuge... entre les deux murs reliant les toilettes à la salle de bain. Ils étaient les uns en dessous des autres, presque en équilibre.

« -Maintenant, plus de bruit compris ?

-Oui !

-J'ai dit quoi il y a deux secondes ?

-Pardon... »

Ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher puis s'arrêter devant la pièce. Ils retinrent leurs souffles. Finalement, l'agent délaissa la pièce pour aller voir ailleurs. Ils soufflèrent de soulagement. Sasuke esquissa un mouvement de pied car il était mal placé et malheureusement, de la poussière s'échappa de son support et tomba droit sur le visage de Naruto, situé juste en dessous de lui.

« -A...A...ATCHOUM !

-Merde... »

Un brusque trou se fit dans le mur, projetant Sasuke en arrière pour ne pas se faire toucher. C'est Shikamaru qui poussa Temari encore plus bas pour déplacer Sasuke ainsi que Naruto. Le fainéant de service détruisit le mur et se retrouva face à l'agent.

« -Allez-y ! Je m'en occupe, je vous rejoindrai !

-Non, on ne vous laissera pas !

-Oh que si ! Temari, emporte ces deux-là et ramène-les au vaisseau !

-...

-Temari !

-Compris... Allez vous-deux, faut se tirer ! »

Temari se laissa tomber sur Sasuke pour le faire lâcher prise, entraînant par la même occasion Naruto vers le bas.

Pendant se temps, tout s'enchaînait très vite pour Shikamaru. L'agent se jeta sur lui et lui fit goûter une droite extrêmement brusque, lui broyant presque la mâchoire et le Nara le lui rendit. Encore un peu abasourdit par le coup, Shikamaru se fit projeter contre la cuvette des toilettes, se cognant durement le bras droit tout en donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia de son adversaire. L'agent lui infligea un coup de pied dans le ventre, le mettant à terre. C'est un dernier coup sur la tête qui le fit plonger dans l'inconscience sous la voix désagréable de l'agent.

« -Ne défies plus jamais l'agent Yamada, Shikamaru, ou tu le regretteras amèrement. »

Naruto et Sasuke couraient du plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Temari avait pu constater qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul agent donc il pourrait facilement revenir au Kamikaze. Arrivés au téléphone, Kiba passa l'appel pendant que les pas de l'agent venaient dans leur direction. C'est de peu qu'ils furent débranchés pour revenir à la réalité. Temari se jeta presque sur Kiba.

« -Où est Shikamaru ?!

-Ils l'ont emmené... »

* * *

Bon... Alors... ça va ? Vous n'êtes pas perdu ? Une question à laquelle je voudrez que vous répondiez : ça ne va pas trop vite entre Naru et Sasu ? Vous voulez me tuer pour cette fin en suspens ? Et beh vous pouvez toujours pas...

Rendez-vous avec ma kawaii Yaya-chi mercredi 31 octobre !

_Fye-chan, le samedi 27 ocotobre 2012_

_"Yaya-chi : Fye-chan..._

_Fye-chan : Oui ma Yaya ?_

_Yaya-chi : I'm boooring~~ ! (je m'ennuie *ton de plainte intense*)_

_Fye-chan : ..._

_Yaya-chi : S'il-te-plaît ! On joue à quelque chose !_

_Fye-chan : ..._

_Yaya-chi : Fye-chan ! *se plaint*_

_Fye-chan : *prend un coussin qui se trouvait à proximité et la frappe*_

_Yaya-chi : Aïeuuuh ! Est-ce que..._

_Fye-chan : NO ! That was NOT a pillow fight ! (ce n'était pas une bataille de polochon)_

_Yaya-chi : D'accord... *ton déçu*"_

__PS : Voilà un de nos p'tits délires quotidien, nous faisons souvent c'te scène, c'est trop drôle !


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteure :** Yaya-chi

**Bâta lectrice / correctrice :** Fye-chan

**Rating :** **M** pour la totalité de la fan fic, mais **K+** pour ce chapitre.

**Genre : **Univers Alternatif ; Yaoi (le yaoi implique des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins explicitées. J'enjoins tous ceux et celles que ce genre d'écrit peut déranger à ne pas poursuivre leur lecture et à quitter cette page.) ; Romance ; Sci-Fi.

**Disclamer : **De façon évidente, ni les personnages ni l'univers de Naruto ne nous appartiennent, ni ceux de Matrix.

**Note De l'Auteure : Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée ! Hier c'était Halloween, et j'aurais dû pouvoir publier, mais j'ai pas pu, et je viens à peine de rentrer chez moi... Donc voilà, premier retard sur cette fic, et le dernier j'espère !  
**En tous cas, je remercie **Ichigo** et **Loveless** pour leurs reviews ! Parce que vraiment, ça fait tellement plaisirs ! Et puis voilà la suite, que vous sachiez enfin ce qui arrive à Shika !  
Bonne lecture !

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :** « -Où est Shikamaru ?! -Ils l'ont emmené... »

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Naruto faisait les cents pas. Sasuke assit sur son lit, le blond allait et venait, sans jamais s'arrêter.

Ils étaient rentrés pas moins de deux heures plus tôt, et il n'avait pas cessé un instant. Et il portait lentement mais sûrement sur le système de son petit ami. Le brun le regardait passer et repasser devant lui, et commençait à avoir mal au crâne.

N'y tenant plus, il le saisit par la taille alors qu'il passait à portée de bras pour la énième fois, et le tira sur ses genoux. Naruto lutta un instant pour reprendre son manège insupportable, mais Sasuke le ceinturait si bien qu'il dû abandonner l'idée.

-Mais enfin, tu ne t'inquiète pas ?! s'énerva-t-il.

-Bien sûr que si, enfin !

Bien sûr, qu'il s'inquiétait pour Shikamaru. Il était toujours en vie, ils le savaient grâce aux scanners de la Matrix que Kiba et Konan n'avaient pas lâchés un instant, mais ils était aussi conscients que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, et aussitôt que les agents sauraient ce qu'il voulaient savoir, le corps de leur capitaine retomberait sans vie – sans âme – sur son siège. Mais pour l'instant, il gémissait encore de douleur par intermittence, et s'il souffrait, il vivait.

En piètre état, certes.

-C'est de ça que parlait l'Oracle, je le sens, je le sais !... souffla Naruto, en se laissant aller contre le torse de son petit-ami.

-Oui, je le sens aussi. Elle savait, et elle nous a laissés faire cette erreur...

-Elle savait aussi que nous pouvions l'aider. Elle l'a dit...

Naruto releva la tête, et rencontra le regard préoccupé de Sasuke. Puis, comme un seul homme – et aussi parce que Naruto se trouvait _sur_ Sasuke – ils se levèrent et se précipitèrent hors de leur chambre, vers le pont.

-Kiba !

-Il faut que tu nous envoie dans la Matrix ! pressa Naruto.

-Quoi ? Vous plaisantez ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

-Si, tu le peux ! railla Sasuke. Tu appuies sur les bons boutons, et je suis sûr que tu y parviendras !...

Temari entra sur ces entres-faits. Elle se hâta de venir à leurs côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Il y a du nouveau ?

-Non, mais ces deux idiots essaient de me convaincre de les envoyer dans la Matrix...

-Vous êtes fous ?! Si Shikamaru s'est fait prendre, c'était pour vous protéger, pour que vous puissiez rentrer sains et saufs ! Je ne vais pas vous laisser tout gâcher ! Il n'aurait pas voulu ça ! C'est... C'est horrible ! Ça réduirait à néant tous ces efforts qu'il a fait pendant des années ! Il ne faut pas que son sacrifice soit vain ! Vous comprenez ça ? Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça !

-Si, tu peux ! insista Sasuke, en haussant le ton.

-Tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire ?! Je ne peux pas ! Ça détruirait tout ce que Shika...

-Nous ne sommes pas l'élu ! coupèrent-ils finalement.

Le regard de Temari se remplit de tristesse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Il était tellement sûr, et il s'est tellement battu pour ce jour...

-Nous ne sommes pas l'élu... répéta Sasuke.

Les larmes débordèrent des yeux verts de la jeune femme en face d'eux.

-Mais... Il va mourir sans...

-On ne peut pas le laisser mourir pour rien... répondit Naruto, en posant une main voulue réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Il faut qu'on y aille ! plaida Sasuke. L'Oracle nous a dit que nous pourrions le sauver.

-Alors je viens avec vous...

-Non, tu ne peux...

-C'est moi qui l'aime ! coupa-t-elle. C'est moi qui l'aime, et je refuse de rester les bras croisés à me ronger les ongles, pendant que d'autres se chargent de me le ramener en vie !

Sasuke et Naruto échangèrent un regard. Puis le blond hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers un siège, entraînant son petit-ami derrière lui.

* * *

Shikamaru se tenait, assit sur une simple chaise en fer, les mains menottée derrière le dossier.

-Ne vous êtes vous jamais émerveillé devant la beauté de la Matrix ? Saviez-vous que le première Matrix avait été conçue pour offrir à chaque individu une vie parfaite ? Ce fut un échec cuisant... Puis on remania la Matrix : pour votre espèce primitive, la perfection ne pouvait être réelle. C'est l'apothéose de votre civilisation, mais aussi de la notre, puisque nous pensons à votre place.

Un homme, qui se tenait là depuis le début, lui injecta un liquide translucide dans le cou. Shikamaru se crispa durcissant les traits de son visage ensanglanté.

-Et vous ne faites plus partie de cette époque... Tels les dinosaures...

* * *

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Temari, en sortant son " frigo ".

-Ils ont commencé à tenter de pénétrer son esprit...

-Combien de temps, avant qu'il ne craque ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il finira par le faire... S'il leur donne les codes d'accès des programmes de Zion...

-Il ne le fera pas.

-Je te l'ai dit. Même lui, il craquera.

-Alors nous devons le récupérer avant cela.

Et elle raccrocha.

* * *

Les yeux de Shikamaru se révulsaient dans ses yeux. Il transpirait, gémissait, et tremblait. En face de lui, seul se tenait l'agent Yamada. Il avait fait sortir les deux autres.

-Tu sais... Je haie cette planète. Prison... Zoo... Réalité, peu importe comment tu l'appelle. Si les odeurs existent, je suis cerné par sa puanteur. Alors tu dois me donner les codes de Zion. Parce que quand je les aurais, je pourrais la détruire, et ils n'auraient plus besoin de moi ici. Je serai libéré !

Tranquillement, sans se presser, Sasuke passa la porte. Il était vêtu de noir, intégralement. Un long manteau sans manches, sur un tee-shirt de même – à col en V – et un pantalon moulant. Il portait aussi de grande bottes à semelles épaisses – des Dr. Martens.

Derrière lui, Naruto était tout sourire. Il portait un énorme manteau bien trop grand, qui traînait par terre. Dessous, bien qu'on ne le voit pas, puisque le vêtement était fermé, il arborait un tee-shirt orange moulant et plutôt court, orné d'une spirale blanche sans fin, et un short en coton rouge pétant. Ses énormes Doc faisaient ressortir la finesse de ses jambe, comme lors de sa première rencontre avec Sasuke.

Celui-ci posa son sac de sport noir sur le tapis roulant, et passa le portique.

La lumière rouge s'alluma, accompagnant un bruit strident.

-Veuillez retirer tous les objets métalliques que vous portez, clés, portables, monnaie... réclama platement un agent de sécurité.

Avec négligence, Sasuke ouvrit son manteau, révélant tout son harnachement.

Un pistolet – chargé bien sûr – de chaque côté de sa ceinture. De même, deux semi-automatiques pendants contre le haut ses cuisses. Dans leurs holsters, quatre autres pistolets.

Le gardiens fit un pas en arrière. Derrière Sasuke, Naruto passa aussi le portique. Il retira négligemment son lourd manteau, révélant un sniper, un pistolet laser, et deux automatiques.

-Putain, c'est pas croyable, mais vous êtes des malades !

Il finit sa phrase dans un cri lorsque Sasuke le heurta de son pied en pleine poitrine. Il recula de plusieurs mètres, rencontrant un poteau.

Tout se passa ensuite très rapidement. Naruto se baissa, et Sasuke mitrailla cinq des six gardes présents. Le dernier appelait du renfort lorsque Naruto l'abattit. Arrivant derrière eux, Temari récupéra le sac de sport, et les suivit. Sasuke balança ses pistolets vides, et prit en main ses pistolets à sa ceinture.

Une dizaine d'hommes armés de fusils à pompes, en combinaisons intégrales ou presque se planqua derrière certains des nombreux piliers de la salle.

-Pas un geste !

Tous les trois échangèrent un regard. Puis Temari lâcha le sac, et ils se séparèrent. Elle partit sur sa droites, et les deux autres à gauche.

La fusillade commença. Sasuke tirait tout ce qui bougeait, Naruto aussi, et ils se planquèrent derrière un poteau, collés l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke lâcha ses pistolets et sortit ses semi-automatiques. Naruto gardait son pistolet laser. Autour d'eux, le bruit des balles était assourdissant, et la poussière volait en tous sens, comme les morceaux de pierre et de plâtre des piliers. Tout partait en miettes.

De son côté, Temari enchaînait les figures acrobatiques, évitant les balles. Lorsque le bruit de l'arme du soldat se tenant juste derrière le pilier qui la couvrait cessa, elle jaillit. A coup de pieds, de points, et de genoux, elle mit l'homme qui avait voulu recharger son arme, à terre. Puis, se remit à couvert.

Le bruit des balle se tut. Naruto et Sasuke sortirent de leur planque, et avancèrent droit devant, tuant tout le monde sur leur passage. Temari se glissa derrière un homme les ayant pris pour cibles, et le désarma rapidement, usant de son fusil à pompe pour l'achever, et en tuer un autre.

Naruto et Sasuke couraient en tirant vers leurs assaillant, sans parvenir cette fois à les toucher. La poussière créait un mur presque opaque autour d'eux. Après une petite pirouette, Naruto s'empara du fusil d'un soldat mort, et tira sur leur dernier attaquant.

Le dernière homme, et la poussière, retombèrent enfin, tout comme Temari récupérait le sac, dans un grincement de semelle.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur qui se referma avec un " ding " caractéristique. Derrière eux, ils laissaient une salle dévastée.

Rapidement, Temari se baissa pour ouvrir le sac. Celui-ci révéla une mallette, contenant elle-même une bombe. La blonde l'arma, pendant que Sasuke bloquait l'ascenseur et les deux autres montait sur son plafond avec Naruto. Elle les rejoignit ensuite.

Ils s'attachèrent, Sasuke et elle, à l'un des câble retenant l'appareil. Naruto se lova dans les bras de son petit-ami, qui le serra contre lui. Puis il coupa l'un des câbles à sa base sur la cabine. L'ascenseur descendit de quelques centimètres dans un grincement sinistre. Ils prirent tous une grande inspiration, et Sasuke coupa le deuxième câble. La cabine se mit à chuter, et eux remontèrent rapidement le long des nombreux étages.

En bas, lorsque la bombe explosa, la salle dévastée s'emplit de flammes grondantes.

* * *

Les deux agents rentrèrent dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je crois qu'il n'est pas au courant...

-De quoi ? demanda Yamada.

Il remit son oreillette qu'il avait auparavant retirée.

-Je crois qu'ils tentent de le sauver...

Le courant fut coupé brusquement. Puis le système anti-incendie se déclencha, et ils furent tous les quatre rapidement trempés.

-Trouvez-les. Et détruisez les, maintenant ! ordonna Yamada.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto et Temari, sur le toit, venaient facilement à bout des hommes armés postés là. Le pilote de l'hélicoptère posé sur le toit se déforma et fut remplacé par un agent. Celui-ci s'approcha tranquillement des trois résistants, et les menaça de son arme. Sasuke et Naruto tentèrent bien de le tuer, mais ni leurs balles, ni leurs laser ne l'atteignirent. L'agent se remit en position, et tira sur Sasuke. Celui-ci se pencha en arrière, et comme au ralenti, évita toutes les balles. Ou presque. L'une d'elle entailla son pantalon et sa cuisse.

-Sasuke !

Le brun retomba sur le dos. En une seconde, l'agent le surplombait, et s'apprêtait à l'abattre.

-Tu n'est qu'un humain...

Mais il se trouva le pistolet laser sur la tempe.

-Évite celui là !

Naruto pressa la gâchette. Le corps vola un peu plus loin, le crâne explosé, secoué de tremblements électriques. L'agent avait disparu.

-Tu es rapide... constata la blonde. Presque comme eux.

-Pas encore assez, se plaignit-il, relevé par Naruto.

-Tu sais piloter un hélico' ? demanda Naruto.

-Pas encore, répondit-elle.

Elle sortit son téléphone.

-Kiba. Il me faut un programme de pilotage pour un hélico' !

-Tout de suite, madame.

Temari ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit.

-En route !

* * *

L'agent qui venait de disparaître revint dans la salle. Les deux autres attendaient toujours. En bruit de ventilation attira leur attention. Dehors, l'hélicoptère venait de se placer à leur hauteur, et Naruto pointait vers leur mur de vitres une mitraillette.

-Non... fit Yamada.

Mais Naruto ne lui aurait sûrement pas obéit s'il l'avait entendu – ce qui n'était en plus pas le cas. Et il mitrailla joyeusement dans leur direction, épargnant bien sûr Shikamaru, et détruisant la façade.

Les agents, au milieu des gerbes d'eau, répliquaient au pistolet, mais rien de très efficace. Ils disparurent laissant des corps sans vie.

-Shikamaru ! Bouge-toi, bon sang ! appela le blond.

Dans le couloir, les agents reprirent forme, investissant de nouveaux corps.

Shikamaru redressa la tête, ses yeux reprirent leur place dans leurs orbites, et il brisa rapidement ses chaînes. Il arracha tous les électrodes qui lui avaient été posés, et se leva. La porte menant, non pas à la pièce, mais à celle qui la séparait du couloir, s'ouvrit sur les agents. armés de leurs fusils, il tirèrent sur Shikamaru, courant vers la fenêtre. Au dernier moment, une balle le blessa à la cheville, et il s'effondra, tombant dans le vide.

Sans hésiter, Naruto – qui, quand même, avait été sanglé de force par Sasuke lorsqu'ils avaient décollé – sauta à sa suite et le rattrapa par le poignet. Sasuke se saisit rapidement de la corde et la retint, l'empêchant de se dévider et de les laisser tomber plus bas.

D'un coup d'œil, Temari s'assura que tout était sous contrôle, et éloigna l'appareil.

Cependant, une des pales de l'hélicoptère fut endommagée par une balle, et elle perdit en partie le contrôle. Elle parvint sans heurt à déposer Shikamaru et Naruto sur un toit, criant à Sasuke de sauter.

-Tu déconnes ?! Viens ici !

Temari hésita, puis lâcha les commandes devenue inutiles et se précipita vers lui. Il coupa la corde, l'attrapa par la taille, et sauta.

-Sasuke ! s'exclama Naruto, en le voyant faire.

Shikamaru fut près de lui dans la seconde. Mais, entraîné par le poids des deux corps, Naruto fut tiré vers le bord du toit. Comme au ralentit, il vit Sasuke et Temari se rapprocher de la façade, et parvint heureusement à se bloquer contre le bord.

De l'avant-bras, Sasuke se prépara à l'impact. Dans son dos l'hélicoptère rencontra la façade du building et explosa, créant une onde de choc, et des flammes.

Il détourna son attention du brasier et des fenêtres qui explosaient, pour se rendre compte qu'ils ne bougeaient plus. Il n'avait sentit aucun choc, et pourtant, ils avaient atteint la vitre. Pas une seule trace, aucun impact...

Et là haut, Naruto l'interpella :

-Sasuke ! Ça va ?

Il avait – de ce qu'en voyait le brun – les mains sur les hanches, et alors qu'eux deux étaient encore pendus à sa taille, se penchait vers le bas.

-Ne te penche pas, baka ! Tu va tomber, abruti !

Le rire de son petit-ami lui parvint alors qu'il s'était déjà écarté du bord, et qu'il commençait à les remonter. Shikamaru se tenait au bord et récupéra Temari, qu'il serra contre lui, puis tendit une main à Sasuke, mais celui-ci l'avait déjà contourné.

Il semblait faire la morale à Naruto, mais à voix basse, cela ne semblait pas très plausible. Puis il le pris contre sa poitrine, et enfouît son nez dans ses cheveux, murmurant quelque chose.

Ils se rapprochèrent d'eux, et Shikamaru lança :

-C'était pas mal... Un peu destructeur, mais pas mal.

Naruto eut un sourire désabusé.

-Tu me crois, maintenant, Temari ? poursuivit le brun.

-Shikamaru, commença Naruto, il faut que tu sache...

-L'oracle nous a dit à tous les deux, que nous n'étions pas...

-Elle vous l'a dit, c'est vrai. Mais elle ne vous a pas dit si ensemble, vous pouviez l'être...

Lorsque les agents arrivèrent, ils avaient déjà passé un appel à Kiba, et avaient vidé les lieux.

* * *

-Je le savais ! s'exclama Deidara.

-Calme-toi ! le morigéna Sasori.

-Kiba, fit la voix de Shikamaru.

-Ah, c'est bon de t'entendre à nouveau, capitaine.

-Oui. Il nous faut une sortie.

-J'en ai une. Une station de métro, à cent mètres.

-Parfait.

Il y eut le bruit d'un téléphone qu'on raccroche, puis un silence.

-Naruto _et_ Sasuke sont l'élu ? Genre... Ils sont deux moitiés d'un tout ? souffla Hinata.

-Il semblerait...

* * *

Le téléphone sonnait. Temari passa la première, puis Shikamaru. Naruto, pressé par son petit-ami soucieux, allait prendre le téléphone, mais le combiné lui explosa dans la main, entaillant son visage.

-Putain ! s'exclama-t-il, en faisant un bond en arrière.

Là, qu'il n'avait pas vu en arrivant, il y avait eu un clochard. Maintenant, ils faisaient de nouveau fasse à un agent. Ils se dévisagèrent, puis une fusillade s'engagea. Bientôt, les tires de balles ne furent plus de mise. Naruto avait perdu son pistolet laser dans leurs précédentes attaques, et ils finirent par ne plus avoir de balles. Naruto se tint alors un peu en retrait, tendit que Sasuke affrontait l'agent au corps à corps. Il eut à peine le temps de penser à lui dire de fuir que le blond s'écria :

-N'y pense même pas !

Et, puisqu'au final, Kiba lui avait inculquer ce qu'il fallait savoir sur le corps à corps, comme il l'avait fait pour les armes avec Sasuke, il se précipita vers eux.

De fil en aiguille, de coup de point en coup de tête. Sasuke se retrouva à terre, et l'agent Yamada souleva un Naruto presque autant mal en point vers les railles. On entendait le son d'un train. Il le maintint en place avec force, le faisant gémir de douleur.

-Naruto...

Sasuke se releva lentement, et se traîna vers la voie.

Naruto glissa – bien que Yamada lui ai immobilisé la tête – un regard vers son petit-ami.

-Sasuke...

Avec ses dernière force, il se défit brusquement de la poigne de son opposant, au moment même où le train entrait en station. A la dernière seconde, il saisit la main de Sasuke, qui le tira vers lui. Ils retombèrent au sol, momentanément hors de danger.

Sans tarder, ils se remirent sur leurs pieds, et quittèrent la station en courant. Le train s'arrêta dans un grincement et l'agent en sortit.

Dans la rue, ils couraient côtes à côtes, essoufflés. Sans le moindre scrupules, Sasuke arracha un téléphone à un passant, puis composa le numéro qu'ils connaissaient maintenant par cœur.

-OK, le magicien, maintenant, tu nous sors de là ! ordonna-t-il, lorsque Kiba répondit.

-Retourne là où nous vous avons sortit de la Matrix.

-OK.

Et sans décoller le téléphone de son oreille, il se déporta sur la gauche, suivit de Naruto. L'endroit était à une ou deux minutes à ce rythme.

Ils couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils avaient remarqué qu'ils étaient poursuivis. Kiba les guidait, et Naruto suivait sans mal tous les déplacements de Sasuke. A chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient bloqués, Kiba et Konan leurs trouvaient la bonne direction, la bonne porte, le bon escalier, etc...

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans le bon couloir. Ils avaient abandonné le téléphone depuis peu, ayant eu besoin de leurs mains. Ils suivirent la sonnerie du téléphone.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte, et se trouva face à face avec l'agent qui les avaient devancés. Le coup partit dans la seconde. Lentement, Sasuke tomba sur les genoux, et s'effondra dans les bras de Naruto, les larmes aux yeux.

-Sasuke...

Il prit lui aussi une balle, et le son du téléphone, sonnant toujours, se fit très lointain. Il prit, tout comme Sasuke, plusieurs autres balles, jusqu'à ce que le chargeur de Yamada soit vide.

Bientôt, il gisaient l'un sur l'autre, morts... A bord du Kamikaze, sous les yeux horrifiés de tous, leurs cœurs s'arrêtèrent.

Les deux autres agents rejoignirent leur collègue, et l'un d'eux vérifia : pas de doute, ils étaient bien morts. Ils commencèrent à quitter les lieux.

Les larmes qui avaient emplis les yeux de Naruto coulèrent finalement, tombant sur le visage de Sasuke. Et les yeux de celui-ci s'ouvrirent lentement. En voyant le visage ensanglanté de Naruto au-dessus de lui, il ne sut quoi faire. Il n'avait plus de voix, et la seule chose qu'il put faire, aurait pu paraître idiote, mais ce fut la bonne. Il l'embrassa doucement, jusqu'à ce que le blond réponde enfin.

Ils venaient, tous les deux, de reprendre vie.

Ils se relevèrent rapidement, et se tournèrent vers les agents qui faisaient demi tour. Ils leur tirèrent une demi-douzaine de balles. Mais, main dans la main, ils ne bronchèrent pas. Et alors que les balles auraient dû les atteindre, elles stoppèrent leur courses, et retombèrent sur le sol.

Autour d'eux, Naruto et Sasuke ne voyaient ni le sol, ni les murs, ni les agents. Ils voyaient des codes, des codes, et encore des codes. Et ils savaient qu'ils maîtrisaient tout.

Lorsque Yamada vint sur eux en courant, c'est sans le moindre problème, et avec un synchronisme parfait, qu'ils l'écartèrent. Et brusquement, Sasuke plongea, et entra en lui, pour ensuite le détruire de l'intérieur. L'agent Yamada explosa, ne laissant derrière lui que Sasuke.

Les deux autres agents prirent rapidement la fuite. Ils venaient de détruire ce qui jusque là n'avait jamais pu l'être.

Calmement, main dans la main, et après s'être roulés une jolie pelle, ils rejoignirent le téléphone sonnant toujours, et disparurent.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? On aurait pu s'arrêter là, avec Fye-chan, mais... ça n'aurait pas servit le but ultime de cette fiction, qui est de déterminer une _vraie_ fin au film Matrix - ceux qui l'ont vu comprendront, les autres, allez donc le voir ! Et on aurait jamais su ce qu'il était advenu de Itachi et Minato (vous pouvez le dire, si vous les aviez oubliés !)... Donc je peux affirmer que nous entrons dans la deuxième partie de la fic, celle qui colle un peu moins à Matrix, et qui colle un peu plus à ce qu'on avait envie d'en faire !

Donc, prochain chapitre samedi, et je vous retrouve mercredi prochain ! En espérant que je n'oublie pas, étant donné que ma cousine sera là. Oui, je vous donne le droit de me flageller si je manque une nouvelle fois à mon devoir !

_Yaya-chi, le jeudi premier novembre 2012. Mis à jour le 24 novembre 2012._

_" Yaya-chi : Je suis désolée, gomenasai !_

_Fye-chan : Tu n'as aucune excuse, tu a faillis !_

_Yaya-chi : Naoon ! "_


	11. Chapter 11

Auteure : Fye-chan

Bâta lectrice / correctrice : Yaya-chi

Rating : M pour la totalité de la fan fic, mais K+ pour ce chapitre.

Genre : Univers Alternatif ; Yaoi (le yaoi implique des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins explicitées. J'enjoins tous ceux et celles que ce genre d'écrit peut déranger à ne pas poursuivre leur lecture et à quitter cette page.) ; Romance ; Sci-Fi.

Disclamer : De façon évidente, ni les personnages ni l'univers de Naruto ne nous appartiennent, ni ceux de Matrix.

Rappel du chapitre précédent : Calmement, main dans la main, et après s'être roulés une jolie pelle, ils rejoignirent le téléphone sonnant toujours, et disparurent.

Note De l'Auteure : Yahiho~ ! C'est Fye-chan ! Bon beh voilà le chapitre 11, premier chapitre de la "deuxième partie" de la fic. Nous avons quasiment suivit "The Matrix Reloaded" dans sa totalité mais vous remarquerez quelques changements et différences au film qui vous seront évident. Bon eh bien... Bonne lecture les p'tits loups !

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et parcourut la pièce du regard pour finalement tomber sur la frimousse paisible et endormie de Naruto. Quel rêve effroyable... Tellement réel qu'il avait presque envie de réveiller le blond et de le serrer très fort dans ses bras.

Il se leva discrètement et sortit de la chambre en vérifiant bien que Naruto ne s'était pas réveillé.

Pendant que nos deux héros dormaient, Shikamaru et Kiba pilotaient le vaisseau jusqu'à Zion. Le Nara avait estimé que Naruto et Sasuke était prêts à découvrir cette ville ainsi que sa population. De plus, des membres de leurs familles s'y trouvaient. Ce serait sans doute de belles retrouvailles. Shikamaru avait eu l'occasion de connaître un peu Minato Namikaze, le père de Naruto : c'était un homme charmant et plein de bon sens. Il parlait beaucoup de son fils en disant qu'il regrettait de l'avoir laissé derrière lui. Quelle ne serait pas sa surprise lorsqu'il verrait Naruto arriver ! Un sourire étira les lèvres de Shikamaru. Il était content de rentrer et puis grâce à Sasuke et Naruto, beaucoup plus de gens avaient été tirés de la Matrix ces derniers temps.

« -On est bientôt arrivés Shika !

-Okay... On peut aller se reposer. On annoncera notre arrivée au reste de l'équipage après okay ?

-Ouaip ! »

Ils désactivèrent l'ensemble du vaisseau de sorte à le laisser planer et s'auto-diriger.

Sasuke était assis à la table de la « cuisine ». Le reste de l'équipage dormait encore... Il pensait à son frère qu'il allait bientôt revoir et se demandait comment réagir. Lui mettre un poing dans la tronche ou pleurer de joie dans ses bras ? Bof... Il verrait bien. Il repensa au rêve qu'il venait de faire et un frisson le parcouru du bas de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque. Une tête blonde encore un peu endormie apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« -Je... Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

-C'est quoi c'te question ? Bien sûr que tu peux et même... »

Sasuke se leva et attrapa les mains de Naruto pour le tirer à sa suite. Il se rassit et attira son blond sur ses genoux.

« -Voilà ! »

Un petit sourire embarrassé apparut sur les lèvres de Naruto.

« -Ne~ Sasuke...

-Hn ?

-Tu te rends compte... On va revoir ton frère et mon père... Je t'avoue que ça m'angoisse un peu... T'imagines s'ils ne nous reconnaissent pas ?!

-Arrête de te faire des films... Comme si un père ne pouvait pas reconnaître son fils... Vous êtes liés par le sang, tu le sais ça ?

-Justement non Sas' ! On était liés par le sang mais dans la Matrix !

-Bon... Admettons. Mais si je me souviens bien des photos chez toi, il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Et toi Sasuke ? Tu crois que ton frère va te reconnaître ?

-Beh vu comme on se ressemble... Si je ne le reconnais pas, c'est que je suis aveugle !

-A ce point-là ?!

-Hn. »

Naruto émit un petit rire qui rassura Sasuke. Le brun détestait voir son blond dans cet état pour si peu. Bien qu'il soit nerveux aussi... Doucement, il approcha sa tête de Naruto et au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se sceller, Deidara fit irruption dans la salle, les faisant légèrement sursauter.

« -Aha ! En flagrant délit de cochonneries !

-N'im... N'importe quoi... balbutia doucement Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Deidara ? cracha presque Sasuke au visage du blond à la couette.

-Pas la peine d'être agressif Sasu-chan ! C'est pour vous dire que vous devez vous rendre immédiatement dans la Matrix avec Shika et Tema ! »

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent sur le pont. Shikamaru les attendait, Temari s'était déjà connectée à la Matrix.

« -Ah ! Naruto, Sasuke, vous voilà ! Écoutez, on va rencontrer d'autres capitaines. Nous devons discuter de certaines choses et je tiens à ce que vous soyez présents.

-Bien !

-Hn. »

Ils se connectèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une maison sombre qui avait l'air de descendre dans le plus profond des égouts.

Dans une salle, Gaara, le capitaine de l'équipage américain et Tsunade, le capitaine de l'équipage français, débattaient sur le sujet de l'attaque des Machines à Zion, qui allaient sans doute débuter dans très peu de temps. Ils cherchaient une solution plausible pour réussir à protéger tous les habitants et mettre le plus de « soldats » sur le pont.

« -Elles se rassemblent... Elles forment une armée, on a aucune chance de s'en sortir ! renchérissait Tsunade.

-Sauf si vous voulez bien me faire confiance et écouter ce que j'ai à dire... »

Shikamaru apparut les mains dans le dos avec ses habits habituels lorsqu'ils étaient dans la Matrix. Sasuke était vêtu comme lors du sauvetage de leur capitaine. Naruto de même sauf un changement de couleur fréquent : cette fois-ci, ses vêtements étaient oranges.

Tsunade s'approcha des trois nouveaux venus pendant que Killer Bee, capitaine de l'équipage africain, les saluait bruyamment avec un rap pourri. Sasuke arbora une mine désabusée devant tant de puérilité tandis que Naruto répondait joyeusement avec un rap tout aussi... pourri. Gaara ouvrit la bouche et fit cesser les bruits dérangeant de Bee pour mieux se retourner vers le Nara.

« -Shikamaru... Et puis...

-Je vous présente Naruto et Sasuke : tous deux sont l'élu.

-L'un la moitié de l'autre hein... Enchantée les garçons ! fit Tsunade en leur tendant une main qu'ils serrèrent chacun leur tour

-C'est bien joli de dire ça Shikamaru mais... Pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce que tu as en tête ? renchérit une femme avec des macarons et un air de chinoise.

-Bien sûr capitaine Tenten. Je ne peux dire qu'une chose : ceux qui me suivent savent que le combat touche à sa fin. La prophétie va se réaliser, je le sais. Nous devons juste attendre une chose : l'Oracle. Il faut qu'un vaisseau prenne la place du mien pendant que je vais dans la Matrix pour attendre que celui-ci se manifeste. Il me faut juste 36 heures.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? lâcha Tsunade.

-Parfaitement...

-Sauf que si nous faisons ça, nous désobéissons au commandant Asuma... dit calmement Gaara.

-Quelle ironie... Si nous sommes réunis ici, c'est justement parce que nous désobéissons aux lois de la Matrix...

-Bon... Et si tu te fais emprisonner ? supposa Tenten.

-Il est hors de question que ça arrive. »

Pendant ce temps, une voiture noire se gara devant le bâtiment où discutaient tous les capitaines. Deux hommes en costards-cravate sortirent de la voiture.

Sasuke, écoutant perspicacement la conversation releva brusquement la tête vers Naruto qui avait commencé à le fixer aussi. Ils hochèrent la tête dans un commun accord et coururent vers les escaliers qu'ils gravirent à grande vitesse, main dans la main.

L'un des deux hommes frappa à la porte en un « Toc ! Toc ! » sonore. Un homme habillé en noir, membre de l'un des équipages dont le capitaine était présent, ouvrit une petite fenêtre. La lumière des phares de la voiture l'aveugla légèrement mais pas trop, grâce à ses lunettes de soleil. Il ne put néanmoins pas identifier l'homme en face de lui.

« -C'est pour quoi ?

-Je suis venu voir Naruto et Sasuke...

-Connais pas... »

Il referma la fenêtre et c'est à ce moment-là que Sasuke et Naruto arrivèrent devant la porte.

« -C'était qui ? lança Sasuke

-Chais pas... Un homme en costard j'crois... répondit l'homme en noir. »

Naruto regarda Sasuke avec des yeux paniqués. Sasuke acquiesça pour confirmer : oui, ils étaient en danger et allaient devoir se battre. Il resserra un peu sa main sur celle de Naruto. Les yeux du blond devinrent soudain déterminés. Il se tourna vers l'homme en noir.

« -Dis aux autres en bas que la réunion est terminée : les agents sont là !

-Pardon ?!

-Vite ! »

La porte vola en éclat et l'homme en noir partit à toutes jambes dans les escaliers.

Naruto lâcha la main de Sasuke et prit un pistolet laser sur sa ceinture qu'il dirigea directement sur l'agent qui venait d'entrer et lui tira abondamment dessus, sans aucune retenue.

Deux autres agents débarquèrent, marchant presque sur le premier, K.O., et se postèrent face à nos deux héros.

« -C'est eux, dit l'un.

-L'anomalie, renchérit l'autre.

-On passe à l'action ? questionna le premier.

-Oui, lui répondit le deuxième, ce n'est...

-...qu'un humain, compléta sans hésiter le premier avant de se jeter sur Sasuke. »

Il enchaîna les coups de poings que le brun esquiva avec brio avant de lui envoyer lui-même son poing dans la figure, le projetant contre le mur derrière lui. Le deuxième essayait de tenir tête à Naruto qui enchaînait les acrobaties pour esquiver l'agent qui s'attaquait à lui au corps à corps. Naruto jonglait entre son pistolet laser et son revolver. Il finit par toucher son ennemi qui fut déséquilibré et le blond en profita pour le projeté d'un coup de pied puissant dans le ventre dans la rue située à côté de l'immeuble dans lequel il se situait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sasuke, lui, avait également envoyé son adversaire dans la rue et le ruait de coups de pieds. Lorsque l'agent s'arrêta définitivement de bouger, Naruto se rapprocha de son petit ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

« -On gère... On est vraiment trop fort !

-On est pas l'élu pour rien...

-Bon... On va _le_ chercher ?

-Hn. »

Sasuke regarda le ciel et prit Naruto par la taille pour l'attirer doucement mais fermement contre lui.

« -Accroches-toi bien Naruto.

-Okay. »

Sasuke plia les jambes et sauta, son blond contre lui. Tous les deux étaient dans le ciel maintenant, ils volaient.

Dans une voiture, Temari ordonna presque à Shikamaru de sortir son téléphone pour appeler Kiba.

« -Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Des agents sont arrivés pour foutre le bordel...

-Galère...

-Les garçons vont bien ? dit Temari de façon maternelle à l'attention de Kiba.

-Oui, ils vont bien, vous les auriez vu, des fous.

-Où sont-ils ?

-... Ils jouent à Superman... »

Effectivement, les deux garçons volaient au-dessus des nuages. Naruto riait et s'exclamait devant la beauté du paysage.

Finalement, Sasuke s'arrêta un instant, en suspension dans les airs.

« -Naruto.

-Oui ?

-Fais attention, ça va secouer légèrement.

-Hein... ?! »

Sasuke prit appuie sur quelque chose d'invisible et se propulsa avec Naruto vers la ville située en-dessous d'eux.

« -Mais c'est New York !

-Beh oui... Tu croyais qu'on allait le chercher où l'Oracle baka ?

-Ah oui, tu as raison... »

C'est avec une vitesse hallucinante qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur un toit. En dévalant les escaliers menant à l'intérieur de l'immeuble auquel appartenait le toit, Naruto reconnut le bâtiment où ils avaient rencontré l'Oracle. Arrivés devant la porte remplie de graffitis, Sasuke tourna la poignet et entra dans le petit appartement suivit de près par Naruto. Dans le salon : personne. Sasuke alla à la cuisine tandis que Naruto faisait le reste de l'appartement. Ils se rejoignirent dans l'entrée.

« -Mais où est-elle ?... »

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux azurs du blondinet. Sasuke le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant que tout allait bien et qu'il fallait partir. C'est avec regret que Naruto ferma la porte de l'entrée.

Kiba était aux commandes du Kamikaze et paramétrait leur atterrissage sur le pont de Zion. Naruto était de plus en plus nerveux et Sasuke lui susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille pour le déstresser. Cela marcha avec brio... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent.

Ils sortirent du vaisseau et furent littéralement émerveillés, bien que Sasuke ne le montra pas. La ville, bien que souterraine, était éclairée de façon agréable. Elle était faite de façon à avoir un centre avec plusieurs ponts qui rejoignaient des couloirs placé contre les parois, sur tout le périmètre. Des ascenseurs étaient situés à toutes les extrémités des ponts. Naruto constata avec un sifflement que les étages en dessous étaient TRÈS nombreux.

Hinata posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

« -Pour les retrouvailles, va falloir attendre un peu. Zion est immense comme tu peux le constater donc attendez que la fête soit passée okay ?

-...

-Un fête ? Quand ? Où ?

-Ici, ce soir. D'ailleurs, venez avec moi, je vais vous amenez à votre « appartement ».

-Yep !

-Hn. »

Avant de partir, ils virent trois hommes habillés à l'orientale s'approcher de Shikamaru.

« -Capitaine Shikamaru Nara...

-Messieurs.

-Le commandant Asuma Sarutobi vous demande dans son bureau.

-Galère... Bien, je vous suis. A plus tard, Sasuke, Naruto !

-A plus tard Shikamaru ! »

Les deux garçons suivirent Hinata vers l'ascenseur le plus proche. Au dernier moment, Kiba, Deidara et Sasori s'immiscèrent dans l'ascenseur, devenu trop étroit. Sasuke fut soudainement collé à Naruto et fut forcé de glisser une jambe entre celles du blondinet pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Naruto, rouge comme une tomate n'osait pas bouger.

« -Dei ! Tu prends trop de place punaise !

-Nan mais tu t'es vu Sasori ?

-Arrêtez les garçons, vous m'écrasez !

-Rien à fichtre ! »

Deidara donna un petit coup à Hinata qui se retrouva collée au dos de Sasuke. Le brun dû se presser un peu plus contre le corps de l'Uzumaki. Soudainement, la voix de Naruto retentit dans l'ascenseur.

« -Sas...Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-Tu... Tu m'écrases...

-Désolé mais pour l'instant, je peux pas bouger...

-Et... Il n'y a pas que ça en fait...

-Hein ? »

Sasuke remarqua soudainement la bosse contre sa jambe. Ce qui déclencha... une bosse chez lui aussi.

Au moment où les trois autres garçons de l'ascenseur descendirent, la jeune fille aux yeux blancs se retourna vers le couple, toujours collé.

« -Votre appartement est trois étages plus bas et c'est le vingtième en partant de la gauche.

-Okay.

-A plus tard ! »

Et elle sortit. Au moment où Sasuke enleva sa jambe, Naruto émit un léger gémissement de... frustration ? Le blond regarda Sasuke avec des yeux joueurs et fiévreux. Naruto se rapprocha de son brun et se frotta légèrement contre lui, provoquant un grognement chez l'Uchiha. Le blondinet entoura la nuque de Sasuke avec ses bras et regarda son petit- ami droit dans les yeux.

« -Sa...su...ke... »

S'en fut trop pour le brun. Il laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et se mit à embrasser Naruto avec fièvre, enroulant de sa langue sa jumelle. Ils penchèrent la tête pour approfondir encore plus le baiser. Les bras de Sasuke se refermèrent un peu plus autour des hanches fines de son amant. Tandis que celui-ci se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la hauteur de son homme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage que Hinata leur avait indiqué, Sasuke brisa avec regret leur contact plus si innocent. Alors que Naruto lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers leur appartement, une foule de gens s'approcha d'eux.

« -Vous êtes bien Naruto et Sasuke, l'élu séparé en deux ?

-Oui, c'est bien nous.

-Et bien, venez avec nous s'il-vous-plaît Naruto, nous allons vous préparer pour la fête de ce soir.

-Et vous, Sasuke, venez par ici. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis finalement, Naruto esquissa un grand sourire et Sasuke lui assura qu'ils se verraient plus tard.

Ils partirent chacun vers leur groupe respectif.

Shikamaru tapa fortement contre la porte.

« -Entrez ! »

Shikamaru entra d'un pas fainéant et s'approcha du bureau de son supérieur qui comme à son habitude, fumait une cigarette.

« -J'espère que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait Shikamaru ! Me désobéir de la sorte, je devrais te faire emprisonner pour ça !

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas.

-Ah ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas parce que j'ai un QI trop élevé pour que vous vous en passiez.

-Tu vois juste mais je voudrais savoir quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Pourquoi es-tu si sûr de toi ?

-Parce que je les ai trouvés.

-Qui ça ?

-J'ai trouvé l'élu. Et bien qu'il soit séparé en deux personnes, ils font du bon boulot. Vous savez tous les gens qui sont sortis de la Matrix grâce à eux ?

-Tu marques un point mais... Comment dire aux habitants de Zion le danger qui nous guette ?

-Il faut leur dire la vérité et leur faire comprendre que nous sommes les plus forts !

-Fais ce que bon te semble, bien que je n'approuve pas ton avis... Si jamais c'est la panique, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. Je ne réparerai pas tes erreurs compris ?

-Oui mon commandant.

-Tu peux disposer et te préparer pour la fête.

-Bien, à plus tard, au conseil. »

Shikamaru sortit du bureau et retrouva Temari, qu'il entraîna chez lui en lui serrant fort la main.

* * *

WOILA ! Héhé~ ! Pour ceux qui ont vu le film... Vous savez ce qu'il va se passer au prochain chapitre ! Allons... Un peu de chaleur dans ce monde de pingouins frileux, ça fait pas de mal XD ! Bref... Je pense peut-être que vous avez compris ce à quoi je faisais allusion ;) !

Merci d'avoir lu les p'tits loups et je vous donne rendez-vous le samedi 10 novembre pour le chapitre 13 ! Je vous laisse entre les mains de ma perverse de coéquipière que j'adore Yaya-chi pour le prochain chapitre de ce mercredi 7 novembre.

_Fye-chan, le samedi 03 novembre 2012_

_"Fye-chan : Bon beh euh... Je sais pas quoi dire..._

_Yaya-chi : Beh dis rien et publies..._

_Fye-chan : Ok..."_


	12. Chapter 12

Auteure : Yaya-chi

Bâta lectrice / correctrice : Fye-chan

Rating : M

Genre : Univers Alternatif ; Yaoi (le yaoi implique des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins explicitées. J'enjoins tous ceux et celles que ce genre d'écrit peut déranger à ne pas poursuivre leur lecture et à quitter cette page.) ; Romance ; Sci-Fi.

Disclamer : De façon évidente, ni les personnages ni l'univers de Naruto ne nous appartiennent, ni ceux de Matrix.

Rappel du chapitre précédent : Shikamaru sortit du bureau et retrouva Temari, qu'il entraîna chez lui en lui serrant fort la main.

Note De l'Auteure : Yahiho~ ! C'est Fye-chan ! Tout d'abord, je publie ce chapitre qui n'a pas été écrit par moi car Yaya-chi a eu un empêchement. Donc voilà, aujourd'hui encore, c'est moi qui vous fais tout le speech ! Alors...Qu'avons-nous au menu aujourd'hui ? Du citron... bien acide je vous le garantis ;) !

Bonne lecture les p'tits loups !

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Le prêtre venait de finir la prière. A ses pieds, en contre bas de la falaise rocheuse, la quasi totalité de Zion était rassemblée. Dans cette grande salle caverneuse, sur ce sol de pierre, dans un silence respectueux, ils avaient écouté. Puis, le prêtre dit :

-Et maintenant, je vous donne celui que vous n'avez pas vu ici depuis longtemps. Shikamaru.

Et le peuple de résistants se souleva en cris de liesse. Il hurla sa joie, acclama le capitaine, puis se tue à nouveau, attendant les paroles de cette homme porteur d'espoir.

-Zion... Je serai bref. Oui, ces rumeurs que vous avez entendues sont vraies. Oui, les machines ont conçu une armée, et oui, celle-ci s'approche de nous à chaque instant. Mais je me tiens devant vous sans la moindre crainte.

Conscient que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, Shikamaru réprima un bâillement.

-Pas parce que j'ai une conviction que vous ne partagez pas. Mais parce que je sais que nous pouvons faire face, et que je me souviens que cela a toujours été le cas.

Il allait faire demi tour, accompagné des viva. Mais Temari le rejoignit face au peuple de Zion, et lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'être entendue, elle parla à son tour :

-Mes amis, montrons leur ! Que nous n'avons pas peur, que nous les vaincrons, et que nous sommes toujours Zion ! Faites vibrer les murs de cette salle ! Cette grotte de terre, de pierre et d'acier ! Montrez leur !

Les cris ne purent que redoubler, et enfin, Temari et Shikamaru quittèrent l'avancée de pierre. Lentement, résonnèrent des percussions. Puis des rythme endiablés, et la foule se mit à danser, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas le plaisir de la fête.

Sasuke, près de l'entrée de la salle, appuyé contre un gigantesque stalagmite, attendait. Vêtu d'un tee-shirt à manches courtes, sombre, et d'un pantalon de toile beige, il attendait. Désespérant de voir arriver Naruto, il attendait. Mais celui-ci montra enfin le bout de son nez. Arborant un haut transparent tombant sur ses hanches, et un bermuda noir, il était pieds nus.

Sasuke se redressa rapidement, et le saisit par la taille. Pour la première fois devant témoins, Naruto se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Il y a trop de monde, ici... souffla le brun.

-Évidemment. Suis-moi, j'ai eu le temps de repérer un peu les lieux.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il fit glisser sa main le long du bras de son petit-ami, et l'entraîna par la main, hors de la grotte. Ils marchèrent vite, coururent presque, quand ils ne s'arrêtaient pas pour s'embrasser, Sasuke plaquant régulièrement Naruto contre un mur.

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, cependant, et alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à leur destination, Naruto cessa de glousser – ce qu'il faisait quand Sasuke ne l'embrassait pas – pour laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Sasuke tourna vers lui un regard inquiet et s'arrêta. Le blond se pencha et retira un petit caillou pointu de son pied. Avec un petit sourire, Sasuke le prit par les hanches le souleva pour le caler contre son torse.

Instinctivement, les jambes de Naruto s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, ses bras, de son cou, et il scella à nouveau ses lèvres à celles de son désormais futur amant. Ils avancèrent lentement mais sûrement, et bientôt, Sasuke refermait brusquement la porte de leur appartement derrière eux.

Il reposa alors son blond pour le plaquer contre la porte. Et lorsqu'il quitta sa bouche pour déposer des baisers mouillés dans son cou, Naruto ne put que gémir, et enfouir ses mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke. Des longs doigts vinrent taquiner ses reins, et tracer des arabesques brûlants sur la peau de son ventre.

Le brun descendit, descendit, et retira bientôt le haut de son partenaire. Et avec application, il lécha, mordilla, tortura les tétons durcis. Naruto n'était plus que gémissement désormais, et ses pensées se résumaient à " Sasuke... ". Ce dernier descendit encore un peu, retraça les abdominaux du bout de sa langue, viola le nombril durant des secondes qui parurent interminables à sa victime, et remonta enfin reprendre ces lèvres rouges et gonflées.

Naruto reprit un peu ses esprits, et d'un mouvement de bassin, s'assura que Sasuke se retrouve entre lui et la porte. Puis il entama des mouvements ondulants, se frottant avec application contre son partenaire, se délectant non seulement de ses lèvres, mais aussi de la sensation de cette érection contre sa hanche.

Il restèrent ainsi encore une minute, puis, au bord de l'asphyxie, Naruto finit par se reculer légèrement. Sasuke en profita alors pour replonger dans son cou, et saisissant ses cuisses, le porta contre lui. Cette bosse contre son ventre lui causa un frisson.

La tête rejetée en arrière, Naruto s'accrochait à Sasuke comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Lentement, avec précaution, et en regardant où il allait lorsqu'il mordillait l'oreille de sa moitié, Sasuke les guida. Il les emmena vers plus de plaisir. Et en effet.

Quand ils atteignirent les salon, Sasuke posa son blond sur la table basse, et se coula au-dessus de lui. Et il reprit son manège. Ses dents et sa langue s'alternèrent sur un trajet stratégique, faisant haleter, souffler, geindre Naruto. En cour de route, son tee-shirt lui fut extorqué, mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention. Puis sa langue rencontra la surfasse rappeuse de la ceinture en coton. Quelque secondes plus tard, ceinture – et bermuda – il n'y avait plus, et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage du brun. Car pas de sous vêtement non plus. Et sous ses yeux, juste pour lui, se dressait fièrement le sexe de Naruto.

Avec une légère hésitation, car il n'avait jamais fait cela pour quelqu'un d'autre, Sasuke effleura le gland. Naruto hoqueta. Les longs doigts s'enroulèrent doucement autour de sa verge, puis un lent va et vient le fit gémir de nouveau. Les mouvement s'accélérèrent, et Sasuke sentait de plus en plus cette hampe de chaire palpiter. Alors il cessa tout. Ses mouvements, ses caresses sur le ventre hâlé de sa main libre, et ses baisers enflammés.

C'est un pur grognement de frustration qui parvint à ses oreilles, et il rit. Mais le rire ne fut que de courte de durée. Car rapidement, Sasuke fit ce qu'il n'avait _jamais_ fait. Il fit courir lentement sa langue sur toute sa longueur. Naruto poussa un cri.

Sasuke ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il n'avait pas pensé pouvoir éprouver lui-même un plaisir particulier à cette caresse si intime. Cependant, ce fut le cas. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres contre le gland où perlait déjà les prémices du plaisir, qu'il le lécha doucement, il n'eut qu'une envie : en goûter plus. Et évidemment, ce qu'un Uchiha voulait, il l'avait. Il fit glisser ses lèvres et alla aussi loin qu'il put.

Définitivement, alors qu'il entamait ses mouvements à un rythme lent, Naruto criait, et criait encore. Il s'accrochait désespérément aux cheveux de son brun, comme s'il avait peur de sombrer dans ce plaisir.

Voilà qui était sa première fellation _réelle_, et honnêtement, ces machines ne savait pas de quoi elles parlaient ! C'était tellement meilleur ! Ou peut-être était-ce Sasuke qui faisait cette différence ?

Naruto ne se posa pas cette question. Il lui était impossible de réfléchir, alors qu'il se répandait en suppliques pour que le rythme s'accélère. Ses vœux furent exaucés.

-Aaah ! Aah... Sasu.. ke !

Sasuke était fasciné. Voir une telle expression sur ce visage d'ange, sentir ce sexe entre ses lèvres, contre sa langue... Tout cela était parfaitement nouveau, mais le comblait tout à fait.

Dans un dernier cri, qui, Sasuke le nota brièvement, n'avait pas grand chose de viril, Naruto éjacula dans sa bouche.

S'en suivit un très cour instant de flottement, durant lequel Naruto se fondait dans son plaisir, et Sasuke hésita. Puis, finalement, il avala la substance chaude. Naruto posa sur lui un regard embué à nouveau de désir, et son propre sexe se rappela brusquement à lui.

Avec un gloussement lorsqu'il vit les pupilles se dilater, Naruto se redressa, repoussant Sasuke, et se plaqua contre lui quand ils furent debout. Il prit alors sa main, et tout en se jetant sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser de nouveau, le tira vers leur chambre.

Puis dans un mouvement à la fois abandonné et séducteur, il se laissa tomber sur l'un des deux lits, son corps nu, et luisant de sueur totalement offert. Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de tenter de résister à cette vue. Il se jeta contre lui, tout en prêtant heureusement attention à ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Et à nouveau, il honora ce corps de baisers fiévreux.

Cependant, rapidement, les rôles s'inversèrent. Sasuke se laissa glisser sous Naruto, et celui-ci se dressa, à cheval sur son bassin.

-Chacun son tour, beau brun... susurra-t-il en se penchant en avant.

Et avec une extrême lenteur, il découvrit cette peau laiteuse. Tout y passa. Les dents, la langue, ou simplement les lèvres, les doigts, les ongles. Et aucun centimètre ne fut épargné. Naruto griffait cette peau, puis léchait les sillons blancs rougissants.

Il n'avait jamais connu quoi que ce soit d'aussi... exaltant. Il n'avait jamais connu cela en fait. Ou plutôt si, mais seulement dans la Matrix. Et c'est à ce moment là, alors qu'il remarqua que les sensation n'avaient jamais été aussi fortes. Ils avait eu plusieurs aventures, plus ou moins suivies, avec des pensionnaires de l'orphelinat. Il y avait déjà quelques années qu'il n'était plus vierge. Ou du moins, que son esprit ne l'était plus. Il avait toutes les connaissances requises, tout en ayant jamais réellement expérimenté la chose. Sentiment étrange.

Car ce soir... Ce soir serait sa première fois, la vraie, et il se sentait intimidé, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu. Heureusement, se dit-il, il n'avait pas perdu ce côté joueur, et un peu pervers qui avait été le sien dans la Matrix.

Il arracha son pantalon à Sasuke, et découvrit, avec une petite moue, un boxer.

Argh !

Il le fit lui aussi rapidement glisser, et se trouva devant l'objet de ses convoitises. Malgré lui, il se lécha les lèvres, dans un geste qui fit frémir Sasuke d'anticipation. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux avait des proportions vraiment intéressantes. Et lorsqu'il se rappela que son corps était encore " pur ", il se mordit la lèvre. Il allait falloir de la patience !

Mais pour l'instant...

Avec application, il lapa la tête du sexe de Sasuke. Au fur et à mesure, et guidé par les râles de son compagnon, il accentua ses attouchements, et finalement, le prit en bouche. Il descendait, remontait, recommençait son petit manège, variant sans cesse le rythme, ne laissant pas son amant respirer.

Sasuke ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et la vague de jouissance monta en lui, rapidement. Au dernier moment, alors que la verge palpitait contre sa langue, et Sasuke envoyait sa tête en arrière, Naruto se retira.

Avec un sourire sadique, il remonta lentement le long de Sasuke, qui lui, semblait prêt à le tuer pour avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait.

-Naruto... menaça-t-il d'une voix enrouée de plaisir et de frustration.

-Oui mon chou ?

L'ironie était palpable dans sa voix. Il fit marcher son index et son majeur sur les pectoraux hérissés de chaire de poule – alors que l'atmosphère de la pièce était... très chaude !

-Je peux savoir ce que tu penses faire ?

Sa phrase se termina dans un souffle.

-Mais enfin...

Naruto, se pencha en avant, relevant son postérieur.

-Je pensais que tu étais plus intéressé par cela...

Puis il se redressa, un air à la fois innocent et diabolique sur les traits.

Sasuke n'attendit pas plus, et d'une impulsions du bassin, reprit la place de dominant qui lui revenait. Ce petit blond, lorsqu'il se donnait des airs de prédateur, était vraiment trop sexy pour son bien-être à lui. Il l'assaillit de baisers passionnés.

Peu après, il se séparèrent, Naruto tentant de reprendre son souffle. Trois doigts vinrent chatouiller sa lèvre inférieur, et presque automatiquement, il sortit sa langue pour les cueillir. Il les fit tourner dans sa bouche, les suça, lécha, puis finalement, les laissa partir vers des zones plus au sud de son anatomie. Il les sentit effleurer son ventre, contourner consciencieusement son sexe érigé, et enfin venir titiller son anus.

Le souffle de Naruto se bloqua. Comment pouvait-il redouter la chose, alors que premièrement il avait déjà eu se genre d'expérience, et qu'en plus, il se trouvait avec Sasuke ? Pas n'importe qui, sa – littéralement – moitié !

A cette pensée, il se détendit considérablement, et le brun ne fut pas sans le remarquer. Il embrassa son blond, avec plein de douceur, de tendresse, et aussi d'amour. Puis il le pénétra d'un doigt, sans rencontrer la moindre résistance ou tension. Il en entra un deuxième, et Naruto se crispa légèrement. La douleur était là, mais elle était aussi tout à fait surmontable. Et elle reflua comme Sasuke faisait des mouvements de ciseaux. Il pénétra ensuite un troisième et dernier doigt.

Les yeux de Naruto s'emplirent de larmes, et il poussa un petit gémissement plaintif.

-Chut... Ça va aller... Je suppose.

-Je sais... murmura son amant.

Sasuke comprit alors que son compagnon avait déjà été initié à ce genre de plaisirs, et ressentit une profonde jalousie. Puis il se rappela qu'il était la première personne à l'avoir touché, et même embrassé dans ce monde. Le monde réel.

Ils avaient encore un peu de mal avec ce concept. Mais ils s'y faisaient petit à petit.

Lentement, Sasuke habitua Naruto à cette présence en lui. Puis vint le moment ou Naruto entama de légers mouvements, venant doucement à la rencontre de ces doigts inquisiteurs. Il le jugea alors près à le recevoir, et retira ses doigts, lui arrachant un grognement.

En plantant son regard dans ses yeux bleus, il se plaça entre ses jambes, releva ses genoux, et doucement, avec la plus grande précaution, le pénétra pour ce qui serait leur première fois.

Naruto laissa échapper un geignement, Sasuke un râle. Ce dernier mourrait d'envie de s'enfoncer en lui, plus profondément, mais se retint violemment. Le blond avait envie de fermer les yeux, mais il lutta, scrutant ce regard sombre.

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, à la fois pour laisser le temps à Naruto de s'habituer, mais aussi, en quelque sorte, pour conserver ce moment, comme s'il devait être préservé.

Quand Naruto fit venir son bassin à l'encontre de celui du brun, s'empalant un peu plus loin sur lui, et qu'il repartit tranquillement pour revenir, ce fut comme un déclencheur. Le côté immortel du moment s'évanouit laissant place à un désir irrépressible. Sasuke démarra ses propres mouvements langoureux, pour progressivement, venir plus vite en ce corps chaud.

Il n'était plus que râles et grognements, Naruto n'était que gémissements, souffles, et cris.

Puis, brusquement, Sasuke heurta se point qu'il cherchait distraitement, et c'est un cri bien plus fort que les autres qui sortit de cette gorge gracieuse.

Justement, il y fit courir sa langue, puis étouffa les cris répétés de ses lèvres, alors qu'il se faisait un devoir de – encore et encore – frapper cet endroit si intéressant.

La température continua de monter, la sueur de couler. Les cris de s'élever. Le rythme se fit plus soutenu, puis soudainement chaotique et irrégulier.

Naruto ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La partie inférieur de son corps agissait d'elle-même, retenant le brun contre lui d'une emprise autour de ses hanches. Sa tête dodelinait de droite et de gauche, ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Ses mains, successivement, déchiraient presque les draps, ou lacérait le dos de son amant.

Et plus que tout, il ne fallait pas tenter de trouver une cohérence dans ses propos. On pouvait trouver des " encore... ", des " oui, plus... ! ", des " Sasuke ! " sur tous les tons, et quelques mots d'amours, totalement inédits et incontrôlés.

Sasuke n'était pas vraiment mieux. Certes il avait gardé une certaine maîtrise de son corps, mais le poids de son corps sur ses avant-bras, et ses mouvements saccadés et désordonnés de bassins ne lui laissaient pas beaucoup de marge à l'improvisation. Et il laissait lui aussi échapper, entre deux grognements appréciateurs, des phrases sans queues ni tête et des mots doux ou salaces.

Soucieux du plaisir de son partenaire, Sasuke porta la main à son sexe, et lui imprima un mouvement coordonné à ses coups de reins. Puis, tous les deux, ils sentirent la fin venir. Ils tentèrent de retenir ce plaisir, mais après quelques minutes, dans un concert de cris et grognements, ils atteignirent la jouissance. Naruto se déversa dans cette main au longs doigts, et Sasuke au plus profond de sa moitié.

Le brun lui retomba dessus. Lorsque le bas de son corps eut été libéré de l'étreinte des jambes du blond, il se retira, et se déporta légèrement sur le côté. Il ne put aller bien loin, le lit n'étant pas très large, mais n'en avait pas particulièrement l'intention.

Il passa ses bras autour de son amant, et le serra contre lui.

-C'était...

-Ouais, je sais... !

Ils rirent un instant.

-Sasuke... Je suis content que tu ais été ma vraie première fois. J'ai eu le temps de faire des erreur, sans avoir à ensuite en payer le prix...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, espérant que rien de grave ne se cachait derrière ces mots, mais ne releva pas.

-Tu sais... Je crois... Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, Sasuke...

Il enfouît son visage contre le torse du concerné. Puis il y eut un moment de flottement. De silence un peu lourd. D'hésitation.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, lâcha finalement Sasuke.

S'il ne bougea pas, Naruto se rembrunit. Il n'avait pas eu la réponse qu'il espérait. Il allait se détacher de lui pour se retourner quand le brun poursuivit.

-Je pense aussi que je tombe amoureux de toi... souffla-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais _amoureux_...

Il se vengeait d'avoir cru qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui.

-Pardon ?

Sasuke lui prit le menton pour lui relever le visage et le regarder dans les yeux. La joie qu'il y lu, ainsi que cet amour si précieux, lui firent comprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir.

Il fit alors tomber Naruto sous lui et le couvrit de baisers, le laissant à peine respirer et rire, alors qu'il lui chatouillait les côtes. Ils finirent par s'embrasser amoureusement, et se réinstallèrent tranquillement.

Quand Sasuke remonta la couette sur eux, ils s'endormirent presque immédiatement.

Sasuke se réveilla brusquement. Pas de sursaut, mais d'un coup, il se trouva dans son lit, les yeux grand ouvert, le cœur battant la chamade, son blond préféré collé contre lui. Une sueur froide glissait le long de son échine. Encore ce rêve... Bientôt, il le rendrait fou !

* * *

...Voilà ! Je pense que si vous donnez votre avis, chères/chers (?) lectrices/lecteurs (?), sur ce lemon, Yaya-chi en sera très contente ! C'est le premier lemon qu'elle publie ! Moi, avis personnel, je l'aime bien *ç* !

Bon beh je vous retrouve samedi 10 novembre pour le chapitre 13 et vous retrouverez Yaya-chi le mercredi 14 novembre pour le chapitre 14 (épique !) !

_Fye-chan, le mercredi 7 novembre 2012_


	13. Chapter 13

Auteure : Fye-chan

Bâta lectrice / correctrice : Yaya-chi

Rating : M

Genre : Univers Alternatif ; Yaoi (le yaoi implique des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins explicitées. J'enjoins tous ceux et celles que ce genre d'écrit peut déranger à ne pas poursuivre leur lecture et à quitter cette page.) ; Romance ; Sci-Fi.

Disclamer : De façon évidente, ni les personnages ni l'univers de Naruto ne nous appartiennent, ni ceux de Matrix. Kumiko, qui est un personnage de notre fic à partir de ce chapitre nous appartient entièrement, elle est la représentation de l'une de nos amis fan de Itachi :3.

Rappel du chapitre précédent : Sasuke se réveilla brusquement. Pas de sursaut, mais d'un coup, il se trouva dans son lit, les yeux grand ouvert, le cœur battant la chamade, son blond préféré collé contre lui. Une sueur froide glissait le long de son échine. Encore ce rêve... Bientôt, il le rendrait fou !

Note De l'Auteure : Yahiho~ ! C'est Fye-chan ! Vous en avez marre de moi hein... Vous en faites pas, vous allez bientôt retrouver Yaya-chi ! Bon ! Voilà le chapitre 13 ! Je tiens à remercier **Loveless** pour la passion qu'il (on sait jamais hein XD)/elle se donne à lire notre fic, ça nous fait trop plaisir ainsi que la fidélité de **Ichigo **qui nous laisse toujours des reviews encourageantes !

Bonne lecture les p'tits loups XD

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

Naruto se réveilla en sentant son petit ami bouger brusquement.

« -Sas' ?

-... »

Le blond sentait le malaise de Sasuke et ne put s'empêcher de se resserrer plus fort contre lui. Il leva la tête vers son brun et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -Sasuke, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu dois me le dire ! Tu ne peux pas me mentir, je peux ressentir toutes tes émotions je te rappelle, et là maintenant tout de suite, je sens et je sais que tu ne vas pas bien... Non, tu as peur !

-Naruto...

-De quoi as-tu peur ?

-...

-Sasuke ! insista Naruto.

-J'ai peur... de te perdre...

-Pardon ? Mais ça va pas ?! Je t'abandonnerai jamais, je te le promets ! »

Sasuke regarda son partenaire avec interrogation. Il lui demandait silencieusement si c'était vrai, si ses paroles étaient réelles.

« -Je te le jure. N'ai plus peur, je suis avec toi maintenant et je le serai pour toujours. »

Naruto embrassa doucement son petit ami et lui tendit finalement son petit doigt.

« -Ah non non... Je fais pas ça, moi ! C'est pour les gamins !

-Ne discute pas et passe-moi ton petit doigt !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non ! »

Une lueur de défi apparut dans les yeux du blond et c'est avec un sourire narquois qu'il se hissa d'un coup de hanche sur son petit ami.

« -Qui est en position de force maintenant ?

-Que... ? Roh... c'est bon, t'as gagné... »

Le brun accrocha le petit doigt de son amant avec le sien, signe d'une promesse scellée. Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage de Naruto.

« -Naruto ?

-Voui ?

-Tu peux descendre s'il-te-plaît ? Tu m'écrases...

-Ah oui... Désolé... »

Naruto se laissa glisser sur le côté pour finalement revenir dans les bras du brun et se blottir contre son torse. Le blond bailla de façon sonore et Sasuke comprit : il fallait qu'ils dorment, ils en avaient besoin.

C'est de violents coups sur la porte qui réveillèrent nos deux héros. Sasuke se leva, mit son boxer et son pantalon, et fila dans le salon pour récupérer le tee-shirt qu'il avait enlevé précipitamment la veille. Les coups se firent de plus en plus insistants et c'est en soupirant que l'Uchiha ouvrit la porte pour tomber... sur Deidara.

« -Yo~ Sasuke-chan !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Oï Oï ! Calme-toi beau brun ! Je suis venu pour vous emmener au vaisseau, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter à Naruto et toi... D'ailleurs, il est où Naru ?

-Il se réveille...

-Rejoignez-moi sur le pont tout en haut lorsque vous aurez fini avec vos papouilles !

-Que... Enfoiré !

-Bah... C'est la vérité nan ? En plus... D'après _les_ marques rouges qui se trouvent sur ton cou... Vous avez dû faire plus que de simples papouilles... Qui était au-dessus ? »

Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et claqua la porte violemment au nez à Deidara. Il se dirigea vers la chambre où Naruto était toujours. Il était toujours couché et... il rougissait.

« -Naruto ?

-Euh... Tu peux m'aider ?

-T'aider à quoi ? »

Il se gratta la tête en rougissant encore plus.

« -A me lever...

-...Oh ! Euh... Oui... »

Il s'approcha de son petit ami et l'aida à s'asseoir. Le blond ne put réprimer une petite grimace de douleur.

« -Pardon...

-Hein ?

-C'est un peu ma faute si tu as mal comme ça...

-Mais non ! Enfin... Euh si... Peut-être un peu... »

Un silence chargé d'embarras se fit dans la pièce. Finalement, Sasuke prit la parole.

« -Je... Je vais chercher tes affaires, il faut qu'on aille sur le pont.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-Deidara veut nous présenter quelqu'un.

-C'était lui à la porte ?

-Oui.

-Okay... »

Sasuke alla chercher des affaires propres dans l'armoire et se retourna vers son petit ami. Il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Sa peau hâlée qu'il avait marqué avec de nombreux suçons, ses cheveux ébouriffés encore plus que d'habitude, ses lèvres roses et puis son... Hop là ! Sasuke préféra s'arrêter là car il sentait déjà son entre-jambe se réveiller rien qu'à cette vision. Il lui donna rapidement les vêtements que le blond enfila dans un temps record, malgré la douleur dans le bas de son dos qui commençait déjà à s'affaiblir. Naruto avait senti le regard presque envieux de son petit ami.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent main dans la main vers l'ascenseur pour atteindre le pont.

En allant vers le vaisseau, Naruto distingua la silhouette de Deidara et d'une jeune fille à ses côtés, sans doute plus jeune que lui et Sasuke. En s'approchant un peu plus, il constata que la jeune fille avait de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets roux très apparents et de grosses lunettes rondes sur le nez. Malgré le fait qu'il était gay, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait de très belles formes. Oui, cette fille était vraiment très jolie.

Deidara se tourna vers les nouveaux venus et leur sourit.

« -Je vous présente Kumiko Sawashite, c'est ma meilleure amie et la mécanicienne du Kamikaze.

-Enchanté Sawashite-san ! lança Naruto, enthousiaste.

-De même, dit simplement Sasuke.

-Oh non, les garçons ! Appelez-moi Kumiko !

-Hn.

-Bon, les garçons, parlons de choses sérieuses... Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où se trouvent vos frère et votre père ? questionna Deidara.

-Non... Vraiment pas...

-Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de les chercher...

-Évidemment... vu que vous étiez occupés à...

-Oh ! Sasuke-kun, ton nom c'est bien Uchiha n'est-ce-pas ? coupa Kumiko, sentant que le blond à la couette allait sortir une grosse bêtise.

-Oui. répondit le brun.

-Alors... Tu serais pas de la famille de Itachi Uchiha par hasard ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Sasuke avec surprise.

-Beh... Je te demande juste si tu fais partis de la famille de ce grand beau gosse au yeux couleur sang et aux longs cheveux bruns. »

Il y eut un blanc. Deidara regarda son amie de façon blasée et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Kumiko devait avoir un faible pour le grand frère de son petit ami, tandis que Sasuke ressassait les informations que venait de lui donner la jeune fille. Son regard onyx s'illumina.

« -Et... Est-ce qu'il a de légères cernes sous les yeux et une peau un peu plus foncée que la mienne ?

-Oui, oui, c'est ça !

-Où est-il ?

-Euh... Il travaille dans le département des armes pour la guerre.

-C'est où ?

-Au quatrième niveau.

-Merci. »

Sasuke se retourna et partit d'un pas décidé, suivit d'un Naruto un peu désorienté. Son brun arborait une mine déterminée et le blond comprit. Il suivit son petit ami sans faire d'histoires dans l'ascenseur. Le brun ne remarqua même pas que Kumiko s'était lancée à leur suite, ayant dans l'idée d'aller récupérer de nouvelles armes pour le vaisseau, et il ferma les portes de l'ascenseur sans laisser la brune entrer. Ils arrivèrent au quatrième niveau et Sasuke se dirigea à pas précipités vers les laboratoires des armes.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver son frère.

Il lâcha la main de Naruto qui le regardait avec interrogation.

« -Excuse-moi Naruto, deux secondes.

-Okay. »

Sasuke se tourna vers son frère.

« -ITACHI !

-Oui ? »

Un brun comme l'avait décrit Kumiko se retourna vers le brun plus jeune. En un éclair, Sasuke courut vers son aîné et lui envoyant une droite puissante à la figure, qui le fit valser un peu plus loin sur le sol.

« -Mais... ça va pas ?! »

Itachi se releva et fit face à son petit frère, qu'il n'avait visiblement pas reconnu. Il se dirigea vers lui, comme s'il voulait lui rendre son coup de point, lorsque Kumiko arriva en trombe, témoin du spectacle qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux.

« -Mais vous êtes fous ou quoi ?! Sasuke, excuse-toi immédiatement !

-Non. Ça, c'est pour m'avoir laissé tout seul avec papa ! renchérit Sasuke.

-Sasu-chan ? demanda avec surprise Itachi. »

Si Naruto avait été plus près de lui, l'aîné aurait put entendre le marmonnement « C'est _mon_ Sasu-chan... », jaloux, de celui-ci. Sasuke regarda son frère avec un regard remplit de reproches.

« -Sasu-chan ! Comme tu as grandi petit frère ! J'y crois pas... T'as réussi à sortir de la Matrix ! Je suis fier de toi, très fier même ! »

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire. Ça lui avait manqué, il lui avait manqué.

« -Nii-san... »

Son grand frère, croyant sentir de la peine dans sa voix, se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça. En l'étouffant un peu par la même occasion.

« -Oh mon petit frère ! C'est fini maintenant, je suis là, je vais te protéger, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Hé ! Non, c'est mon rôle maintenant ! lâcha Naruto. »

Le blond, surpris par lui-même, posa les deux mains sur sa bouche en rougissant.

« -Nii-san...Lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes...

-Sasu-chan, qui est ce jeune homme ? »

Après avoir réussi à se défaire du câlin de son frère, Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto, lui sourit tendrement et lui tendit la main. Le blond l'attrapa sans hésiter, se planta devant Itachi et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -Nii-san, je te présente Naruto Uzumaki. Lui et moi ensemble formons un tout appelé « l'élu », il est donc ma moitié et... »

Sasuke marqua une pause et regarda Naruto pour lui demander la permission de dire se qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler. Son amant acquiesça.

« -...mon amant par la même occasion. »

Les yeux d'Itachi s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Son petit frère amoureux ? D'un homme qui plus est ! Mais finalement, cela ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. Il savait que Sasuke pouvait faire confiance à ce blond aux yeux bleus pétillants de malice. De toute manière, après ce que Naruto venait de lâcher, il ne doutait plus.

« -Heureux de te rencontrer Naru-chan ! Prends soin de mon frère, je te le confie !

-Ou... Oui ! Je ferai de mon mieux Itachi-san !

-Ha ha ! Bien parlé ! Je sens que tu vas me plaire toi ! »

Sous la plus grande surprise de tous, Sasuke enlaça brusquement Naruto par la taille et l'embrassa langoureusement devant les yeux de qui pouvait les voir. Le baiser rompu, Naruto regarda son amant avec incompréhension. Le brun lui sourit et regarda son frère.

« -Sauf qu'il se trouve que Naruto est à _moi_ donc bas les pattes !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro.

-Beh... Je le croyais aussi jusqu'à ce que je rencontre mon ange.

-Sa... Sas'... Ça devient embarrassant là... »

Itachi ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire à la vue du regard embarrassé, s'amplifiant toujours plus, du petit ami de son frère.

« -Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun ? lança Kumiko, qui était toujours là.

-Oui Kumiko ? répondit Naruto.

-Euh... Je vais retourner au vaisseau d'accord ? J'ai du travail qui m'attend...

-Oh ! Alors tu es la mécanicienne du vaisseau où sont les deux monstres Kumi-chan ? »

La brune rougit violemment à cause du surnom que venait de lui donner l'aîné Uchiha.

« -Ou... Oui, j'étais juste venu chercher des armes...

-Ah d'accord ! Reviens me parler lorsque tu en auras l'occasion, je me sens un peu seul lorsque je travaille... »

Le grand brun fit un clin d'œil, faisant rougir Kumiko un peu plus, et finalement elle accepta poliment avant de récupérer les armes et de repartir vers l'ascenseur qui menait au pont.

Itachi emmena les deux garçons dans son appartement où ils discutèrent longtemps de tous les événements qui s'étaient produits lors des dix dernières années. Naruto ne parla pas beaucoup, trop préoccupé à écouter les deux frères parler de leur famille. Le blond apprit beaucoup de choses sur Sasuke et en fut heureux. Il avait l'impression de le connaître un peu plus et donc de pouvoir répondre aux désirs du brun dans toutes les circonstances. Des images de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire. Il rougit légèrement, et oui, même _ce_ genre de désirs. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées perverses de sa tête.

« -Naruto ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu es fatigué ? Tu veux rentrer ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, je rêvassais juste !

-Dis-moi Naru-chan...

-Oui Itachi-san ?

-Ton nom... C'est bien Uzumaki n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui oui !

-Dis-moi encore... Il n'y aurait pas par hasard un membre de ta famille en dehors de la Matrix ici, à Zion ?

-Beh... Il devrait y avoir mon père normalement.

-Ce ne serait pas... Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki ?

-Si ! Vous le connaissez Itachi-san ?!

-Et bien... J'ai discuté avec lui quelques fois... C'est lui qui m'a aidé à sortir de la Matrix il y a dix ans.

-Vous savez où il se trouve ?

-Et bien... Il travaille dans l'évolution de nos machines de guerre au dixième niveau.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous pensez que je peux aller le voir ?

-Bien sûr ! Je t'accompagne même, je dois moi aussi lui parler de certaines choses...

-Je viens aussi Naruto.

-T'es pas obligé Sasuke tu sais...

-Si.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est important pour toi. Et tout ce qui est important pour toi l'est pour moi. Tu te souviens ? »

Sasuke lui montra son petit doigt. Naruto lui sourit de toutes ses dents, lui prit la main, l'embrassa sur la joue et l'entraîna à sa suite vers le dixième niveau.

Un bon millier de personnes s'activaient dans tout le département consacré aux machines de guerre. Naruto et Sasuke détaillèrent toutes les personnes qui passaient, Itachi sur les talons. Ils continuèrent dans la gigantesque allée, essayant de déceler parmi tous ces visages un qui ressemblerait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Naruto, mais en plus vieux. Finalement, ils arrivèrent tout au bout de l'allée sans l'avoir trouvé. Naruto baissa les yeux, une expression de tristesse déformant le visage souriant qu'il avait quelques minutes plus tôt. Tout d'un coup, Sasuke s'écria d'un « Là ! » en pointant du doigt une personne.

Naruto s'approcha lentement. Oui, c'était bien lui.

« -Pa...Papa ?

-Hein ? »

L'homme se retourna pour faire face aux trois personnes derrière lui. Ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds étaient exactement les mêmes que ceux de Naruto. Il n'y avait pas de doutes là-dessus : ils étaient bien père et fils. L'homme regarda Itachi. Celui-ci opina de la tête.

« -Na... ru... to... C'est... C'est bien toi ?

-Oui. Oui Papa, c'est bien moi... »

A la plus grande surprise de Naruto, Minato se jeta sur lui et l'attira dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort. Naruto ne put réprimer ses sanglots et fondit en larme, comme un enfant de cinq ans.

« -Oh mon fils... Oh Naruto... Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé... Je t'ai laissé tout seul... Pardon... Je suis désolé Naruto...

-Papa...Tu...Tu m'as...Tu m'as manqué ! »

Sasuke sourit, amusé par l'attitude de son amant. Il ne s'inquiétait pas, il le sentait au fond de lui : les larmes de Naruto étaient des larmes de soulagement, de joie. Itachi posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste...

-Je sais... C'est la joie de le retrouver, le soulagement de le savoir vivant.

-Comment.. ?

-Je te l'ai dit... C'est ma moitié.

-Ah mais c'était pas du pipeau alors ?

-Beh non... Lui et moi réunit sommes l'élu.

-Bah dis-donc... »

Naruto se décolla de son père et fit les présentations. Il avoua d'une traite sans respirer qu'il était gay, que Sasuke était son amant et quoi que son père lui dirait, il terminerait sa vie avec le brun. Sasuke fut touché par les mots de Naruto, que le plus vieux accepta avec un grand sourire et un geste tendre pour son fils, qui se résumait à lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Pour sûr, Sasuke en était plus que certain maintenant : ils ne se sépareraient pour rien au monde, jamais.

* * *

Vouilà ! J'ai essayé de faire un peu d'humour dans ce chapitre... Je sais pas si ça a eu l'effet désiré... BREF ! Naruto a enfin retrouvé Minato et Sasuke a retrouvé Itachi ! Que demande le peuple ! Je vous donne rendez-vous le samedi 17 novembre pour le chapitre 15, je vous laisse avec mon bébé préféré (en plus de ma kawaii Shiro-chan) Yaya-chi le mercredi 14 novembre pour le chapitre 14 ! Boilà les p'tits loups !

_Fye-chan, le samedi 10 novembre 2012_

_"Yaya-chi *avec un citron à la main* : Bon écoute ! Le citron... C'est comme une explosion, tu vois ?_

_Fye-chan : Euh...Ouais... Mais encore ?_

_Yaya-chi *avec un air passionné* : Ben tu le manges, là le goût explose contre ta langue !_

_Fye-chan : Je veux bien te croire, mais moi, ça me fout de sales frissons ce truc..._

_Yaya-chi : Mais ça fait partie de l'expérience ! Tu sais à quoi t'attendre, mais ça te surprend toujours autant ! C'est piquant, acidulé ! C'est rafraîchissant !_

_Fye-chan : Et dégueulasse..._

_Yaya-chi : Non, non, non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Non, le citron, c'est délectable ! Le citron c'est... Une passion, je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus !..._

_Fye-chan *prend un bout du citron de Yaya-chi* : Si tu le dis... Je vais retenter alors... *mange le bout de citron*_

_Yaya-chi : Bien, très bien !_

_Fye-chan *Ferme fort les yeux, tire la langue, est parcourue de millions de frissons désagréables* : Y'a pas à dire... Le citron et moi, ça fait deux... C'est vraiment pas mangeable pour moi..._

_Yaya-chi *met à son tour un bout de citron dans sa bouche* : Et moi, ch'aime touchours cha autant... Non, achends... touchours auchant cha ! Oui, voilà, ch'est mieux !" *sourire idiot*_

_Fye-chan *pas convaincu du tout* : ...OK !_

_Yaya-chi : (^^)v"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteure :** Yaya-chi

**Bâta lectrice / correctrice :** Fye-chan

**Rating :** **K+**

**Genre : **Univers Alternatif ; Yaoi (le yaoi implique des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins explicitées. J'enjoins tous ceux et celles que ce genre d'écrit peut déranger à ne pas poursuivre leur lecture et à quitter cette page.) ; Romance ; Sci-Fi.

**Disclamer : **De façon évidente, ni les personnages ni l'univers de Naruto ne nous appartiennent, ni ceux de Matrix.

**Note De l'Auteure : **Bon alors... Mes dernières publications ont été un peu chaotiques, je m'en excuse.  
Alors, qu'avons nous dans ce chapitre ? Hum... Pas grand chose. Enfin je veux dire... Pas vraiment d'action, pas grand chose sur le Sasu/Naru... Des discutions ennuyeuses... Nan, bon, j'exagère ! (Enfin j'espère...) Et c'est nécessaire à l'histoire, il me semble. Ah, si ! Certaines et certains se sont peut-être demandé quel est le put*in de rêve que fait Sasuke. Eh ben vous allez le savoir ! Ahaha~ ! Et vous allez rencontrez deux nouveaux personnages, très... particuliers ! Bonne lecture !  
Ah, mince ! Merci à **Ichigo** pour sa fidélité ! (Tu es là depuis le début, c'est magnifique !) Et merci tout particulier à **Lovless** ! Déjà parce que tu as été le seul à commenter mon lemon, et que comme c'est le premier que je publie, voilà... Et en plus... **Tes reviews son juste adorables, et vraiment, trop mignonnes** (Tu es sensible, hein ?) ! Voilà, c'est dit ! Je réitère, bonne lecture !  
PS : Je me suis aperçue que pour raison inconnue, escamote ma présentation de façon systématique. J'ai tendance à sauter beaucoup de lignes, pour séparer les passages (moments / endroits différents) Et ça n'apparaît finalement pas. Désolée si certaines et certaines ont pu trouver mes chapitres un peu indigestes ou incompréhensibles. Bien sûr, le problème est réglé.

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :** Un chapitre tout choupi avec les retrouvailles (enfin, ça nous a pris 13 chapitres !) entre Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et Minato.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

Le Kamikaze avait repris son vol depuis quelques heures déjà. Sasuke et Naruto laissaient derrière eux père et frère, mais ils savaient qu'ils reviendraient. Sasuke se souvint en souriant du moment où ils avaient rejoint l'avion de guerre pour repartir.

Il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes qui se trouvaient là. Temari et Shikamaru, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, était assis un peu à l'écart. Naruto s'était campé devant eux et avait lancé :

-Bon, maintenant ça suffit ! Vous êtes ensemble ou pas ?!

Le capitaine et sa seconde avaient rougi, le fixant avec de grands yeux. Sasuke l'avait tiré par la taille en soupirant :

-Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas assez évident ?

-Non, désolé ! C'est comme les deux là !

Il avait désigné Sasori et Deidara, quelques pas plus loin, d'un mouvement de main.

-Ils sont toujours calés ensembles, mais rien n'est clair !

-Ça c'est parce que vous n'êtes pas dans la cabine à côté de la leur ! avait soufflé Hinata.

Deidara avait rit à la remarque, et tiré Sasori par le col pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Voilà ! Là c'est bien !

-On t'a déjà dit que tu es grave, Naruto ? avait demandé Kiba.

-Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi...

Plusieurs avaient ri. Puis le brun avait passé son bras autour de la taille d'une jeune fille, probablement de leur âge, aux courts cheveux roses.

-Voici Sakura, les mecs ! Tout le monde ici la connaît, mais pas vous, alors... Pas touche, c'est ma copine !

Il avait pris un coup de point sur la tête.

-Vu ce que j'ai croisé hier soir en te rejoignant à la fête, je pense que tu n'a aucun souci à te faire... avait rit Sakura. Mais... enchantée, les garçons ! Ici, je m'occupe surtout des enfants.

Naruto avait sourit, Sasuke simplement acquiescé.

-Bon, on va y aller, avait déclaré Shikamaru en se levant.

-Non attends ! Est-ce que quelqu'un ici à une relation à déclarer ?! s'était exclamé Naruto.

Personne n'avait bronché.

Il avait froncé le nez, puis était entré en premier dans l'avion. Il avait donc manqué l'échange de regard entre Konan et Hinata, et les doigts de cette dernière lâchant ceux de la première. Elles avaient rencontré un regard semi accusateur de Sasuke, auquel Konan avait répondu par un haussement d'épaules, et un sourire provocateur.

-Naruto ? Attends-moi !

* * *

Sasuke ferma les yeux et entra dans la Matrix. Ses doigts trouvèrent ceux de Naruto avant même qu'il ne perçoive quoi que ce soit du monde qui l'entourait. Il ouvrit les yeux sur une foule bruyante, pressée et colorée. Ils étaient en plein quartier chinois. Sans hésitation, ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule jusqu'à une porte de bois, et entrèrent. La porte se referma derrière eux.

Il se trouvaient face à un homme, de toute évidence, aux longs cheveux bruns ramenés en catogan, et aux yeux gris. Il se leva et s'avança vers eux de quelques pas.

-Vous cherchez l'Oracle...

Pas une question, mais on sentait qu'il attendait que quelque chose lui soit dit en retour.

-Qui êtes vous ? demandèrent Sasuke et Naruto d'une même voix.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

-On m'appelle Neji. Je peux vous conduire à l'Oracle, mais avant cela, je vous demande de m'excuser.

-Pour quoi ? demanda Naruto.

-Ceci.

Et déjà il était sur lui et tenta de le frapper. Sasuke para le coup et tenta de répliquer, mais il n'atteint jamais sa cible. Irrité, lui et Naruto tentèrent mainte fois de l'atteindre, tout en évitant sans faille tous ses coups, mais au bout d'une minutes, ils n'arrivaient à rien.

Enfin, Sasuke atteignit Neji d'un coup de pied dans la poitrine qui ne sembla pas lui porter préjudice, mais le fit reculer.

-Bien !

-Quoi ?

-L'Oracle a de nombreux ennemis, je devais être sûr.

-De quoi ?

-Que vous étiez l'Elu.

-Suffisait de demander... marmonna Naruto.

-Non, on ne connaît quelqu'un qu'après l'avoir combattu. Venez, elle vous attend.

Il sortit un trousseau de clefs, et en tourna une dans la porte qu'ils avaient passée un peu plus tôt. Il l'ouvrit sur un couloir interminable.

Naruto et Sasuke sortirent à sa suite, et découvrirent des centaines de portes, gentiment alignées.

-Ce sont des portes secrètes ? demanda Naruto.

-Pour les programmeurs, compléta Neji.

-Comment fonctionnent-elles ?

-C'est trop compliqué.

Naruto se renfrogna et se serra contre Sasuke.

-Vous êtes donc programmeur...

Neji secoua la tête.

-Alors vous êtes quoi ? demanda Naruto, revêche.

Neji inséra sa clef dans une porte, et la tourna.

-Je protège ce qui a le plus d'importance...

Puis il ouvrit la porte, et ils émergèrent tous les trois sur une place. Là, sur un banc, se trouvait une femme, de dos.

-Venez, venez, je ne vais pas vous manger !

Ils avancèrent, et contemplèrent la vielle femme à la peau chocolat.

-Comment allez-vous, tous les deux ?

-Je... commença Sasuke, avant d'être coupé.

-Tu as du mal à dormir, hein ? On arrangera ça ! Venez vous asseoir.

Naruto n'hésita pas, mais Sasuke se montra plus réticent. Finalement il fit lever Naruto, et s'assit à sa place avant de le prendre sur ses genoux.

-J'avais envie de m'asseoir, se défendit-il face au regard de l'Oracle.

-Alors voyons... Commençons par enfoncer les portes ouvertes...

-Vous n'êtes pas humaine, lâcha Sasuke.

-Difficile de faire plus évident.

-Si on devait deviner, je dirais que vous êtes un programme, fit Naruto, du monde des machines. Et lui aussi !

Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers Neji, se tenant en retrait.

-Bien vu !

-Dans ce cas, poursuivit Sasuke, vous faites partie du système, et alors, comment vous faire confiance ?

-Là aussi, c'est bien vu ! Votre problème est justement que vous ne savez pas si je suis là pour vous aider ou non. Un bonbon ?

Naruto fit mine de lever la main, puis se ravisa.

-Vous savez déjà que je vais le prendre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne serais pas un Oracle, sinon.

-Alors quel choix me reste-t-il ?

-Mais vous n'êtes pas là pour que tu fasses ce choix. Tu l'as déjà fait ! Ce qui vous amène ici c'est de savoir pourquoi tu as fait ce choix !

Il y eut un flottement, puis Naruto prit le bonbon et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Il rumina ce que venait de lui dire la vieille femme en le suçotant.

-Pour quoi êtes vous ici ?

-La même raison, j'adore les bonbons !

-Mais pourquoi nous aider ?

-Chacun de nous a un rôle. Et chacun doit jouer ce rôle. Une seule chose m'intéresse, et c'est l'avenir. Les choses qui doivent se faire, tu peux me croire, nous les ferons ensembles !

-Y a-t-il d'autres programmes comme vous ? marmotta Naruto.

-Oh ! Non, pas comme moi ! Mais il y a des programmes pour tout ! Les arbres, les oiseaux... Le soleil ! De toute façon, il y en a partout ! Et tous ceux qui font ce pour quoi ils ont été programmés sont invisibles... Mais les autres... On en entend parler tout le temps.

Ils parurent réellement surpris.

-Pas nous ! s'indigna Naruto.

-Mais si ! Les fantôme, les anges, les vampires, toutes ces choses fantastiques. Cela arrive quand le système accepte un programme qui n'a pas agit comme il aurait dû.

-Des programmes piratant d'autres programmes... Pourquoi ?

-Ils ont leur propres raisons. Mais habituellement, un programme préfère s'exiler plutôt qu'être désinstallé.

-Pourquoi voudrait-on le désinstaller ?

-Il cause des erreurs, ou un meilleur programme a été créé pour le remplacer... C'est plus fréquent qu'on ne le pense... Chaque fois que c'est le cas, un programme peut choisir de se cacher ici. Ou de retourner à la source. Là où vous devez vous rendre. Là où aboutit le chemin de l'élu. Tu l'as vu Sasuke, dans ton rêve, avoue !

Naruto tourna un regard surpris vers son petit-ami.

-Cette porte faite de lumière, que se passe-t-il lorsque tu l'ouvre ?

-Je vois... Naruto. Il se passe quelque chose, et ça fini mal... Il commence à tomber, puis je me réveille.

-C'était ça ! accusa Naruto.

-Tu le vois mourir ?

-Non.

-Te voilà aussi visionnaire !

-Hé ! pourquoi lui ?

-Pourquoi alors, ne vois-je pas ce qui lui arrive ?

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la main de Naruto.

-Parce qu'on ne voit pas au-delà des choix qu'on ne comprend pas...

-Ça veux dire que je vais devoir choisir entre sa vie et sa mort ?!

Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Non ! Tu as déjà fait ce choix... Mais tu ne le comprends pas encore...

-Non, je refuse, je ne peux pas !

Il se leva et serra Naruto contre lui.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, car tu es une part de l'Elu...

-Mais qu'arrivera-t-il si nous échouons ? s'enquit Naruto.

-Alors Zion s'effondrera...

Neji apparut derrière l'Oracle, et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Il est l'heure de partir, chantonna la vieille femme. Vous pouvez sauver Zion. Mais pour cela, il vous faudra le Maître des Clefs.

-Le Maître de Clefs ?

-Oui. Il a disparu depuis quelques temps, mais il c'est avéré qu'il était détenu par un ennemi, un très dangereux programme. Il s'appelle " Le Français ", et il ne le relâchera pas de son plein gré.

-Que veut-il ? demanda Sasuke.

-Que veulent les hommes de pouvoir ? Plus de pouvoir.

Elle tendit un papier plié en quatre à Naruto, qui s'en saisit.

-Soyez-là-bas sans une seconde de retard, et vous aurez une chance.

-Il faut y aller, fit Neji.

-Je suis contente de vous avoir vus... Bonne chance !

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la porte qu'ils avaient passée en arrivant, et la refermèrent derrière eux. Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard.

* * *

-Les machines veulent contrôler nos systèmes défensifs, disait Tsunade, d'une voix forte et claire. Mais je suis sûre qu'elles vont traverser certains pipeline afin de les contrôler. Ces points d'intersection sont cruciaux. Parce qu'ils me semblent vulnérables à une contre attaque. Bien que l'on ai déjà suggéré que nous recevons le même type d'attaque chaque année, j'exhorte le conseil à comprendre la situation. C'est à un danger de mort que nous allons devoir faire face. Et faute d'agir en conséquence, nous ne pourrons pas survivre.

-Commandante Tsunade.

La voix était tout aussi claire et forte, et provenait de la longue table où siégeaient les membres du conseil, en face de Tsunade.

-Le conseil est très conscient de la gravité de cette attaque. Vous êtes autorisée à préparer notre défense par tout les us et moyens nécessaires.

-Je remercie le conseil.

-Veuillez toute fois nous dire, s'empressa d'ajouter la conseillère, s'il y a eu des nouvelles en provenance du Kamikaze.

-Non, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle...

-Veuillez donc dépêcher un vaisseau, afin de nous assurer du sort de l'Elu, réclama un autre conseiller.

-J'aimerai que ce soit possible, conseiller, mais je ne crois pas que notre défense puisse se passer d'un autre vaisseau...

-Elle le fera, si elle le doit...

-Mais un vaisseau mettrait plusieurs jour à retrouver le Kamikaze !

-Envoyez-en deux... renchérit la conseillère.

-C'est de la folie, marmonna Tsunade.

-Doucement, commandante !

-Pardonnez ma frustration, conseiller, j'aimerais être capable de comprendre les choix du conseil sur ce point.

-La compréhension n'est pas indispensable à la coopération, raisonna un troisième conseiller.

-Si vous me demandez d'ordonner à mes capitaines de...

-Inutile ! Inutile de donner un tel ordre alors que les capitaines sont présents et peuvent répondre eux même. Le conseil souhaite faire appel à deux volontaires pour retrouver et soutenir le Kamikaze. Qui souhaite répondre à cet appel, et apporter son secours ?

Presque immédiatement, Killer Bee, le capitaine de l'équipage africain se leva.

-Le capitaine Killer Bee souhaite répondre à l'appel.

-Vous êtes au courant de toute la situation, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, madame.

-Bien, merci.

Il se rassit.

-Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il y eut un grand silence, troublé peut-être par quelques murmures.

-Il n'y a personne d'autre ?...

-Il n'est jamais facile de risquer sa vie, en particulier si on ne sait pas pour quelle raison... railla presque Tsunade.

-Le capitaine Gaara répondra à l'appel.

Le roux s'était levé au dernier moment, légèrement énervé par la suffisance de Tsunade.

-Merci, capitaine. La séance est levée, messieurs dames.

Et elle frappa de son marteau alors que les gens se levaient dans un certain brouhaha.

* * *

Dans la Matrix, à l'intérieur d'un grand building noir vitré, Naruto, Sasuke, Temari et Shikamaru entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. D'un simple signe de tête, Temari fit comprendre aux gens qui s'apprêtaient à monter aussi que cela n'allait pas être possible. Shikamaru s'avachit contre une paroi, Naruto se lova contre Sasuke. L'ascenseur commença à monter les étages.

-Vous voyez quelque chose, les garçons ? demanda finalement Shikamaru.

-Les codes sont étranges, se plaignit Naruto.

-Ils sont cryptés ? demanda Temari.

-Peut-être...

-C'est bon ou mauvais pour nous ?

-On dirait qu'ils ont piégé tous les étages avec des bombes... répondit Sasuke.

-Mauvais... souffla la blonde.

-On y est, intervint Shikamaru.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent droit vers un accueil.

-Puis-je vous aider, demanda l'homme distingué, sans lever les yeux de son livre de réservations.

-Nous voulons parler au Français.

-Oh, bien entendu.

Il leva sur eux un regard presque moqueur.

-Le Français vous attend. Veuillez me suivre.

Il se tourna vers une porte à sa droite, et ils le suivirent. La double porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même – en fait, cette tâche semblait avoir été assignée à deux hommes – et pénétrèrent dans un restaurant. L'ambiance n'était pas à la fête, mais on sentait que le standing du lieu était pour beaucoup dans la retenue de ses clients. Bruits de couverts légers, musique d'ambiance très douce et discrète, luminosité et design...

On les mena à la table semblant la plus privilégiée. On pouvait penser qu'un buffet y avait été disposé, et qu'une demi-douzaine de personne avait pris par au repas, mais en vérité il n'y en avait que deux. Un homme brun, à la peau pâle, au yeux bridés, et au petit sourire faux. Et une femme, blonde, au longs cheveux retenus en une haute queue de cheval, hormis une mèche sur l'œil droit.

-Ah ! Les voilà enfin ! Quelle chance, Naruto et Sasuke, l'Elu en personne ! Et le légendaire Shikamaru ! Et Temari, bien sûr, si belle qu'elle me fait souffrir. Que d'honneur pour moi, on ne parle que de vous ! Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Voici ma femme, Ino. On m'appelle le Français, mais en vérité, mon nom est Saï.

Ils prirent place en face du couple.

-Quelque chose à boire, à manger ? Bien que ceci ne soit que façade, comme tout ici !

-Non merci , sans façon, répondit Shikamaru.

-Je comprends. Qui a le temps ? Mais si on ne prenait pas son temps, comment ferait-on pour en avoir ?

Il huma sa coupe de vin.

-Hum... J'adore le vin français. Tout comme j'aime la langue française ! J'ai testé toutes les langues, et j'ai une faiblesse pour le français. C'est une langue merveilleuse, j'aime notamment les jurons français. Nom de dieu de putain de bordel de merde de saloperie de connard d'enculé de ta mère. Vous voyez ? C'est aussi jouissif que se torcher le cul avec de la soie, j'adore ça !

Naruto frissonna sous l'image. Sasuke passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

-Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là, soupira Shikamaru.

-Hum. Je suis un trafiquant de l'information, tout ce que je peux savoir, je le sais.

Il posa sa coupe, puis ses coudes sur la table, et se pencha vers Shikamaru au-dessus de celle-ci.

-La question est de savoir si _vous_ savez pourquoi vous êtes ici.

-Nous sommes à la recherche du Maître des Clefs.

-Ah, oui, bien sûr... Le Maître des Clefs... Mais là n'est pas la raison, là n'est pas le pourquoi. Le maître des clefs lui-même par nature n'est qu'un moyen, ce n'est pas une fin. Par conséquent, rechercher cet homme revient à chercher le moyen de faire... quoi... ?

-Vous connaissez la réponse à cette question, asséna Sasuke, profondément ennuyé par la tournure de la conversation.

-Oui, mais vous ? Hum ? On vous a envoyés ici, on vous a ordonnés de venir, et vous avez obéit.

Il rit.

-Ce qui est bien sûr la loi universelle. Voyez-vous, il n'y a qu'une seule vérité, la causalité. Action, réaction.

-Toute chose commence par un choix, grinça Temari.

-Non, faux ! Le choix n'est rien qu'une illusion, créée pour séparer ceux qui ont le pouvoir de ceux qui ne l'ont pas. La vraie force, c'est de comprendre le pourquoi. Le pourquoi, c'est la seule source de pouvoir, c'est ce qui vous distingue de moi, de ces gens autour de nous. Sans le pourquoi vous êtes paralysés. Et vous venez à moi sans pourquoi et donc sans pouvoir. Mais comme je sais que vous êtes tous des champions pour obéir, je vais vous dire quoi faire.

Son sourire disparut et son visage parut plus hostile.

-Repartez d'où vous venez, et dites à la voyante que le compte à rebours touche à sa fin.

Il se leva pour sortir, mais Sasuke en fit autant.

-Nous en avons pas terminé.

-Oh, si ! J'ai emprisonné le Maître des Clefs, et je ne vois aucune raison de vous le livrer.

-Où vas-tu ? s'enquit Ino.

-Oh, je t'en prie, chérie. La causalité ? Cause et effet ? Chaque fois que je bois trop de vin, il faut que je pisse.

La blonde ferma les yeux face à cette constatation. Comment pouvait-il dire ça sur un ton qui laissait penser que sa phrase était des plus distinguées ?

Finalement, Saï s'éloigna, suivi par les quelques personnes qui étaient assis près d'eux, pas à la table, mais dans des fauteuils. Naruto esquiva la main de l'un d'eux sur son épaule, et le regard de Sasuke qui suivit fut si menaçant que personne ne toucha le blondinet. Les hommes de main du Français les raccompagnèrent à l'ascenseur. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre, et l'engin amorça sa descente.

-C'est plutôt raté ! constata Naruto.

-Êtes vous certains que c'est tout ce qu'a dit l'Oracle ?

Sasuke acquiesça.

-Y a un truc qu'on a mal fait... Ou qu'on a oublié de faire... soupira le blond.

-Non, cela n'aurait pas dû se passer autrement, le corrigea Shikamaru.

Il perçut le regard incrédule des deux Élus, et ajouta :

-Nous sommes vivant.

A ces mots, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Ino.

-Si vous voulez voir le Maître, suivez-moi.

Ils quittèrent l'habitacle et suivirent la blonde. Elle entra dans les toilettes – des hommes – et jeta dehors celui qui se trouvait là.

-J'en ai plein le dos d'entendre toutes ses foutaises, continuellement. Il y a bien longtemps, quand nous sommes arrivés, les choses étaient très différentes. Il était très différent. Tout à fait comme vous. Je vous donnerai ce que vous voulez, mais vous devrez me donner quelque chose.

-Quoi ? demanda Naruto.

-Un baiser.

Et du menton, elle désigna Sasuke.

-Je... pardon ?!

Naruto resserra sa prise sur la main de son petit-ami qui le lui rendit bien.

-Je veux que vous m'embrassiez comme vous embrasseriez ce petit blondinet.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sasuke.

-Vous vous aimez, ça crève les yeux. C'est un sentiment que j'ai ressentit, il y a fort longtemps. J'aimerai m'en souvenir. J'aimerai y goûter, c'est tout. Y goûter seulement.

N'y tenant plus, Naruto dégaina son pistolet et le pointa sur Ino.

-Mange plutôt ça !

-Naruto... souffla Sasuke.

Il baissa son arme.

-Tant d'émotion pour si peu... Un simple baiser.

-Pourquoi vous ferrait-on confiance ?

-Si je ne vous conduis pas au Maître des Clefs, il n'aura qu'à me tuer.

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard.

-Très bien, conclu Sasuke.

-Mais vous devez me faire croire que je suis lui...

Sasuke regarda la poitrine que la blonde mettait en avant par un décolleté, puis un peu plus bas, avec sarcasme. Ino eut la décence de rougir légèrement.

-Vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire.

-Je suppose...

Il ne se départi pas de son sourire, et s'approcha d'elle. Il retira ses lunettes, la fixa dans les yeux, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser dura quelques secondes, le temps pour Naruto de s'entailler la peau des main avec ses propres ongles, tant il serrait fort ses poings.

-Oui... souffla finalement Ino. C'est ça...

Sasuke s'écarta d'elle, et revint près de Naruto, remettant ses lunettes. Le blond le saisit par la nuque et l'embrassa profondément. Le brun passa ses mains sur sa taille, et le resserra contre son torse. Ils s'écartèrent haletants.

-Je vous envie beaucoup, déclara Ino à l'intention de Naruto. Mais une telle chose n'est pas faite pour durer. Venez avec moi.

* * *

Eh oui, c'est du pur sadisme, je sais... Mais bon... Je sais que vous survivrez ! La suite sera là dans trois jours, c'est faisable, non ? C'était le meilleur endroit pour couper, et si j'avais continué, le chapitre aurait été excessivement long, étant donné que ce que Fye-chan en a fait est plus long que ce chapitre 14. Et c'est plein d'action, alors autant que ce soit elle qui le fasse !  
Bon, sinon, en dehors de votre - éventuelle - frustration, qu'en pensez vous ? Merci d'avance pour vos reviews, et je vous dis à mercredi prochain !

_Yaya-chi, le mercredi 14 novembre 2012. Mis à jour le 24 novembre 2012._

"Yaya-chi : Bon alors normalement... On met une petite conclusion drôle... Mais j'ai la flemme d'attendre, et Fye-chan ne répond pas... Alors on va dire que... Heu... *pars en courant*"


	15. Chapter 15

Auteure : Fye-chan

Bâta lectrice / correctrice : Yaya-chi

Rating : M

Genre : Univers Alternatif ; Yaoi (le yaoi implique des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins explicitées. J'enjoins tous ceux et celles que ce genre d'écrit peut déranger à ne pas poursuivre leur lecture et à quitter cette page.) ; Romance ; Sci-Fi.

Disclamer : De façon évidente, ni les personnages ni l'univers de Naruto ne nous appartiennent, ni ceux de Matrix.

Rappel du chapitre précédent : Sasuke et Naruto revoient l'Oracle pour la deuxième fois. Sous ses conseils, ils vont avec Shikamaru et Temari voir Sai et Ino dans le but de rencontrer le Maître des clés.

Note De l'Auteure : Yahiho~ ! C'est Fye-chan ! Voilà le chapitre 15 ! Bon alors, c'est ma plus grande scène d'action jusque là, alors j'espère que je l'ai bien faite ! Un peu d'humour par-ci par-là dont quelques répliques que je qualifie de folles... Enfin, on me reconnaît bien quoi XD ! Je remercie grandement **me-little-cake **et tes remarques de fifou, **Ichigo** pour ta fidélité, **Guest** pour l'intérêt que tu portes envers notre fic et enfin **ElianaHime** pour avoir changer ta phrase de devise dans ta review spécialement pour nous, ça nous fait trooop plaisir ! Et bien et bien, j'ai remercié beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture les p'tits loups !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

Suite à cette scène agaçante, notre petit groupe de quatre suivit gentiment Ino à travers le bâtiment, à travers une cuisine, pour finalement arriver dans le garde manger où la truie (comme l'appelait Naruto) sortit un trousseau de clés, semblable à celui que détenait Neji.

Elle introduisit l'une des clés dans la serrure d'une porte puis l'ouvrit, donnant la vue sur un lieu luxueux. Un grand lustre, de ce qui pourrait être du cristal, éclairait un hall dont le sol était de marbre et où deux grands escaliers placés à droite et à gauche de la pièce se rejoignaient plus haut dans la salle sous forme d'un balcon. Une statue de marbre était disposée devant chaque escalier. Sur les murs, des armes en tout genre étaient fixées, pour le plus grand bonheur de Naruto.

Avec hâte, Ino traversa le hall pour rejoindre un couloir situé sous les escaliers, sous un soupir de Shikamaru, ennuyé par tant de hâte, et de Sasuke, qui aurait bien voulu vite rentrer à la « maison » pour faire des papouilles à sa moitié, encore boudeuse à cause de son baiser avec Ino. La blonde y ouvrit une porte. Deux hommes affalés, l'un sur un canapé, l'autre sur un fauteuil se levèrent précipitamment à la vue de celle-ci et du groupe de quatre.

« -Je vous présente les hommes de mon mari, ils travaillent pour lui. Ils sont issus d'une ancienne Matrix, de laquelle Saï les a sauvés pour leur force. N'est-ce pas les gars ?

-Oui, maîtresse... répondit l'un des deux hommes.

-Mais... Si par hasard je mettais une balle d'argent dans mon revolver... »

C'est sur ces paroles que Ino brandit son revolver caché dans son sac et tira sur l'un des deux hommes en pleine tête pour ensuite pointer l'arme sur l'autre.

« -Tu as le choix : soit tu vas prévenir mon mari, soit tu reste et meurs... »

Sans se faire prier, l'homme partit en courant de la pièce sous l'indication de la blonde, « Toilettes des femmes », qui fit ricaner notre cher blondinet. Ino rangea son revolver dans son sac et tira sur un livre de la bibliothèque située derrière elle. L'étagère tourna sur elle même en laissant une ouverture.

« -Il faut faire vite, enchaîna Ino »

Et ils la suivirent, toujours et encore jusqu'à une grille donnant sur un couloir sombre. D'un coup, la blonde s'arrêta, se retourna avec grâce vers Shikamaru et sa troupe, pour finalement faire un geste de la main à Sasuke désignant un autre couloir étroit à sa gauche. Avec hâte, Naruto alla au bout de ce couloir, suivit de Sasuke. Une porte en métal fermée se dressait devant eux. Naruto essaya de l'ouvrir mais...

« -Sas'...

-Hn ?

-La porte... Elle est trop lourde... J'arrive pas à l'ouvrir... »

Le brun adressa un tendre sourire à son petit ami puis ouvrit la porte sans mal. Un asiatique, assit sur une chaise, devant un drôle d'engin, releva la tête brusquement.

« -Je suis Sasuke et lui, dit-il en lui prenant la main, c'est Naruto.

-Et moi, je suis le Maître des Clés. Je vous attendais »

Sous ses mots, le Maître des Clés sortit une clé de la machine devant lui et souffla dessus pour la dépoussiérer.

Et hop ! C'était repartit dans le sens inverse, sous les geignements de Naruto et le soupir agacé de Temari.

De retour dans le hall, les portes à leur opposé s'ouvrirent brusquement sur Saï, l'homme du fauteuil, quatre autres personnes et deux rastamen... blonds platines. Saï semblait complètement sur les nerfs, il ne cessait pas de sortir des vulgarités en français. Un sourire amusé apparu sur le visage d'Ino.

« -Ino ! Ça ne va pas de me trahir comme ça ?!

-Action, réaction mon ange.

-Quelle action ?! De quoi parles-tu enfin ?!

-Ah ? Tu ne trouves pas... ? Je vais t'aider : les traces de rouge à lèvres.

-Les traces de... Où ? (Il s'essuya les lèvres) Il n'y en a pas ! »

Ino baissa les yeux et du regard, montra à Saï le dessous de sa ceinture.

« -Ce n'est pas la figure qu'elle embrassait... »

Sous les mots de sa femme, le brun se crispa pour mieux renchérir que ce n'était qu'un jeu, tandis que Naruto se retint d'exploser de rire sous l'insinuation de la truie. Ino, perdant son sourire amusé, lui fit comprendre par son départ que parler ne l'intéressait plus.

« -Vous deux ! Dit Saï en désignant les rastamen, le Maître des Clés. »

Les deux rastas hochèrent la tête et se métamorphosèrent de façon à devenir transparent et à se fondre dans le sol tandis que le Maître des Clés prenait la poudre d'escampette.

« -Astucieux...remarqua Temari en se laçant à la poursuite du Maître des Clés. »

Shikamaru se tourna vers ses Elus avec un regard inquiet.

« -On s'en occupe ! lança Naruto

-Je compte sur vous ! »

Le Nara partit donc à la suite de sa petite amie. Nos deux héros se tournèrent vers Saï et le reste de ses sbires.

« -Vous occupez de nous hein... lâcha Saï avec un ton sarcastique, avant de faire signe à ses hommes de commencer le combat. »

Effectivement, les cinq autres hommes sortirent des mitraillettes pour entamer un long lancé de balles. D'un geste de la main, Naruto et Sasuke créèrent un bouclier devant eux, faisant léviter puis tomber les balles d'argent.

« -Pas mal... commenta Saï. Tuez-les. »

Sasuke se mit en position de combat,tandis que Naruto sautait rapidement avec un saut périlleux en haut des escaliers, en récupérant au passage, une épée de chevalier et un bouclier.

« -Yeah ! Oh Sas' ! J'ai trop la classe comme ça ! Chevalier Naruto à la rescousse !

-Au lieu de délirer, arranges-toi pour ne pas te blesser, je ne voudrais pas que ta souplesse soit anéantie !

-Pervers va !

-Non mon ange, juste réaliste ! »

Sasuke se propulsa vers deux des hommes pour enchaîner un gros combo de coups de pieds et coups de poings, atteignant sa cible la plupart du temps. Naruto, de son côté, s'acharnait en brandissant tant bien que mal son arme, lourde comme un âne mort. Il assomma un homme puis en tua un autre en lui envoyant l'épée droit dans la poitrine.

Sasuke esquivait comme il pouvait ses assaillants, tout en contre-attaquant le plus souvent possible. Énervés par l'expression froide et blasé du brun, les sbires de Saï se munirent d'armes et commencèrent des assauts continuels sur l'Uchiha. Plus ça allait, plus Sasuke avait du mal à les atteindre : il devait éviter les armes tranchantes qui s'acharnaient sur lui. Naruto se débattait au mieux avec l'homme qu'il avait assommé, déjà remis sur pieds. Au bout d'un certain temps, le blond lâcha l'épée et opta pour les nunchakus. C'est en riant qu'il s'acharna sur son adversaire jusqu'à le faire tomber du balcon et le propulser sur l'une des statue. Son ennemi s'effondra, mort, sous le coup violent de la chute. Alors que l'Uzumaki scandait sa victoire, une douleur violente à la main le fit grimacer. Il regarda sa main : rien. La panique s'empara du blond.

« -Sasuke !

-T'en fais pas ! C'est rien ! Au lieu de faire ton intéressant, viens m'aider !

-Hé ! Je fais pas mon intéressant d'abord !

-Oui, et c'est la marmotte qui met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu... »

Sasuke regarda sa main : il avait dû arrêter l'une des épée avec celle-ci pour pouvoir atteindre son adversaire. Résultat, de grosses goûtes de sang tombaient sur le sol de marbre.

« -Toi ! Le brun aux lunettes ! Laisse-moi te dire une chose : tu n'es qu'un humain...intervint calmement Saï. »

Sasuke l'ignora comme un Uchiha sait le faire et envoya valser deux de ses ennemis contre le mur. Naruto, ayant trouvé des poignards, s'exerça au lancé de couteau droit dans la poitrine des deux assommés. Le brun félicita son amant pour autant d'adresse, faisant sourire de toute ses dents son blond. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsque le dernier des hommes envoya un couteau en direction du dos de sa moitié. Calculant rapidement son coup, le blond envoya deux couteaux : l'un dans la poitrine de l'agresseur et l'autre droit sur le couteau ennemi, le faisant dévier loin de son petit ami.

« -Réfléchis avant d'agresser mon amour lorsqu'il a le dos tourné ! renchérit Naruto. »

« -Tss... Écoutez-moi bien tous les deux, dit Saï, j'ai survécu à vos prédécesseurs et je survivrai également face à vous. »

Sur ces mots, il courut en direction de la porte située derrière lui et l'ouvrit. Sasuke, ne voulant pas le laisser s'échapper, courut à son tour vers la porte mais celle-ci se referma, laissant place à des montagnes lorsque le brun la rouvrit.

« -Tch.

-Sasuke !

-Hn ?

-Montre-moi ta main ! Tout de suite !

-C'est rien je te dis ! Juste une égratignure !

-C'est pas comme ça que je la ressens moi !

-Écoutes Naru, on a pas le temps, il faut retrouver Shikamaru et Temari !

-Et le Maître des Clés !

-Bien sûr ! »

Pendant ce temps, le Maître des Clés courait à travers les couloirs, passait porte après porte, suivit de Temari et de Shikamaru. Soudain, le Maître s'arrêta devant une porte, fermée à clé. Temari le rejoignit et se retourna. L'un des rastas avait refait surface du sol, toujours transparent. Shikamaru, qui était resté un peu à l'arrière, prit un katana qui se trouvait sur une armure de samouraï posée contre le mur.

« -Et...On fait quoi maintenant? demanda Temari au Maître des Clés

-On prend un autre chemin ! dit celui-ci en sortant une clé et en la mettant dans la serrure de la porte. »

Lorsqu'il ouvrit celle-ci, un garage s'y trouvait. Il entra en vitesse, suivit de Temari et de Shikamaru alors que le rasta matérialisé plongeait vers la porte. Seul son bras passa et Temari en profita pour le lui déchiqueter à l'aide des balles de son revolver. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que le deuxième rasta était arrivé et que celui-ci plongea, transparent, au travers de la porte et atterrit dans le garage. Elle se retourna rapidement pour le mitrailler lui aussi, mais les balles n'avaient aucun effet, elles le traversaient toutes. Celui-ci se matérialisa et en un clin d'œil, bloquait Temari avec son bras et un petit couteau.

« -Laissez la porte. ordonna-t-il »

Ne voulant pas risquer la vie de sa petite amie, Shikamaru s'exécuta et lâcha la porte, qu'il retenait fermement jusque là.

Le deuxième rasta se libéra et entra à son tour dans le garage. Il guérit son bras en le matérialisant puis se jeta sur Shikamaru, qui para le coup avec son katana. Temari se libéra d'un coup brusque de son adversaire et courut en direction d'une voiture où le Maître des Clés attendait patiemment ses sauveurs.

Sasuke courrait rapidement à travers le couloir, suivit de Naruto qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier devant les armures de samouraï et des katanas.

« -Naruto bordel ! Grouilles-toi !

-Mais Sasuke, t'as vu ça ?! C'est magnifique ces katanas !

-Tais-toi et cours ! »

La porte ouverte sur le garage était en vu, Sasuke accéléra le pas et entra en trombe dans la salle et sauta sur l'un des rasta, tandis que Shikamaru rejoignait la voiture et entrait dedans. Sasuke enchaîna quelques coups de poings et de pieds avant de réaliser que l'un des deuxièmes rasta avait fermé la porte sans que Naruto n'ai pu entrer.

Naruto vit son petit ami se battre mais après lui avoir fait un sourire qui veut tout dire, un rastaman referma la porte. Le blond l'ouvrit avec violence et plus de garage... Juste des montagnes à perte de vue.

« -Kiba, je suis où ?

-Tu es à la montagne mon pote !

-Je te demande pardon ?! Où sont les autres ? Sasuke, il...

-Arrête de paniquer ! Il va bien, tout le monde va bien ! »

Naruto respira un grand coup et ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir avec une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

« -Où sont-ils ?

-A 800 km au Sud de l'endroit où tu te trouves. Tu vas galérer mec !

-N'en soit pas si sûr Kiba ! »

L'Uzumaki donna une forte impulsion sur le sol avec ses pieds et se retrouva à filer dans les airs, à toute vitesse.

« -Naruto !

-Sasuke, dépêches-toi de monter, on a pas le temps !

-Mais...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il nous rejoindra, montes tout de suite !

-Hn.. »

Temari appuya sur la pédale et fit démarrer la voiture à toute vitesse. Elle sortit du garage, fit un écart, et suivit une route dans une ville. Shikamaru sortit un téléphone de sa poche.

« -Kiba, sors-nous de là !

-Difficile... Vous êtes en plein centre-ville.

-Je sais !

-La prochaine sortit est l'autopont à l'extérieur de la ville !

-L'autopont ? questionna Sasuke

-L'autoroute si tu préfères ! lui répondit Temari

-Derrière vous ! cria Kiba. »

Une autre voiture les percuta violemment à l'arrière et lorsque Sasuke se retourna, il reconnu sans aucun mal les rastamen.

« -Putain mais ils vont pas nous laisser tranquille hein !

-Je crois pas non...

-Accrochez-vous, j'appuie sur le champignon ! »

Temari donna un violent coup de volant mais cela ne sema en aucun cas leurs poursuivants. D'ailleurs, l'un deux se munit d'une mitraillette et sortit de la voiture par le toit ouvrant.

« -Baissez-vous ! »

Effectivement, le dédoublé enchaîna les tirs jusqu'à défoncer la lunette arrière, faisant tomber les débris de la voiture sur Sasuke et le Maître des Clés. Même le toit subissait la violence des balles.

« -Tout va bien Sasuke ?

-Hn !

-Ouf... Si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit...J'en connais un qui va péter un câble... murmura Shikamaru pour lui même. »

Temari tira son petit ami de ses pensées en effectuant un brusque dérapage et en passant à travers un premier grillage, un deuxième pour s'engager sur une route poussiéreuse.

« -Kiba !

-Continuez, vous y êtes presque !

-Shikamaru, tu ne voulais pas éviter l'autoroute ? demanda Temari.

-J'aurais bien aimé...

-Tu disais que c'était suicidaire... »

Shikamaru chargea un pistolet et sourit à sa petite amie.

« -J'espère que j'ai eu tort... »

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et se tourna vers la voiture de leurs adversaires pour leur tirer abondamment dessus.

« -Shika !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kiba ?

-Les flics ! Il y a trois voitures après vous !

-Galère... »

Les sirènes se faisaient entendre à quelques mètres d'eux. Sans plus tarder, nos héros finirent enfin sur l'autoroute. Temari mit un coup de turbo et dépassa le plus grand nombre de véhicules possible en essayant d'éviter les balles tirées sur la voiture par le rasta.

Après avoir causés quelques accidents et défoncés quelques voitures, les rastamen continuèrent de poursuivre la voiture, se rapprochant de plus en plus de leur cible. Tout d'un coup, ils se retrouvèrent devant le véhicule de notre troupe et l'un des rastas plongea droit dans la voiture, atterrissant sur la banquette arrière à côté du Maître et le bloqua avec ses bras et son couteau. Sasuke plongea sur eux et attaqua son adversaire tout en évitant de toucher le Maître des Clés. Shikamaru ne tarda pas à se retourner pour aider le brun qui avait de plus en plus de mal à parer ses mouvements. Les voitures de police se rapprochaient dangereusement, notamment un qui allait vraiment à toute vitesse, ce qui parut anormale aux yeux de Temari. Effectivement, un agent sortit de la fenêtre passagère de cette voiture et monta sur le toit de celle-ci, sauta sur le véhicule d'à côté tout en prenant soin de bien le détruire, et atterrit une dernière fois devant les yeux de Temari sur le pare-brise. Le combat continuait toujours à l'intérieur mais l'agent l'interrompit en enlevant le toit de la voiture pour le jeter quelques mètres plus loin. Le rasta épuisa le reste de ses balles sur l'agent, qui les évita toutes, sans aucune difficulté. Énervée par ce carnage, Temari donna un coup brusque de frein et fit tomber l'agent pour mieux repartir à toute vitesse. Du côté de Shikamaru, celui-ci reprit le dessus et réussit à éjecter le rasta en le forçant à devenir transparent grâce à son katana, qui aurait dû le transpercer. Une course monumentale s'en suivit. L'agent qui était resté dans la voiture de police s'arrangeait pour leur tirer dessus, en détruisant la vitre de Temari et en faisant collision avec les deux véhicules contre la grande paroi de l'autoroute. Finalement, une sortie s'ouvrit devant eux et ils l'empruntèrent, laissant la voiture de l'agent foncer droit dans un mur. Arrivés en haut de la sortie, ils sortirent tous rapidement du véhicule, complètement destroy, et prirent le temps d'observer. La voiture des rastas les rejoignait déjà. Sasuke regardait frénétiquement autour de lui, paniqué par la situation et par l'absence de son amant. Il aperçut, sur l'autoroute qui se poursuivait en-dessous d'eux, un camion chargé de motos. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« -Shikamaru, je m'occupe du Maître des Clés !

-Je compte sur toi ! »

Sasuke prit violemment par le col le Maître et sauta de la plateforme pour atterrir droit sur le camion à côté d'une moto noire.

L'Uchiha se retourna pour observer ses amis au-dessus d'eux.

Alors que le véhicule des rastas s'approchait dangereusement de Temari et Shikamaru, le Nara brandit son katana et lorsque la voiture arriva droit sur lui, il fit une roulade sur le côté, en entraînant sa copine par la même occasion. Il trancha une bonne partie du véhicule avec son arme, le faisant tanguer et tomber pour laisser champ libre à Temari pour tirer un nombre de balles considérables sous la voiture, la faisant exploser quelques secondes plus tard, éjectant mortellement les rastamen.

Sasuke, rassuré, regarda la moto devant lui.

« -Bon beh... On va utiliser ça... Kiba !

-Un programme de moto c'est ça ? »

A l'entente des mots du technicien, le Maître sortit une clé adaptée à la moto.

« -Nan c'est pas la peine en fait Kiba !

-Ok ! »

Sasuke introduisit la clé et mit le contact, ordonnant au Maître de s'installer derrière lui.

« -Accrochez-vous bien, ça risque de secouer ! »

Sur ces mots, l'Uchiha démarra et sauta du camion pour mieux atterrir devant. Et hop ! Un coup de turbo et voilà notre brun préféré arpentant la route à toute vitesse en slalomant entre les voitures. Tout d'un coup, un camion à sa proximité tenta de cogner le petit véhicule. Sasuke devina non sans mal qu'un agent se trouvait à l'intérieur du poids lourd et se stoppa d'un coup, fit demi-tour et partit à une vitesse grand V... En sens inverse sur l'autoroute.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, Sasuke remarqua Shikamaru et Temari sur un poids lourd. Le Nara planta son katana dans la paroi du camion pour s'appuyer dessus. Lorsque le brun arriva au niveau du commandant, le Maître des Clés attrapa sa main et Shikamaru le fit voltiger dans les airs en atterrissant sur le toit du véhicule, à côté de Temari. Sasuke, lui, continua de rouler jusqu'à une sortie dans laquelle il s'engagea.

Alors que Temari discutait avec Shikamaru pour planifier leurs actions à venir, un agent sauta juste en face d'eux.

« -Restez à l'arrière, firent Temari et Shikamaru sur un même ton au Maître des Clés. »

Shikamaru s'élança vers son adversaire pour enchaîner les coups. Il était déterminé : cette fois-ci, il ne perdrait pas. Il para les assauts physiques de l'agent tandis que Temari essayait de l'atteindre.

Après quelque combo bien placé, Temari se fit éjecter du toit et atterrit sur une voiture. Elle se retourna et découvrit le sourire rassurant de Killer Bee, au volant.

« -Monte, laisse faire Shikamaru, il saura se débrouiller et je pense qu'il préfère te savoir en sécurité.

-Oui... »

Temari monta dans le véhicule et s'installa confortablement sur la banquette arrière.

Shikamaru, lui, n'arrivant plus à toucher son adversaire physiquement, avait réussi à reprendre son katana et à présent, il ne cessait pas de toucher son ennemi. Malheureusement, l'agent réussit tout de même à propulser le commandant hors du toit mais à ce moment-là, Sasuke sauva celui-ci en volant et le déposa sur le poids lourd.

« -Merci Sasuke. Va avec Killer Bee dans la voiture avec Temari, je m'occupe du reste.

-Sûr ?

-Oui. »

Sasuke descendit donc du camion et rejoignit Temari. Au bout de quelques nouvelles minutes d'assauts, Shikamaru triompha de son adversaire en l'envoyant valser hors du toit.

« -Tout va bien ? lança le commandant au Maître des Clés

-Oui, je vais bien.

-Parfait. »

Enfin... C'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il voit arriver à toute vitesse un poids lourd, allant droit sur eux.

« -Euh... De l'aide ne serait pas de refus là...

-Désolé chef, lança Kiba, je peux rien faire... Attends ! Il y a quelque chose qui se dirige sur vous à toute vitesse ! J'ai jamais vu ça ! »

Au moment où Kiba disait ces mots, les deux camions entrèrent en collision, créant une explosion phénoménale, propulsant violemment Shikamaru et le Maître des Clés, pour finalement être attrapé par un certain blond aux yeux bleus, souriant de toutes ces dents.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous ne feriez pas sans moi hein !

-Merci Naruto. Dépose nous sur la voiture derrière, c'est Killer Bee qui conduit, Sasuke est à l'intérieur. »

Shikamaru s'assit du côté passager, Temari sur ses genoux, tandis que le Maître des Clés était à l'arrière...avec les deux tourtereaux.

« -Sas'... Ne me quitte plus jamais !

-Pardon... J'aurais dû t'attendre. »

Naruto se lova contre le torse de son homme qui en profita pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras.

« -Ne dites pas ouf trop vite... Il reste encore beaucoup à faire, dit Shikamaru. »

* * *

Bwala ! Alors alors...? J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire ! Bon beh je vous revoie donc samedi prochain c'est-à-dire le 24 novembre pour le chapitre 17. Le chapitre 16 sera donc publié mercredi prochain par Yaya-chi !

A samedi prochain !

_Fye-chan, le samedi 17 novembre._

_"Fye-chan : Alors... Moi aussi je remonte l'autoroute à toute vitesse à contre-sens... Tous les jours !_

_Yaya-chi : Mais tout à fait ! Et moi je suis superman ! Non attends ! Je suis batman ! *met sa veste batman, avec le masque* Mouhahahaha ! Je suis désormais un milliardaire !_

_Fye-chan : Et moi chui Robin c'est ça ?_

_Yaya-chi : Non, tu es Robyn ! Parce que ça, c'est bien un prénom de meuf !_

_Fye-chan : ...Je préfère être Iron Man !_

_Yaya-chi : Ouais comme ça on serait toutes les deux des super héros mecs, sans pouvoir mais hyper classes, et très riches !_

_Fye-chan : OUAIS~ ! Trop bien !"_


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteure :** Yaya-chi

**Bâta lectrice / correctrice :** Fye-chan

**Rating :** **K+**

**Genre : **Univers Alternatif ; Yaoi (le yaoi implique des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins explicitées. J'enjoins tous ceux et celles que ce genre d'écrit peut déranger à ne pas poursuivre leur lecture et à quitter cette page.) ; Romance ; Sci-Fi.

**Disclamer : **De façon évidente, ni les personnages ni l'univers de Naruto ne nous appartiennent, ni ceux de Matrix.

**Note De l'Auteure : **Coucou tout le monde ! Ouais, je sais, je poste tard, mais... En fait, il y avait ce livre, et puis il m'aguichait, et... Bref ! Désolée...  
Qu'avons nous ce mercredi ? Des révélations ! Eh oui, un peu d'actions, des longs discours incompréhensibles, c'est toujours moi qui m'y colle ! Il est très probable que vous ne compreniez rien à ce qu'un certain nouveau personnage va raconter... Et dans ce cas là, ben... Vous êtes dans la merde ! Alors si vous ne saisissez pas, surtout, pas d'hésitation ! Une petite review, et je ferais de mon mieux pour éclaircir les choses. Voilà ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
Ah, oui, non ! Merci à **Ichigo** pour sa review ! Voilà !

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :** Après diverses péripéties, dont une course poursuite mouvementée sur l'autoroute, Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvent.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

Le Maître des Clefs étaient assis dans un grand fauteuil rouge. Le fauteuil, trop imposant, donnait l'impression que l'homme était chétif. Ce qui n'était probablement pas très loin de la vérité...

-Il y a un building, et dedans, il y a un étage. Aucun ascenseur ni aucun escalier ne conduit à cet étage. Celui-ci est empli de portes menant à toutes sortes d'endroit. Des endroits cachés. Mais une porte est particulière. Elle mène à la Source.

Sasuke eut brusquement l'image d'un building vitré, explosant sous des impacts. Naruto se crispa sous la sensation désagréable, mais ne pipa mot : il savait déjà que Sasuke ne voudrait pas en parler.

-Le bâtiment est protégé par un système de sécurité très sophistiqué. La moindre alarme déclenche la bombe.

-Bombe ? Est-ce qu'il a dit " bombe " ? releva Killer Bee, ne s'attirant qu'un regard exaspéré de Gaara.

-Mais... Tous les systèmes ont une faille. Et celui-ci obéit aux règles du building. Un système conçut sur un autre.

-Électricité... soupira Shikamaru.

-Exact. Si l'un tombe en panne, l'autre suit !

-Pas d'électricité, pas d'alarmes, conclu Gaara.

-Ça implique de couper le courant dans tout un secteur... soupira un des membre de l'équipage américain.

-Pas un seul. Vingt-sept secteurs.

-Vingt-sept secteurs ?! s'exclama Naruto.

-Il faut détruire la centrale électrique.

-Il doit y avoir un disjoncteur de sécurité... releva Gaara.

-Oui, un générateur de secours. Il faut accéder au réseau d'infrastructure et désactiver le générateur de secours.

-Pourquoi avez vous besoin de nous ? Naruto et Sasuke peuvent très bien s'en charger...

-On manque de temps...

-Pourquoi ?

-Une fois que la porte ne sera plus protégée, la connexion sera rompue. Une autre connexion se mettra en route, mais il lui faudra exactement trois cent quatorze secondes.

-A peine cinq minutes...

-C'est l'intervalle dans laquelle l'Elu doit ouvrir la porte.

-Comment savez vous tout cela ? releva finalement Gaara.

-Je le sait car je dois le savoir. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. La raison pour laquelle nous sommes tous ici... Nous devons agir en même temps. Si l'un échoue, tout est fichu.

-A minuit, les équipes se relaieront dans les deux immeubles. Et nous frapperons à ce moment là.

* * *

Naruto se redressa. La main de Sasuke, qui jouait avec ses cheveux, retomba mollement sur le matelas. Le blond se retourna vers son amant et le fixa dans les yeux. Puis il se leva, et ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés pour se rhabiller.

-Pourquoi tu te rhabille ?

-Il faut qu'on parle, et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette discussion nu.

Sasuke acquiesça, et se rhabilla à son tour. Puis le blond posa la tête sur son épaule quand ils se furent rassis.

-Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse. Je sais aussi que tu ne voudras pas en parler, mais je voulais te rappeler que toi tu devrais savoir que je suis là pour toi.

-Je voudrais... Si je te demandais une chose, tu le ferais ?

-Si je peux, bien sûr !

-Ne viens pas. Reste hors de la Matrix pour cette fois...

-Pardon ?

Naruto parut vraiment surpris.

-Je t'en prie.

Il ressentait tellement de peur et de peine venant de Sasuke, que Naruto n'hésita pas.

-Je te le promets.

* * *

L'équipage de Killer Bee, et son capitaine bien sûr, venait de s'introduire dans la centrale, et étaient sur le point de la court-circuiter. Malheureusement, les chose n'étaient pas appelées à se passer comme prévues, car dans leur vaisseau, une alarme retentit.

-Elles approchent ! Lança l'un des deux qui restaient conscients à bord.

Il quitta son collègue pour monter sur une passerelle, et rejoindre le poste d'observation. En effet, des machines se précipitaient vers eux. Il revint en courant, et dans sa précipitation, fit céder la passerelle. En quelques secondes, tout était fini. Il mourut en tombant, son collègue fut transpercé par une barre en fer, et le vaisseau explosa.

Les corps de Killer Bee et ses deux hommes retombèrent sans vie dans le poste de contrôle.

De leur côté, l'équipage de Gaara avait fini son travail, et attendait à bonne distance que la bombe qu'ils avaient posée explose.

* * *

En entendant un grondement provenant de sous eux, Naruto baissa la tête.

-Trouve les autres, réclama-t-il auprès de Konan.

-Gaara a fini son boulot. Mais Killer Bee...

* * *

La bombe explosa, le Maître des Clefs inséra celle qu'il venait de finir dans la poignée, et lui, Sasuke et Shikamaru passèrent la porte.

* * *

-Contact Sasuke ! s'exclama Naruto.

-Impossible, ils sont entrés...

Naruto commença à se ronger l'ongle du pouce. Deidara lui tapa sur la main pour l'en dissuader, mais l'énorme claque sur le bras qu'il reçut en retour l'empêcha de recommencer. Il préféra aller se lover contre Sasori. Hinata, elle, demanda :

-Et le réseau ?

-Il fonctionne toujours, répondit Kiba. S'ils ouvrent cette porte, tout est fini !

-Mais oui c'est ça ! railla Naruto.

Ils se précipita vers l'un des fauteuils, et se prépara à la connexion.

-Naruto !

-Oh non ! Je ne reste pas là à les regarder crever ! Sûrement pas !

-Mais il ne reste que cinq minutes !

-C'est suffisant à foutre un bâtiment en l'air !

* * *

-C'est le pire piratage qu'on ai jamais fait... soupira Konan.

La main de Hinata sur son épaule la réconforta face à cette petite défaite.

-Ils y arriveront... souffla Temari.

-C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire, indiqua Kiba à Naruto, Sasori, et Deidara, déjà dans la Matrix. Vous avez intérêt à bien planer !

-T'en fait pas !

Les deux blonds et le roux, installés sur deux motos – Deidara derrière Sasori bien évidement –, foncèrent directement vers le bord du toit sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Ils défoncèrent la barrière, et sautèrent en plein, vol. Ils atterrirent sur leurs pieds, les engins faisant exploser un poste de garde du bâtiment.

-On y est, lança Naruto.

-Continuez, soixante-cinquième étage.

* * *

-C'est encore loin ? demanda Sasuke.

-Là, c'est juste là, indiqua le Maître des Clefs.

Ils tournèrent à une intersection.

-Je suis désolé, c'est une voie sans issue.

Devant eux se tenait un agent. Shikamaru le mit en joug de son arme, mais un autre sortit d'une porte dans leur dos, et le désarma. Sasuke et Shikamaru commencèrent à affronter les agents au corps à corps. Le Maître des Clefs, prit de panique, se jeta sur la première porte venue, l'ouvrit avec la première clef qui lui vint, et la referma derrière lui.

* * *

Deux agents de sécurités entrèrent dans la salle de contrôle où se trouvaient les corps de Killer Bee et de son équipage.

-Que... que s'est-il passé ici ?!

Derrière eux la porte s'ouvrit sur un Naruto très énervé, suivit de Deidara et Sasori.

-Oh la ! Qui êtes... ?

Il ne fini jamais sa phrase, le couple se débarrassant d'eux rapidement. Naruto entra rapidement les codes – heureusement qu'il avait eu l'habitude de ce genre de chose, alors qu'il vivait dans la Matrix. Les serveurs plantèrent les uns après les autre, le système s'effondra, la ville fut plongée dans le noir.

-Il leur reste une minute, l'informa Konan.

* * *

Sasuke et Shikamaru se battaient toujours contre les agents. Le Maître des clefs ressortit, regarda autour de lui, et saisissant une clef en particulier, se dirigea vers une porte en particulier. Il l'ouvrit, et attira l'attention des quatre hommes sur lui. Sasuke en profita pour écarter les agents d'un bon coup de pied, saisit Shikamaru, et en volant littéralement, passa la porte. Le Maître referma la porte, mais prit une balle des agents. Il s'effondra.

* * *

-Ils sont entrés !

-Yes !

-Bougez de là, les ennemis approchent.

* * *

-Ça devait arriver. Shikamaru, cette porte vous ramènera chez vous. Sasuke, tu sais quelle porte tu dois prendre.

Il arracha une clef pendue à une chaîne autour de son cou.

-Dépêche-toi !

Sasuke entra la clef dans _la_ porte. La lumière lui parvint du pourtour de celle-ci.

Sasuke était dans une grande pièce circulaire. Le mur se composait de centaines d'écrans. En face de lui se trouvait un homme à la barbe blanche, assit dans un grand fauteuil confortable, au moins en apparence.

-Bonjours, Sasuke.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis l'architecte. J'ai créée la Matrix. Je t'attendais. Tu as plein de questions à poser. Bien que la mutation ai altéré ta conscience, tu reste humain. Donc tu ne comprendras pas toutes mes réponses. De même, alors que ta première question peut-être la plus pertinente, tu te rendras – ou pas – compte que c'est aussi la plus déplacée.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

-Ta vie est la somme d'un reste d'une équation mal équilibrée, tout à fait propre à la programmation de la Matrix. Tu es – ou plutôt Naruto et toi êtes - l'éventualité d'une anomalie, que, malgré mes efforts je n'ai pas pu éliminer de ce qui est sans cela une harmonie d'une précision mathématique. Ce tracas est mis de côté, mais pas imprévu, et reste dans une certaine mesure, contrôlable. Ce qui t'as conduit, inexorablement, ici.

Sasuke vit sont visage apparaître sur chaque écran, et en fond derrière lui sur chaque image, les écrans eux même.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question...

-C'est vrai. Intéressant, plus vif que les autres.

Les visages s'agitèrent, répétant diverses phrases, avant de reprendre l'expression blasée qu'avait Sasuke à l'instant.

-La Matrix est plus ancienne que tu ne le crois. Je compte de l'émergence d'une anomalie intégrale à la suivante. Et dans ce cas, ceci est la sixième Matrix.

Encore une fois, les visages eurent des réactions différentes.

-Il n'y a que deux possibilités : soit personne ne nous l'a dit, soit personne ne le sait...

-Exactement. Comme tu l'as compris, l'anomalie est systématique et créée des fluctuations dans les équations simplistes.

Encore des réactions de tous les côtés, plutôt violentes, cette fois. Sasuke se vit tourner la tête sur un ou deux écrans autour de lui.

-Le choix. Le problème c'est le choix...

* * *

Naruto, Deidara et Sasori se trouvèrent en face des deux agents en voulant prendre l'ascenseur.

-Je hais définitivement les ascenseurs... marmonna Deidara.

Ils reculèrent, et le combat s'engagea. Il ne laissèrent pas le temps aux agents de dégainer leurs pistolets. Ils les attaquèrent tout de suite. Les coups s'échangèrent, puis l'un des deux agents envoya Naruto heurter un mur.

* * *

-La première Matrix étaient parfaite. Une œuvre d'art. Sans failles, sublime. Une réussite qui n'eut d'égale que son immense échec. Son inévitable chute m'apparaît comme la conséquence de l'imperfection humaine. Donc je l'ai remaniée d'après votre Histoire, pour donner une image plus fidèle du grotesque de votre nature. Cependant, j'ai essuyé un nouvel échec. La réponse m'avait échappé car elle requérait une intelligence inférieure, ou une intelligence moins encline à atteindre la perfection. Quelqu'un d'autre est tombé sur la réponse. Un programme intuitif créé à la base pour sonder certains aspects du psychisme humain. Si je suis le père de la Matrix, elle en est sans aucun doute la mère.

-L'Oracle...

-Voyons... Donc, elle a trouvée une solution avec laquelle quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des sujets testés acceptaient le programme s'ils avaient le choix, même si ce choix se faisait dans un état proche de l'inconscient. Ceci fonctionnait mais était de toute évidence imparfait, et créait l'anomalie systématique contradictoire, qui incontrôlée, mettrait tout le système en danger. Donc le petit nombre incontrôlé qui refusait le système augmenterait les risques qui mèneraient au désastre.

-Il s'agit de Zion...

-Tu es ici parce que Zion est sur le point d'être détruite, chacun de ses habitants, éliminés, son existence entière, éradiquée.

-Foutaise !

Les visages reprirent en écho, avec plus ou moins de vigueur.

-Le déni est la plus prévisible des réactions de l'humain. Mais rassure-toi. Cela va faire la sixième fois que nous la détruisons ! Et nous sommes devenus maîtres en la matière.

* * *

Naruto, Deidara et Sasori avaient de plus en plus de mal à faire face à leurs opposants. L'un d'eux saisit Naruto à la gorge, et plaqua au mur. L'autre envoya Deidara au tapis d'un violent coup de pied.

* * *

-L'Elu doit maintenant retourner à la Source. Afin de diffuser le code que tu portes, et ainsi réinjecter le programme d'origine. Nous n'avons pas besoin des deux Elus, une seule moitié suffit. Après quoi, tu devras choisir vingt-trois individus, seize femmes, sept hommes, pour rebâtir Zion. Le refus d'obtempérer provoquera un plantage cataclysmique du système qui tuera ceux connectés à la Matrix. Ce qui, avec l'extermination de Zion, aboutira à l'extinction de la race humaine toute entière.

-Vous ne ferrez pas cela. Les humains vous maintiennent en vie...

-Nous sommes près à accepter certain degrés de survie. la question est de savoir si tu acceptes la responsabilité de la mort de la race humaine.

Les centaines d'écrans se mirent à afficher des images d'humains du monde entier, en particulier des enfants souriants.

-C'est intéressant de lire tes réactions. Tes prédécesseurs étaient, à dessein, dotés du même attribut. Une affirmation contingente censée créer un attachement à votre espèce pour faciliter la tâche de l'Elu. Alors que les autres n'en ont rien tirés, tu as poussé l'expérience plus loin, en ce qui concerne l'amour.

Sasuke vit avec à la fois horreur et plaisir le visage de Naruto se lever cent fois vers lui. Puis, sans le moindre plaisir, le vit tomber. Il le vit se battre avec l'agent.

-Il est venu te sauver, au mépris de sa vie. Ce qui nous mène au moment de vérité au cours duquel la faiblesse foncière se manifeste et l'anomalie est révélée à la fois comme commencement et comme fin. Il y a deux portes. Celle de droite mène à la Source, et au salut de Zion. L'autre mène à la Matrix, à lui, et à l'extinction de votre espèce. Tu as vu juste. Le problème, c'est le choix. Mais nous savons tous les deux ce que tu vas faire. Je vois la réaction en chaîne, les précurseurs chimiques qui indiquent le début d'une émotion conçue pour annihiler la logique et la raison. Une émotion qui t'empêche déjà de voir la simple et flagrante vérité. Il va mourir, et tu ne peux rien pour l'en empêcher.

Sasuke se dirigea sans hésitation vers la porte de gauche, menant à sa moitié, Naruto. L'Architecte étouffa un rire.

-L'espoir... L'illusion quintessence source de vos plus grandes forces, et de vos plus grandes faiblesses.

-A votre place, j'éviterai qu'on se revoie...

-Ça n'arrivera pas.

* * *

Shikamaru se réveilla, et Temari se hâta de le débrancher pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-On a un gros problème, ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Et elle s'écarta pour que le capitaine voit Naruto, Deidara et Sasori, allongés, branchés, en ligne dans la Matrix.

-Oh non... Galère...

* * *

Les trois jeunes hommes ne question se battaient toujours. Un agent asséna deux ou trois coups de poings à Sasori. L'autre raffermit sa prise sur le cou de Naruto, et le lança si fort contre le mur qu'il passa au travers. Le blond se remit sur ses pieds, et dégaina. Son adversaire en fit de même, et dans son dos, il vit Sasori rejoindre Deidara au sol. Puis il les vit se relever.

-Allez vous en ! hurla-t-il en évitant une première balle.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils se précipitèrent vers les escaliers, et descendirent aussi vite que si l'agent était à leurs trousses. Ce qui n'était en fait pas le cas.

Pour échapper aux _deux_ agents qui étaient sur lui, Naruto fit une chose relativement simple : il sauta par la fenêtre – au travers de celle-ci serait plus exact.

Un des agents le suivit, vidant ses chargeurs dans sa direction.

* * *

La porte fut littéralement arrachée de ses gonds, et projetée plus loin. Volant, suivit d'une déflagration de flammes, Sasuke sortit de là. Il sortit du bâtiment en traversant un mur au moment où l'étage entier explosait. Aussi rapide que... Non, rien n'était aussi rapide, selon Kiba. Donc, très très _très_ rapidement, Sasuke se précipita, toujours en défiant l'apesanteur, vers le bâtiment d'où tombait Naruto sous une pluie de balle. S'il arriva à temps pour lui éviter de heurter violemment le sol, une balle s'était déjà logée dans son poumon gauche.

Naruto serré dans ses bras, Sasuke se posa sur un toit quelconque, et l'allongea sur le sol. Le blond tremblait, haletait, il souffrait. Et Sasuke ne pouvait supporter la douleur qu'il lisait sur ses traits et dans son esprit.

-Sasuke... Il fallait que je le fasse...

-Je sais...

-Pardonne-moi, s'il-te-plaît...

-Bien-sûr.

Puis Sasuke prit la tête de son amour contre son torse, et plongea sa main dans son corps. Rapidement il retira la balle, mais les cris de souffrance de Naruto le déchirèrent. Puis le blond retomba, apaisé. Tout son corps se détendit, et son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

-Oh non non non ! Sûrement pas ! Eh, dis donc, blondinet, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser mourir ?!

Et il plongea sa main dans son corps une seconde fois, atteint son cœur et lu insuffla une impulsion qui le fit battre à nouveau. Naruto ouvrit de grands-yeux.

-Sasuke...

Il se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser comme jamais. Ou presque, d'accord. Et Sasuke crut bien qu'il allait l'allonger là, et lui faire l'amour. Plusieurs fois. Mais il se rappela dans quel état il était, et se retint.

* * *

-Je ne comprends pas... fit Shikamaru.

Tout le monde était revenu en vie, y compris Deidara et Sasori, qui avaient attendu un petit moment avant que Kiba ne daigne les appeler, pendant que Naruto et Sasuke se roulaient une pelle monumentale en haut d'un building.

-On a fait ce qu'on devait faire. L'Elu retourne à la Source, et la guerre est finie...

-Elle le sera dans 24h, déclara Sasuke. Si on agit pas, dans 24h, Zion sera détruite.

-Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda Temari.

-Il me l'a dit.

-Qui ? renchérit Deidara.

-Peu importe, mais je le crois.

-Mais la prophétie...

-C'était un mensonge... L'Elu ne met fin à rien, c'est un système de contrôle...

-Je n'y crois pas.

-Mais tu l'as dit toi-même. La preuve est là, nous sommes toujours en guerre.

Shikamaru ne dit rien, mais tout le monde sentit son malaise.

-Je suis désolé, ajouta Naruto, Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à accepter...

-Que faire ? demanda Hinata.

-On ne sait pas... répondit la blond.

L'alarme se déclencha à ce moment là.

-Non... marmonna Kiba.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'hologramme des machines gravitant autour de l'avion posé au sol.

-Que font-elles ? demanda Hinata.

-Elles évitent L'IEM...

-C'est une bombe, coupa Naruto.

-Il faut fuir, maintenant ! ajouta Sasuke.

Ils attrapèrent des torches et des armes, sortirent de l'avion, et se précipitèrent vers les entrées de souterrains. En se retournant, Temari vit distinctement l'avion exploser. D'autres machines arrivèrent rapidement.

-Les voilà ! souffla Sasori.

-Allons y !

Ils repartirent dans les souterrains en courant. Ils escaladaient le plus rapidement possible les obstacles, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence :

-On y arrivera pas... soupira Sasuke.

-Il faut essayer, répondit Hinata.

Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasori et Deidara étaient déjà un peu plus loin devant. Hinata se retourna vers les deux parts de l'Elu.

-Allez !

-Attends... Quelque chose a changé...

-Quoi ? s'étonna Naruto.

-Je peux... les sentir...

-Quoi ? répéta-t-il.

-Allez, les garçons !

Konan tira Hinata par le bras, lui faisant comprendre de courir pour sa peau et de les laisser crever si cela les enchantait. Et les machines se rapprochaient. Sasuke se retourna et regarda les monstres de métal arriver sur lui. Puis il leva la main, et un violent courant électrique réduit les montres en question à néant.

Et il s'effondra.

-Sasuke !

Naruto se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

-Sas' ! Sas' !

Par petits groupes, les autres membres de l'équipage revinrent près deux.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Temari.

-Je ne sais pas...

Le blond pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Ils entendirent un bourdonnement, et Temari identifia le vaisseau de son frère. Ils étaient sauvés, ils n'auraient pas à continuer plus loin dans ses souterrains insalubres.

* * *

-Il est dans une sorte de coma, déclara Hinata.

Avec l'équipement du vaisseau de Gaara, elle avait pu s'occuper un minimum de Sasuke.

-Ses signes vitaux sont stables. Et toi ?

-Je vais bien...

Il ravala un sanglot.

-Tu devrais te reposer...

-Non, je reste avec lui.

Hinata acquiesça et quitta la pièce.

* * *

-Tsunade avait raison... Elle avait deviné que les machines couperaient les canaux. Elle pensait qu'une contre attaque les aurait déstabilisées. C'était une bonne idée, ça aurait pu marcher... mais quelqu'un a tout fait foirer.

-Une IEM a été tiré avant qu'on soit en position. Cinq vaisseaux sont tombés... Les machines ne nous ont pas attaqués. Elles nous ont massacrés.

-Est-ce que c'était dû à un dysfonctionnement ? demanda Kiba.

-Personne ne sait. Après que les machines en ont eu fini avec nous, elles ont recommencé à creuser. On a chercher les survivants.

-Vous en avez trouvé ?

-Aucun.

* * *

Oh mon dieu ! Non ! Je suis un monstre ! Et encore, je m'attends à recevoir des menaces de mort la semaine prochaine... Je vous préviens tout de suite, **non, on a pas tué Sasuke**, je vous rassure !  
On à fait pire, en fait, mais je n'en dit pas plus, sinon je vais me faire taper sur les doigts par Fye-chan...  
Bon, sinon, qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est bien, c'est nul, j'avais raison et c'est incompréhensible, au contraire, vous pensez que je vous prends pour des abrutis ? (loin de moi cette idée !) La liberté d'expression (et moi même) vous autorise à dire tout ce que vous pensez ! Bon les insultes, c'est pas cool, mais si c'est justifié, au pire... Au moins c'est constructif...  
Voilà, merci d'avance, et à la semaine prochaine, pour ma mise à mort !

_Yaya-chi, tard le mercredi 21 novembre 2012. Mis à jour le 24 novembre 2012._

_"Yaya-chi : Dans un mois, c'est la fin du monde... Ah, eh, au passage ! J'avais tord, j'ai beau être en S, je ne sais pas compter... On aura fini de publier avant ça ! En fait, sans compter celui que vous venez de lire, il reste exactement six chapitres ! Ce qui signifie que dans trois semaines, on en aura fini ! AH, je sens que ça va me faire bizarre... Déjà que de se dire que je vais publier le 16ème chapitre... Oh mon dieu !"_


	17. Chapter 17

Auteure : Fye-chan

Bâta lectrice / correctrice : Yaya-chi

Rating : M

Genre : Univers Alternatif ; Yaoi (le yaoi implique des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins explicitées. J'enjoins tous ceux et celles que ce genre d'écrit peut déranger à ne pas poursuivre leur lecture et à quitter cette page.) ; Romance ; Sci-Fi.

Disclamer : De façon évidente, ni les personnages ni l'univers de Naruto ne nous appartiennent, ni ceux de Matrix.

Rappel du chapitre précédent : Après un combat acharné et compliqué, Sasuke sauve Naruto d'une mort certaine et ne « reload » (redémarre) pas la Matrix comme le lui demande l'Architecte. A leur sortie de la Matrix, le Kamikaze se fait attaquer et détruire par les machines. Sasuke, pour protéger ses amis, va détruire la machine d'un simplement mouvement de main et tombe, inconscient, dans les bras de Naruto.

Note De l'Auteure : Yahiho~ ! C'est Fye-chan ! Voilà le chapitre 17 ! Bon... Je remercie en premier **Loveless**, pour ta review, pour les explications, elles arrivent alors si tu lis le chapitre avant que Yaya-chi ai complété, reviens un peu plus tard dans la journée, tu les auras, promis :). ALORS ! Euh beh je vais rien dire et vous laissez lire les p'tits loups, je vous retrouve en fin de page !

**Note de Yaya-chi : **J'en ai marre ! Ah, pardon, bonjour ! Mais j'en ai vraiment marre ! Le chapitre précédent était un chapitre où il y avait beaucoup de changement de perspectives. Sauf que à décidé d'enlever les lignes et les tirets que j'avais mis pour séparer les passages, et du coup c'est incompréhensible. J'ai réglé le problème, et il ne devrais plus y en avoir, mais quand même ! En plus, je vais devoir revoir tous mes chapitres d'avant...  
Bon sinon, les explications, les voici :

**~En gros, voici ce que l'Architecte explique à Sasuke. La version de la Matrix dans laquelle il a vécu n'est pas la première. Il y en une, parfaite, avant. Seulement, parce qu'elle était parfaite, les humains qui y étaient connectés faisaient un rejet, et ça a été un échec total. Ensuite, l'Oracle à été créée, et elle a permis de concevoir une Matrix imparfaite dans son fonctionnement (on peu y mourir, y être pauvre, tomber malade, ne pas être heureux, bref, une vie imparfaite mais plus réaliste). Et là, ça a mieux fonctionner, là plupart des humains acceptaient inconsciemment d'y vivre. Mais il y à une petite part qui refuse, et cette part est concentrée en une personne, l'Elu. Bon en l'occurrence, il y en à deux, mais bon voilà. L'Architecte explique aussi que cette Matrix est en faite la sixième sur le modèle imparfait. Parce qu'avant Sasuke et Naruto, les Elus, qui étaient alors unique et non divisés, on accepté de faire la reload. Ils relançaient la Matrix, on repartait de zéro, et l'humanité perduraient. Les Elus ont toujours cédé au chantage de "sauves en quelques uns, mais en les gardant captifs, ou laisse les tous mourir". Sauf que Sasuke croit en Naruto, en lui-même et en Zion, et il pense pouvoir sauver tout le monde. Donc il refuse. Au passage, les images qu'il voit sur les écrans sont les Elus précédents, et leurs réactions.~**

Voilà, j'espère que c'est plus claire ! Si ce n'est toujours pas le cas, eh bien... Il est possible que la fin de la fic vous aide à comprendre... Mais on y est pas tout à fait.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que Sasuke était dans le coma, cinq jours que Naruto ne dormait pas.

« -Naruto... Tu dois te reposer. Son état est stable, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il va bien ! »

Hinata essayait tant bien que mal de rassurer le blond. De grosses poches noires s'étaient formées sous ses yeux et il était presque aussi pâle que son petit ami.

« -Je ne peux pas Hinata. Je _veux_ le voir se réveiller. Je le _dois_, en tant que sa moitié.

-...Fais comme tu veux mais tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi ! Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ? Tu ressembles à un fantôme !

-Si tu le dis... »

Ayant marre que l'Uzumaki ai la réponse à tout, Hinata ne tenta plus de batailler. En sortant de la pièce, elle souhaita silencieusement que le brun se réveille vite. Il le _devait_, pour Naruto.

Écrasé par l'accumulation de la fatigue, le blond finit par s'endormir, la tête sur le ventre de son amant, serrant toujours une des main du brun dans l'une des siennes.

Ce qui réveilla le blond fut un mouvement de Sasuke. Celui-ci avait raffermit l'étreinte de leurs deux mains. Naruto se releva brusquement et s'approcha du visage de sa moitié. Des yeux onyx se plongèrent dans ses yeux azurs.

« -...Sasuke... »

Naruto se jeta sur lui et le serra de toutes ses forces en sanglotant, lui disant combien il avait eu peur et combien il l'aimait. Mais quelque chose clochait. Sasuke ne disait rien, il ne le consolait même pas, se contentant juste de serrer très fort son amant dans ses bras. Lorsque Naruto releva la tête pour se jeter sur ses lèvres, Sasuke ne laissa le temps au blond que de l'embrasser chastement, sans approfondir. Naruto ne comprit pas : il sentait que Sasuke en avait envie lui aussi. Alors que le brun se levait sans un mot pour rejoindre l'équipage pour les rassurer, l'Uzumaki se surprit à avoir trouvé les lèvres de Sasuke plus froides qu'elles n'auraient dû l'être. Il préféra ne pas relever ce détail trop longtemps et suivit Sasuke jusqu'à une « cuisine ». Shikamaru releva la tête à l'arrivée du brun et lui sourit.

« -Eh ben dis donc... T'as bien pioncé toi ! Tu sais que ça va faire cinq jours non-stop que tu dors ?

-Aussi longtemps...

-Oui, d'ailleurs, Naruto a veillé sur toi pendant tout le long sans dormir. C'est limite s'il ne mangeait pas... »

Sasuke se retourna vers son amant et le prit dans ses bras.

« -Tu es fou... Vraiment fou...

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça, avec la peur que tu m'as faite ?

-Pardon mon ange... »

Le brun embrassa le front de son petit ami et s'assit. Naruto vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« -Bon... Nous retournons à Zion, les machines sont en chemin. Nous devons aider tout le monde à préparer les armes, les exosquelettes, etc. Le commandant attend de nous tous une aide primordiale, efficace et surtout, puissante. Naruto, Sasuke, je compte sur vous.

-Oui !

-Hn.

-Naruto, va te reposer, tu en as bien besoin. »

Le blond hocha la tête et se leva, prenant Sasuke par la main. Il l'entraîna dans leur chambre, sur leur lit, et les deux amants commencèrent à s'embrasser, fiévreusement. Tout d'un coup, Sasuke se crispa et repoussa violemment son petit ami, avant de partir de la pièce d'un pas rapide, sans se retourner et sans un mot.

Naruto, confus, commença à s'inquiéter. C'était la première fois qu'il le repoussait ainsi et c'était limite ce qu'il s'était passé à son réveil également. Naruto fouilla dans son esprit et donc de celui de Sasuke : rien d'anormal... Il perçu même le désir du brun de le prendre passionnément sur le lit, comme il avait voulu le faire sur le toit du building. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ? A force de se torturer les méninges, Naruto finit par s'endormir profondément, sombrant dans le domaine des songes.

Ce fut Sasuke qui réveilla le blond, avec de doux baisers papillons sur le visage. Mettant de côté l'étrange comportement du brun de la veille, Naruto s'engagea dans un réveil passionné qui consistait à atteindre le septième ciel.

Quelques heures plus tard, se fut Hinata qui les rappela à l'ordre : ils arrivaient à Zion. Ils se levèrent, se rhabillèrent et alors que Naruto se rapprochait de son amant pour lui faire un câlin, le brun l'esquiva et sortit de la chambre, de nouveau sans un mot, comme la veille. Naruto mit ça sur le compte du fait que son petit ami était pressé de retrouver son frère.

Effectivement, Itachi attendait sur le pont, discutant joyeusement avec Kumiko et Minato. A la vue de son fils, Minato courut vers celui-ci et l'étreignit jusqu'à la limite de l'étouffement. Une fois l'étreinte brisée, Naruto rejoignit son amant pour aller saluer Itachi.

« -Ouh là ! Vous tirez une de ces têtes ! Vous avez pas dormi ou quoi ? plaisanta Itachi en faisant un clin d'œil aux plus jeunes

-Itachi enfin ! s'écria Kumiko. Vous allez bien les garçons ?

-Oui, ça va ! On a eu des moments difficiles mais nous allons bien, répondit Naruto.

-Parles pour toi... dit Sasuke sur un ton qui déplut fortement au blond, ainsi qu'à son frère.

-Oï Oï Sasuke ! Quelle mouche t'as piquée ?

-Aucune... Je suis fatigué, je peux rentrer à l'appart' ?

-...

-Je viens avec toi Sas', s'écria Naruto en lui courant après. »

Le blond lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers lui.

« -Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle là...

-Comme tu veux. »

Lorsque la porte de leur appartement se referma derrière eux, Naruto regarda son amant durement. C'était la première fois et ce fut très dur de l'admettre mais Naruto était très en colère contre Sasuke.

« -Je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De quoi je parle ?! Mais de ton comportement enfin ! Tout va bien, nous sommes ensembles, collés l'un à l'autre et tout d'un coup, tu te crispes, tu me parles mal, tu me rejettes ! Tout ça sans aucune explication !

-...

-Ah et aussi ! On fait l'amour, tout se passe bien, on est bien et puis d'un coup, tu te lèves et t'en vas sans aucun geste, aucun mot envers moi ! Je ne te comprends plus ! Et pourtant, je sais que notre connexion fonctionne !

-...

-Mais dis quelque chose enfin !

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui me traverse l'esprit là ? Très bien : tu me gonfles. J'en ai marre de faire semblant ! Je veux avoir un peu d'air pour respirer et toi, tu ne fais que me l'enlever par ta présence.

-Quoi... ? répondit Naruto, sentant sa gorge se serrer

-J'en ai marre. Tu m'oppresses. Je me casse. »

Et sous ces mots, Sasuke partit de l'appartement en claquant la porte, laissant seul le blond, qui avait déjà commencé à sangloter.

Shikamaru, qui élaborait un plan seul dans son appartement, contre les machines, vit Sasuke arriver d'un pas décidé vers lui.

« -Je...peux t'aider Sasuke ?

-Il me faut un vaisseau.

-Je te demande pardon... ?

-Maintenant.

-Tu peux pas faire ça.

-Si je peux. Donnes-moi un vaisseau. »

En répliquant, Sasuke avait sortis un couteau de sa poche et menaçait mortellement le capitaine. Tenant à sa vie, Shikamaru fit préparer un vaisseau. Au moment où Sasuke allait y entrer, Shikamaru le retint. À sa grande surprise, les yeux de Sasuke n'étaient plus noirs mais rouges. Le Nara fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« -Qu'as-tu prévu de faire ?... »

Sasuke lui sourit d'une telle façon que Shikamaru sentit un frisson d'effroi le parcourir. Il eut encore plus de peine lorsque le vaisseau démarra tandis que Naruto arrivait en pleurant et en hurlant le nom de sa moitié. Il essayait par tout les moyens de s'accrocher au vaisseau mais fut arrêté par Shikamaru.

« -Naruto ! Calmes-toi ! Ce n'était pas Sasuke tu entends ?! Il y a un problème avec lui mais je te le redis : ce n'était pas lui ! Ces yeux étaient rouges ! »

Naruto finit par tomber à genoux et commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. À ce moment-là, Itachi arriva, Kumiko sur les talons, entendant son beau-frère crier le nom de son Sasu-chan.

« -Que c'est-il passé.. ? Naru-chan ! »

Itachi s'accroupit près du blond et tandis qu'il essayait en vain de calmer les pleurs de ce dernier, Kumiko demanda calmement les faits à Shikamaru. Après une brève explication, la brune aida Itachi à ramener le blond dans son appartement.

Après plusieurs heures, Naruto ne versait plus de larmes mais dormait. Itachi et Kumiko, dans la cuisine, discutaient avec Deidara et Sasori qui les avaient rejoints.

« -Mais il va pas bien ton frangin, Itachi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête ?!

-D'après Naru-chan, répondit calmement Itachi, ils se seraient disputés. Il dit que ce n'était pas normal, parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à se connecter avec Sasuke à partir du moment où celui-ci avait claqué la porte. Il dit ressentir pire qu'un vide. Il a l'impression de ne plus être entier.

-En même temps, intervint Sasori, Sasuke est la moitié de Naruto. Ensemble, ils forment un tout, un seul être. C'est normal qu'il ressente ça.

-Il doit avoir tellement mal... soupira Kumiko avec tristesse. »

Ne trouvant aucune explication et se faisant tard, chacun rentra chez soi pour dormir. Minato, qui les avait rejoints en fin de soirée, ressentit une grande tristesse pour son fils et décida donc de veiller sur lui.

Naruto se réveilla le lendemain, avec une impression de vide à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il se leva avec lenteur et sortit de sa chambre. Soudain, Shikamaru entra dans le salon.

«-Naruto, viens voir !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ?

-C'est Sasuke ! Il...

-Il est revenu ?!

-Non, il est connecté dans la Matrix. D'après les ordinateurs, ce n'est pas du vaisseau qu'il l'est mais d'autre part.

-...

-Il serait à Tôkyo.

-Tôkyo ?

-Oui.

-... Shikamaru ? Je peux emprunter l'ordi du vaisseau de Gaara ? Je dois aller le chercher.

-D'accord, il me doit bien ça. Vas sur le vaisseau, Kiba et Konan te rejoignent. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto était devant un siège. Il le regarda longuement jusqu'à ce que Kiba lui donne le signal de s'installer. Avant de se connecter, le blond chuchota :

« -Attends-moi Sas', je viens te chercher. »

* * *

AAAAAH ! Euh alors euh... NE ME TUEZ PAS JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! Alors euh... beh, vous retrouverez Yaya-chi mercredi prochain, je vous revoie samedi prochain !

_Fye-chan, le samedi 24 novembre 2012. Mise à jour par Yaya-chi le même jour._

_" Fye-chan *pleurant et écrivant son testament* : Alors... Je lègue mes mangas à mes amies en un partage équitable, mon ordinateur à mon Boubou, mes guitares et mon emplis à mon meilleur ami et pour ce qui est de Yaya-chi, je t'attends la semaine prochaine dans ma tombe, car si je meurs, tu mourras aussi. Je demande pardon à mes parents de leur laisser mon débile de petit frère sur le dos. "_


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteure :** Yaya-chi

**Bâta lectrice / correctrice :** Fye-chan

**Rating :** **M**

**Genre : **Univers Alternatif ; Yaoi (le yaoi implique des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins explicitées. J'enjoins tous ceux et celles que ce genre d'écrit peut déranger à ne pas poursuivre leur lecture et à quitter cette page.) ; Romance ; Sci-Fi.

**Disclamer : **De façon évidente, ni les personnages ni l'univers de Naruto ne nous appartiennent, ni ceux de Matrix.

**Note De l'Auteure : **Coucou ! Yaya-chi au commandes ! Commençons par le commencement, les réponses au reviews.  
Merci à **Loveless**, et oui, je te rassure, Fye-chan est encore de ce monde (pour l'instant !) !  
Merci à **ElianaHime**, et je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu. Le fait est que Fye-chan m'a dit un truc du genre "Oui, ben oui pour cette fois je peux le faire" alors j'ai laissé aller, et finalement, elle a rien foutu ! Sinon, eh bien... Oui, pauvre Naru, et je sais qu'après ce chapitre tu vas nous ne vouloir de toute ton âme ! Pour ce qui est de Sasuke, il faudra attendre le chapitre 21 pour savoir.  
Merci à **Ichigo**, qui est encore et toujours là ! Pour ce qui est de Sasuke, même chose, on ne saura que dans le chapitre 21.

Après tout cela, eh bien... Je m'en vais faire mon testament. Car enfin, ce chapitre regorge de choses... Que vous allez surement détester, mais... Ca fait partie de la fic, désolée. Alors oui, c'est moi qui ai tout écrit, et oui, malgré ce que je répète, j'étais d'accord pour le faire. J'ai tendance à dire que c'était l'idée de Fye-chan et qu'elle m'a forcé, mais c'est faux, alors... Jouons la carte de l'honnêteté ! Je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite - malgré tout - une bonne lecture !

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :** Lorsque Sasuke se réveille de son coma, il agit bizarrement. Et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne quitte Zion de façon inexplicable.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

Cela fit très étrange à Naruto de revoir Tôkyô. Ou plutôt sa version de la Matrix, puisqu'il avait plusieurs fois détaillé ses ruines par les hublots du Kamikaze.

Il regarda autour de lui et prit un chemin qui lui paru presque évident : celui de l'appartement de Sasuke. Il marcha lentement. Et plus il s'approchait du bâtiment, plus un mauvais pressentiment le prenait à la gorge. Cela le rassurait au moins sur une chose : il était bien chez lui.

Il s'arrêta un instant, puis soupira. Vraiment, il le sentait très mal... Il reprit d'un pas plus déterminé et arriva en bas en quelques minutes. Il entra et gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre.

* * *

Sasuke était vautré dans un fauteuil. Il savait que Naruto viendrait. Et il savait exactement combien de marches il devait encore monter. Un sourire mesquin apparut sur son visage et il se leva.

L'instant d'après, Naruto ouvrit la porte et se tint devant lui.

-Sasuke !

-Naruto...

-Qu'est-ce que... C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Ils eurent l'impression de reprendre leur conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée la veille.

-Comment ça "je t'oppresse" ?!

-Parfaitement, tu m'_oppressais_. Et je pensais avoir la paix en venant ici, mais manifestement, ce n'est pas le cas.

Il mentait. Il avait su dès le début que Naruto le suivrait même s'il devait voler un vaisseau à son tour.

-Mais... Je ne comprends pas... On était bien, et brusquement...

-Brusquement j'en ai eu marre de toi...

-Non ! C'est pas possible ! Je veux dire... Tu es ma moitié, je suis la tienne, on y peut rien ! On est faits pour être ensembles ! On s'aime, non ?...

Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

-Oui...

L'espace d'un instant, il eut le sentiment de retrouver son Sasu-chan. Le brun lui-même se sentit différent pendant quelques secondes. Mais il se reprit.

-Non. Non, absolument pas ! C'est comme des siamois qui ne peuvent se supporter.

-Mais... Moi je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

Le blond se laissa tomber sur les genoux, les yeux emplis de larmes brûlantes. Il se mit à sangloter.

-Ah oui ?

Sasuke s'approcha, et releva son visage vers le sien. Il se pencha sur lui avec un air mauvais, et lui vola un baiser.

Naruto tenta de se lever, de le repousser, mais rien n'y fit. La main de Sasuke semblait rivée à son menton. Même son propre corps ne semblait pas très coopératif.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, là ? soupira Kiba.

-Il l'embrasse...

-Non mais je veux dire... Il vient de lui dire qu'il ne l'aime pas, et ensuite il l'embrasse de force.

-Tu devrais avoir remarqué qu'il est bizarre. Même son codage a changé.

-C'est vrai...

* * *

Sasuke jeta Naruto sur son grand lit.

-Sasuke... murmura-t-il faiblement. Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Tu as dit que nous étions la moitié l'un de l'autre, non ? Alors cela signifie que ton corps m'appartient. Alors je prends ce qui me revient...

-Quoi... ?...

Naruto était fébrile. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement, son corps ne répondait quasiment plus... Il avait l'impression d'être drogué, et pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas cela. Ou plutôt si, mais sa drogue le torturait de la plus douce des façon, puisqu'elle s'appelait Sasuke. Et Naruto était impuissant face à lui.

Le temps qu'il réalise, il était déjà nu, et Sasuke avait ouvert et baissé son jean.

-Non, Sasuke...

-Oh, si...

* * *

-Il ne va quand même pas... souffla Konan.

-Je crois que si...

-C'est monstrueux...

-Ce n'est pas son vrai corps, releva Kiba.

-C'est son esprit ! Il en gardera les séquelles toute sa vie ! Sors-le de là !

-Tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux rien faire ! En dehors d'appeler chez Sasuke dès que Naruto a un peu de répit...

-Quelle horreur...

* * *

-Sasuke... ah... Sasu... Ahhh !

Naruto ne pouvait rien faire. Son esprit ne pouvait résister à Sasuke. Après tout, il l'aimait.

Alors il était là, allongé sur ce lit, et Sasuke le prenait. Et lui il gémissait de plaisir.

-Sasuke... !

-Naru... to !

Le brun éjacula. Naruto réalisa alors ce qui venait de de passer. Les larmes se remirent à couler de ses yeux, et il ne put que murmurer :

-Pourquoi... ? Je te déteste...

Sasuke plissa les yeux. Ceux-ci se firent plus mauvais, plus rougeoyants.

-Pardon ?!

Il le saisit par une épaule et le força à se retourner sur le dos.

-Sasuke ! Non attends... !

* * *

-Oh non non non ! Non ! s'exclama Konan.

-Calme-toi.

-Mais il...

-On ne peut rien faire, rappelles-toi...

-Mon dieu...

* * *

-Arrêtes Sasuke, assez !

-Ta gueule !

Grâce à ses pouvoirs pour manipuler la Matrix, Sasuke se munit d'une corde. Ensuite, pour qu'il ne puisse pas se débattre, il attacha Naruto à la tête de lit.

-Arrête ! Je t'en prie, arrête ! Sasuke !

Et brusquement, il le pénétra une seconde fois. Ses allées et venues se firent plus brusques, plus rapides, plus déchirantes.

-Sasuke !

Le brun n'écoutait pas ses suppliques et ses cris de douleur et de désespoir. Il le baisait, avec toute l'absence de sentiments qu'impliquait le terme. Il le violait. Et même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une projection de son esprit, et que son corps était en sécurité, Konan avait raison : Naruto se souviendrait de cela toute sa vie.

Bientôt, les coups de butoirs se firent plus rapides et violents, et Sasuke éjacula une seconde fois. Il se retira tranquillement, se leva, et se rhabilla. Puis il détacha Naruto et lança :

-Voilà, maintenant tu as une vraie raison de me détester.

Naruto lança vers lui un regard empli de larmes, de tristesse, et de douleur. Dans la seconde qui suivait, le téléphone posé sur la table de nuit à l'opposé sonna, et avant que Sasuke n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Naruto se jeta dessus, et porta le combiné à son oreille. Et disparut.

* * *

-Naruto... souffla Konan.

La jeune femme le serra contre lui. Le blond, après un moment durant lequel il ne bougea pas, s'accrochant à son dos et se mit à sangloter.

-Ne... n'en parlez à personne... S'il-vous-plaît...

Les deux opérateurs échangèrent un regard, puis Konan hocha la tête.

-Bien-sûr, mon ange...

-Rentrons...

-On est déjà en route, précisa Kiba.

-Très bien.

-En dehors de ça, pour Sasuke ?

-Il n'est pas lui même. Je le connais, et... non, c'est impossible, il y a un bug quelque part...

-Probablement, répondit Kiba, parce que je capte des signaux de la surface. Et ils m'indiquent que Sasuke est branché chez les machines.

-Chez... ! Elles le manipulent ?

-Je ne pense pas, Naruto... Il agissait déjà bizarrement avant, et il est parti de lui-même.

-Peu importe ! Il y a quelque chose, et je trouverai quoi !

-Quand on va arriver, Shikamaru va nous demander comment ça s'est passé...

-Dites-lui seulement qu'on s'est disputés... Vraiment, il n'a pas besoin de savoir...

-D'accord.

* * *

Shikamaru, assit à la table de sa cuisine, fixa Naruto. Le blond avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, et il fuyait toute présence depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

-Donc Sasuke est branché chez les machines ?

-Tout à fait... acquiesça Kiba.

Shikamaru se passa une main sur le visage.

-Galère...

-Je sais ce que je dois faire... souffla Naruto. Je vais y aller, et je le ramènerai. Et ensuite, nous anéantirons les machines.

-Ça ne va pas être possible... Nous avons besoin de tous les soldats disponibles pour faire face à l'invasion.

-Alors j'irai seul ! Kiba m'a déjà enseigné le pilotage, je me débrouillerai.

-Naruto...

-C'est notre seule chance, Shika... souffla Temari, debout derrière lui. Il peut y arriver.

-Très bien. Pars aussi vite que possible. Pour cela, tu n'as pas besoin d'un grand vaisseau. Prends celui de secours de notre équipage.

-Bien.

-Demande à Kumiko, puisque tu l'as rencontrée, où il se trouve.

-Merci Shikamaru !

Le blond quitta la pièce sur ces entre-faits. Il rejoignit rapidement le département des armements, et trouva son père.

-Papa !

Le blond se retourna.

-Naruto ! Est-ce que ça va ?

-... Non, pas vraiment... C'est Sasuke... Il... C'est pas vraiment important et il faut que je me dépêche ! Je dois aller le chercher, et je pars tout de suite. J'étais venu te dire au revoir.

Minato le serra contre lui.

-Fais attention à toi mon fils. Tu m'expliqueras quand tu reviendras.

-Oui...

Naruto se détourna, et repartit en courant. Il rejoignit rapidement le quai, et trouva Kumiko penchée sur un minuscule vaisseau. Enfin... minuscule par rapport au Kamikaze. Il ressemblait à un petit sous-marin. Il ne devait y avoir que trois ou quatre places à l'intérieur.

-Naruto ! On m'a dit que tu aurais besoin de ce petit bijou, alors je viens de te le vérifier. Il est en état quasi parfait, mais... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il tienne la distance si tu te fais attaquer...

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Je dois ramener Sasuke, et je le ferais en marchant et le traînant derrière moi s'il le faut.

Kumiko lui lança un regard compatissant mais n'ajouta rien.

-Fais attention, OK ?

-Oui, c'est promis !

Naruto s'assit dans le vaisseau, referma le sas, et démarra. Il disparu rapidement dans la pénombre des galeries.

* * *

Zion était en ébullition. De toutes parts, on préparait l'attaque imminente. Tsunade, elle faisait face au Conseil.

-D'ici une douzaine d'heures, les machines éventreront le quai. Et nous savons déjà qu'une fois cela fait, nos chances de survies seront réduites à pas grand chose. Notre premier objectif sera donc de détruire ou endommager les foreuses. Ainsi, nous aurons peut-être une chance de les empêcher d'entrer. Sinon, nous ne pourrons riposter que de l'entrée du temple.

-Vous auriez fait appel à des volontaires...

-C'est exact. Dans l'immédiat, j'ai affecté à la défense du quai toute l'unité APU, ainsi que la moitié de l'infanterie.

-La moitié de l'infanterie ? Cela représente beaucoup !

-Pas assez selon moi, étant donné que le quai représente un point décisif.

-Très bien... Je vous laisse disposer des équipages, et les affecter à leurs postes.

-Merci.

-La séance est levée.

* * *

-Très bien, voici ce que nous allons faire ! lança Tsunade.

Elle, son équipage, ainsi que tous les autres, étaient rassemblés dans le poste de commandement.

-Shikamaru, toi et ton équipage serrez affectés au central. Vous me pistez ces machines, et vous les lâcher pas ! Si l'une d'entre elle perd un boulon je veux que vous le sachiez avant qu'elle s'en rende compte elle même.

Le brun acquiesça, se tourna vers Temari, et ils échangèrent un regard. La blonde sortit du poste pour aller investir le central.

-Gaara, je vous veux aussi au central. Vous vous occuperez de la communication. Je veux que les exosquelettes soient tenus informés des dangers en temps réel.

-Très bien !

Sans plus attendre, le roux s'éloigna, suivit de son équipage. Sasori, Deidara, Hinata et leurs opérateurs en profitèrent pour quitter eux aussi le poste de commandement. Shikamaru, lui, resterait jusqu'à la fin. Il voulait savoir qui ferait quoi.

-Tenten.

-Oui ?

-Je te veux toi à la coordination. Tu supervises le ravitaillement, et l'armement. Je te laisse choisir ton équipe, mais sache que nous avons besoin du maximum de personne sur le pont. Alors ton équipage, comme le mien, prend directement part à l'offensive.

-Entendu.

-Vas y tout de suite. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard, je dois voir certains trucs avec Shikamaru.

Il quittèrent tous le poste. La brune et les deux équipage partirent en direction du département de l'armement, Tsunade rejoignit le central.

* * *

Minato avait été affecté à la coordination du ravitaillement. Il regardait les premiers exosquelettes s'équiper sous les directives précises de Tenten. Rien n'était laissé à part. Il se retourna pour donner quelques ordres aux ravitailleurs, qui se rassemblaient peu à peu.

-Lorsque vous devrez ravitailler quelqu'un, sa vie est mise entre vos mains. Plus vous êtres rapides, moins longtemps il reste sans défense. Vous devez aller vite, ne pas gêner les combattant, et arriver à bon port avec tout votre chargement.

Les ravitailleurs acquiescèrent.

-On va y aller, Minato.

Derrière lui, Tenten lui parlait depuis son exosquelette. Il hocha la tête.

-On compte sur vous.

-Nous aussi.

Sakura et Kumiko s'écartèrent un peu du groupe de ravitaillement.

-Tu as vu Kiba ? demanda la brune.

-Pas depuis plusieurs heures. Mais il est au central, je ne me fais pas trop de souci...

-Contrairement à moi, pour Itachi...

-Il...

-Oui, il sera sur le quai... Et même pas en exosquelette.

-Ma pauvre... Ah ! Le voilà.

En effet, Itachi approchait en trottinant. Sakura lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna, rejoignant un Minato s'inquiétant plus que de raison pour son fils.

-Kumi-chan !

-Itachi-san...

-Je...

Ne sachant que dire, il la fixa un instant, et elle se mit à rougir à vue d'œil.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique...

-Heu... Je...

Itachi ne la laissa pas finir, et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. La brune resta sans bouger, puis finalement, répondit à son baiser. Il s'écarta, la laissant perdue. Sans un mot de plus, il fit demi tour, et partit en courant vers la porte du hangar où l'attendaient ses armes.

-Tu... Tu as intérêt à revenir vivant ! s'écria-t-elle, plus rouge que jamais.

Il se retourna à peine pour lui faire un petit sourire. Il ne faisait pas de promesse qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir.

Les exosquelettes se mirent en branle, l'infanterie suivit, et la porte se referma avec fracas. Kumiko rejoignit le groupe, et attendit les premiers bruits de bataille.

* * *

Dehors, le bruit des foreuse commençait à résonner dans les oreilles de chacun. La peur et l'adrénaline montaient de concert, le stress faisait se crisper les mains sur les armes.

-Elles y sont presque ! lança Kiba au travers de la pièce.

-Plus que quelques minutes ! appuya Konan.

Gaara relaya l'information aux exosquelettes qui ne se tendirent que plus.

Et finalement, le premier grava tomba de la voûte en pierre au-dessus du quai. Le bruit de forage emplissait la caverne et résonnait de façon assourdissante. La pointe de la première foreuse apparut, et se fut comme un signal. Toutes les armes se levèrent, et le combat commença. Il y avait trois foreuses, et à force d'acharnement, la première tomba en morceau avant d'avoir fait un trou suffisamment gros pour déverser son flot de machines nuisibles au-dessus d'eux. Ils les virent gratter la pierre pour tenter de les atteindre.

La seconde foreuse tomba, mais cette fois, pas sous les balles, mais parce qu'elle avait fait son ouverture. Elle tomba sur le quai et recommença à creuser. La moitié des effectifs se concentra sur elle, mais déjà, des dizaines de machines ripostaient.

-On ne va pas y arriver, murmura Tsunade.

Et les munitions commençaient à manquer chez certains.

Ce fut au tour de Sakura et Kumiko de se lancer en plein champs de bataille. La brune vit une armure massive s'effondrer à quelques pas d'elle, mais elle se contenta de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire : courir en poussant son chariot, et éviter les corps. Elle arriva près de celui qu'elle devait recharger, et d'une manipulation rapide et précise, lui rendit sa capacité à tirer. Elle se retourna pour partir. Autour d'elle, c'était l'apocalypse. Seules quelques armures étaient encore debout, et rares étaient les hommes armés encore vivants. Elle chercha Itachi du regard. Elle le trouva juste à temps pour voir une machine lui foncer dessus, ignorant les balles.

L'impact fut violent. D'abord sous le choc, Kumiko laissa son chariot en plan, et courut dans sa direction. Elle ramassa une arme sur un corps sans vie, et mitrailla la machine pour s'en débarrasser. Elle repoussa la carcasse et se jeta sur Itachi.

-Itachi !

Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes, mais elle distingua son sourire. Ainsi que les tâches sombres de sang qui maculaient ses vêtements.

-Kumi... chan...

Il toussota et cracha du sang.

-Vas... Vas-t-en... Ne reste pas là...

-Non ! Non ! Itachi ! Je t'aime, je t'en supplie !...

-Moi aussi... Je... sauve-toi... laisse-moi mourir ici et sauve-toi...

-Itachi ! Itachiiiii !

* * *

Alors oui, je vous entends d'ici avec vos "NON !" et vos grosses larmes. Oui, ce chapitre est monstrueux. Oui, on a concentré tous les trucs insupportables de la fic en un seul chapitre. Et oui, mon testament est fait. A part ça, eh bien je sais pas trop quoi dire, je crois qu'on peut pas en dire grand chose... Juste... Des avis, please, comme d'habitude. Merci !  
Je vous retrouve mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 20, et aussi pour le 21. Fye-chan publiera normalement samedi. Voilà.

_Yaya-chi, le mercredi 28 novembre 2012._

_"Yaya-chi : ... J'en reviens pas de ce que je viens de faire... C'est..."_


	19. Chapter 19

Auteure : Fye-chan

Bâta lectrice / correctrice : Yaya-chi

Rating : M

Genre : Univers Alternatif ; Yaoi (le yaoi implique des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins explicitées. J'enjoins tous ceux et celles que ce genre d'écrit peut déranger à ne pas poursuivre leur lecture et à quitter cette page.) ; Romance ; Sci-Fi.

Disclamer : De façon évidente, ni les personnages ni l'univers de Naruto ne nous appartiennent, ni ceux de Matrix.

Rappel du chapitre précédent : Naruto s'est fait violer par Sasuke, qui n'est -mais alors pas du tout- dans son état normal. Après avoir localisé son brun, et prit un mini-vaisseau, Naruto se dirige vers le territoire des machines. Pendant ce temps, la guerre à Zion éclate et Itachi meurt, dans les bras de Kumiko.

Note De l'Auteure : Yahiho~ ! C'est Fye-chan ! Et non, je ne suis pas morte -enfin pour l'instant-, et je vous offre le 19ème chapitre ! Argh... On approche de la fin les p'tits loups ! Je pense que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ;) ! Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, j'espère que je vais réussir à vous transmettre tous les sentiments que j'ai voulu faire passer ! Je te remercie **Loveless** pour ta review, ne t'inquiète pas, je protège Yaya-chi ! (Même si de toute façon, je mourrai aussi, coopération , amour et solidarité l'oblige) et je te remercie **me-little-cake** également pour ta compréhension et pour avoir réfrénée tes envies meurtrières ! Bonne lecture les p'tits loups !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

Naruto pilotait tant bien que mal son mini-vaisseau à travers les tunnels sombres et sans vie. Malgré le fait qu'il devait rester concentré sur son chemin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Sasuke l'avait... Il ne voulait même pas y repenser. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de nouveau. Il était confus, il avait l'impression d'avoir complètement perdu son bien-aimé. Il ne le sentait plus, ne pouvait plus communiquer avec lui. Il essayait pourtant de l'appeler dans sa tête mais aucune réponse ne se faisait entendre. Pourquoi avait-il changé comme ça, tout d'un coup ? Naruto était persuadé que le problème venait de la confrontation verbale qui avait eu lieu entre son petit ami et l'Architecte. Puis surtout, comment Sasuke avait-il pu détruire la machine qui les avait attaqués et détruit le Kamikaze ? Ils n'étaient pourtant pas dans la Matrix à ce moment-là.

C'est en continuant à se creuser la tête de cette manière que le blond arriva dans une grande plaine. En regardant et en analysant de plus près le lieu où il se trouvait, il distingua avec horreur des centaines de champs de cocons, ceux-là même où Sasuke et lui s'étaient réveillés en sortant pour la première fois de la Matrix. Soudain, il fit un écart avec son vaisseau en remarquant qu'une dizaine de machines se dirigeaient sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Elles commencèrent à ramasser certains cocons.

« -Ceux-là, ils ne se réveilleront jamais...Ils ne pourront jamais sortir de la Matrix... » pensa tristement Naruto.

C'est avec précaution et discrétion que notre blond préféré passa au-dessus des machines et continua son chemin. Il remarqua, un peu plus loin de lui, des machines qui se dirigeaient vers une espèce de tour gigantesque, faite de tuyaux et de matériaux métalliques.

« -Là-bas... C'est là-bas que je vais trouver Sasuke. J'en suis sûr... »

Un sourire de détermination illumina le visage de l'Uzumaki et ce dernier lança la manœuvre permettant de ne pas se faire repérer. Manque de chance, une machine passa juste au-dessus de lui et le remarqua en deux temps, trois mouvements. Coups d'accélérations, pirouettes, tout était mis en œuvre pour semer cette maudite machine.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il fonçait tout droit sur la tour et avant qu'il n'est pu dire ouf, il s'écrasait comme un pauvre insecte dessus.

La machine, ne remarquant plus aucun signe de vie, passa son chemin et repartit faire sa besogne.

Naruto expira un grand coup en regardant autour de lui. Il avait retenu son souffle pendant tout le moment où la machine inspectait son vaisseau. Le blond s'extirpa de son siège, complètement défoncé et sortit de son vaisseau, dans le même état. Il leva la tête et analysa les alentours.

« -Mais où es-tu, espèce d'idiot... » soufflait Naruto tout en escaladant les tuyaux de la tour. Tandis qu'il montait, il réfléchissait à tous les endroits de la tour où son amant pouvait être.

« -Le plus logique, pensa-t-il, c'est qu'il soit en haut... J'en ai pour un moment... » Ses pensées dérivèrent maintenant vers Zion, et la bataille que ses amis devait mener. Il s'en voulait un peu de les avoir laissé en plan. Il secoua la tête.

« -Shikamaru ne me pardonnera pas si je continue à penser ça... »

Il survola tout de même tous ses souvenirs qu'il avait eu avec ses amis : ses combats avec Shikamaru, ses repas avec Temari, ses blagues avec Deidara, ses prises de tête et ses délires avec Kiba. La gentillesse d'Hinata et Konan. Son père, Itachi. Sasuke... Il sourit tendrement en repensant à leur première fois. La douceur incomparable des lèvres roses de son brun, la fermeté de ses muscles, ses mains le parcourant, le connaissant par cœur. Il ferma rapidement les yeux pour se souvenir de sa chaleur, des moments où ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Non... Cette froideur qu'il avait eu à son égard lors de leurs derniers rapports, ces paroles blessantes... Ce n'était pas _son_ Sas'.

Il arrivait enfin au sommet de la tour et effectivement, son petit ami était étendu dans un espèce de cocon en métal, ouvert, de forme ovale. Celui-ci était fixé à un « tronc » fait de tuyaux métalliques, debout. Naruto s'approcha doucement du brun et posa la main sur la jambe de celui-ci, seule partie de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il observa le visage pâle de son amant. Il le trouvait magnifique, il aurait pu jurer qu'il dormait.

Naruto regarda autour de lui. Il lui fallait un moyen. Un moyen de se connecter lui aussi à la Matrix. Il fit le tour du « tronc » sur lequel Sasuke était branché et finalement, trouva à l'intérieur un autre cocon. Soudain, il entendit des bruits venant des alentours. Les machines l'avaient repéré. Il devait se hâter. Il tirait les fils et les tuyaux, sans succès. Puis, il aperçut un fil, semblable à ceux utilisés pour se connecter à la Matrix. Il l'attrapa et monta à l'intérieur du tronc, dans le cocon. Une fois installé, pas très confortablement certes, il se brancha au fil.

XooXooXooX

Sasuke était dans une petite cour déserte entre quatre murs où aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Il devait _la_ trouver, trouver l'Oracle. Où ? il ne savait pas. Ses jambes bougeaient toutes seules, sûre d'elles. Maintenant, il était dans cette cour et il attendait, assit sur un banc. Il ne bougeait pas. Soudain, une lueur passa dans ses yeux devenus rouge sang. Un sourire malfaisant se dessina sur son visage. Il se leva, tel un automate, pour faire face à la personne qui était maintenant face à lui.

« -Sasuke...

-Et bien Naruto... La dernière fois ne t'a pas suffi... ?

-Arrête ça immédiatement, Sasuke. T'as intérêt de t'expliquer correctement et d'avoir de bonnes excuses car je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux. »

Sasuke ricana et l'ignora royalement pour se rasseoir sur son banc.

« -Naruto... Combien de fois faudrait-il que je te fasse du mal pour que tu laisses tomber ?

-Autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Assez pour te rafraîchir la mémoire et te retrouver.

-A croire que tu aimes ça...

-Que j'aime quoi ?

-Te faire déchirer de la même manière que la dernière fois... Je ne connaissais pas ce penchant chez toi... Masochiste je veux dire...

-Que... Arrête tes conneries ! »

Un blanc suivit. Naruto avait les yeux remplis de larmes mais s'obstinait à ne pas les faire couler. Il ne devait pas se montrer faible.

Sasuke n'avait plus rien à dire. Il ne voulait rien dire. Il ignorait la petite voix dans sa tête, très faible, qui lui disait d'arrêter ça, que ce n'était pas lui. Il la fit taire en reprenant la parole.

« -Bon... Qu'est-ce-que tu attends ?

-... »

Naruto se jeta sur Sasuke, revolver à la main. Il essaya de l'assommer mais le brun esquiva facilement son coup et projeta violemment le blond contre le mur d'en face, à l'aide de sa jambe droite. Un filet de sang s'échappa des lèvres du blond, qui se relevait tant bien que mal. Sasuke se figea à la vue de cette vision.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond s'était de nouveau élancé sur son petit ami et lui avait administré un joli coup de poing dans le ventre. Joli, mais pas très puissant.

« -Tu te retiens...

-Comment veux-tu que je te frappe sérieusement ?! » s'écria Naruto.

Sasuke le prit par le bras et le projeta sur le sol. Un cri de douleur s'échappa des lèvres du blond, provoquant un élan d'inquiétude soudain chez le brun. Il desserra sa prise sur le bras de son amant. Naruto en profita pour lui faire une balayette, le faisant s'écraser sur le sol. Le blond se recula en faisant de grands sauts périlleux vers l'arrière.

Sasuke se releva, avec difficulté. Il posa des yeux perdus sur le blond. Pourquoi avait-il ressentit cette inquiétude ? Pourquoi ces remords lorsque Naruto essuyait le sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres ? Il voulait se débarrasser de ses sentiments futiles. Il se jeta de nouveau sur Naruto mais celui-ci l'esquiva habilement et passa derrière lui. Les mains du blond se posèrent sur le dos de Sasuke et le poussèrent vers l'avant, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Une nouvelle balayette, Sasuke était à terre.

Pourquoi...cette chaleur dans son dos. Il l'avait déjà ressentie. Une image, une seule. Naruto, les joues rouges, le souffle court, les cheveux humides de transpiration, sous lui. _Ses_ mains s'accrochant à son dos. Le brun secoua la tête.

« -Tu ne me battras pas Naruto... Tu n'y vas pas franchement...

-Je te le répète : je ne peux pas ! Je t'aime ! »

Sur ces mots, Sasuke se jetait sur le blond et l'expédiait contre le mur à sa gauche. Naruto se releva immédiatement, sans problème.

« -Toi non plus tu n'y vas pas sérieusement Sasuke !

-Foutaises ! Je...

-Non Sasuke ! Tu ne peux pas me faire de mal ! Tu ne _veux_ pas me faire de mal !

-N'importe quoi, je...

-Tu m'aimes Sasuke ! Nous nous aimons ! »

Sasuke frappa le blond avec sa jambe mais Naruto para le coup et l'immobilisa. Le brun leva la tête vers l'Uzumaki. Il pleurait.

« -Je t'aime Sasuke... Et tu m'aimes aussi ! »

L'Uchiha se dégagea de l'emprise de Naruto et sauta quelques mètres plus loin. Naruto fit de même. Ils prirent tout les deux appuient contre un mur et se projetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Sasuke allait toucher Naruto mais celui-ci posa ses mains sur le torse de ce dernier et le projeta à terre.

« -Encore cette chaleur... » pensa Sasuke. Une autre vision. Le blond dormant sur son torse avec sa bouille d'ange.

Plus... Il voulait plus. Cette chaleur. Il la voulait. Il la connaissait. Il en avait besoin. Plus...

Sasuke s'élança vers Naruto, les mains en avant. Il les posa sur les épaules de celui-ci, y prit appui et sauta derrière lui pour éviter le coup que Naruto allait lui lancer. Oui... C'était bien ça. C'était bien ça qu'il cherchait. Un rire résonna dans sa tête. Un sourire, des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds, une peau hâlée.

Naruto remarqua soudainement que les yeux de son petit ami changeaient. Il passait sans cesse du rouge au noir. Il comprit. À chaque fois qu'il le touchait, il retrouvait peu à peu ses sentiments.

Naruto, cette fois-ci, se jetait sur le brun et s'évertuait à le frapper le plus qu'il le pouvait. Se séparant à chaque fois, Sasuke revenait à l'assaut, cherchant un contact toujours plus long, toujours plus fort. Plus...

Soudain, le brun attrapa le bras et la taille de Naruto fermement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact se brisa, Naruto le repoussa mais le brun recommença. Puis, Naruto regarda son petit ami droit dans les yeux, ses yeux étaient redevenus noirs. Sasuke enlaça fermement de nouveau son petit ami et leurs langues se retrouvèrent. Naruto passa ses bras autours de la nuque de son brun et approfondit leur baiser. Une larme coula sur la joue du blond, puis deux. Il criait le nom de son amant dans sa tête et celui-ci lui répondait.

« -Désolé Naruto... Pardon... Je... Que... Je t'aime. »

* * *

Monde de Bisounours bonjour j'écoute ! Mais bon, ça fait du bien de temps en temps ! Le prochain chapitre, Yaya-chi et moi l'avons écrit ensemble ! Elle le début (mmmh... un citron pour la route !) et moi le reste ! Celui-ci va clore la deuxième partie, et enfin, vous allez comprendre le raisonnement que nous avons eu après avoir vu les trois volets. Bwalà ! Je vous dis donc à mercredi prochain également, je déposerai moi aussi un message au début et à la fin du chapitre !

_Fye-chan, le samedi 1er décembre 2012._

_"Yaya-chi : Fye-chan, si t'es encore entrain de jouer à Zelda, tu t'arrêtes et tu viens immédiatement !_

_Fye-chan : Nan attends ! Je dois battre mon bosse !_

_Yaya-chi : Je te préviens, je vais l'éteindre !_

_Fye-chan : Tu ferais pas ça ?! _

_Yaya-chi : Oh que si !_

_Fye-chan : J'arrive !_

_*cinq minutes passent, Yaya-chi entre dans la pièce et débranche la console, dont Fye-chan ne s'était toujours pas décollée*_

_Fye-chan : NAAAAAAAAOOOOOOONNNNNNN !_

_Yaya-chi : Bien fait ! T'avais qu'à venir !_

_Fye-chan : Mais...mais... J'avais pas sauvegardé... !_

_Yaya-chi : Tu recommenceras !_

_Fye-chan : Monstre !"_


	20. Chapter 20

**Auteure :** Yaya-chi puis Fye-chan

**Bâta lectrice / correctrice :** Fye-chan puis Yaya-chi

**Rating :** **M**

**Genre : **Univers Alternatif ; Yaoi (le yaoi implique des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins explicitées. J'enjoins tous ceux et celles que ce genre d'écrit peut déranger à ne pas poursuivre leur lecture et à quitter cette page.) ; Romance ; Sci-Fi.

**Disclamer : **De façon évidente, ni les personnages ni l'univers de Naruto ne nous appartiennent, ni ceux de Matrix.

**Note Des Auteures : **Bonsoir, ici Yaya-chi ! Contre toutes attentes, je suis encore en vie, et Fye-chan aussi ! Autant vous dire que avec le contenu de mon dernier chapitre, et surtout le fait que l'une de nos lectrice nous connais en vrai (enfin, c'était notre amie avant d'être notre lectrice...), on pensait pas s'en sortir si facilement ! Mais il n'y a pas eu d'éclats, et nous revoilà. Que dire de plus ? On approche de la fin... Plus que trois chapitres en comptant celui-ci... On en aura fini mercredi prochain...  
Pour conclure, merci à** Me-little-cake**, malgré ses menaces plutôt imagées, et surtout très effrayantes, et merci à **lovelessnaru-chan**, qui nous remercie d'avoir écrit cette fic. Honnêtement, ça fait tout chaud dedans d'être remercier parce que je fais ce que j'aime faire, avant tout pour mon propre plaisir, c'est vraiment génial !  
Après cela, rien de plus, je laisse place à ce vingtième chapitre (ça se fête un peu, non ?) ! Bonne lecture, les enfants !

Ici Fye-chan ! Bon beh Yaya-chi a tout dit alors euh je voulais vous dire que quand j'ai lu ce lemon qui va suivre, ma réaction a été "...Wahou...Putain de merde..." ! J'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi les p'tits loups ! Bref, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas de page !

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :** Après diverses péripéties, Naruto a enfin mis la main sur Sasuke, au coeur du monde en ruine que régissent les machines. lorsqu'il le rejoint dans la Matrix, ils s'affrontent, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke réagisse au contact de Naruto. Il finit par l'embrasser, et lui rendre son amour.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**

Sasuke ne perdit pas son temps. Il se foutait de savoir ce qui exactement s'était passé ces derniers jours. Tout ce qu'il voulait – tout ce dont il avait besoin – était serrer Naruto contre lui à nouveau. Sentir sa peau, ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-Naruto...

Un soupir de contentement pur lui répondit, puis un petit " Sasuke... " presque plaintif. Plus jamais il ne lâcherait cet ange. Jamais personne ne lui ferait du mal, et surtout pas lui.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser follement des minutes durant. Plus rien ne comptait en dehors de l'autre. Ils finirent contre un mur, qui doucement, s'enfonça sous leur poids, offrant au dos de Naruto un contact moelleux.

Les lèvres du brun descendirent lentement. Il embrassa d'abord la mâchoire. Puis toute la longueur de ce cou gracile. Puis cette épaule aguicheuse.

Les doigts du blond se perdirent dans les cheveux de son partenaire. Ce simple contact lui avait tant manqué... Ses yeux étaient entre-ouverts, sa bouche aussi et elle laissait échapper des soupirs ravis.

Puis Naruto quémanda d'autres baisers plus voluptueux encore que les précédents. Sasuke se soumit avec plaisir à cette envie, et ravagea sa bouche à nouveau.

Les mains de l'Uchiha entrèrent doucement en contact avec la peau sensible recouvrant les côtes de l'Uzumaki.

C'était... comme se redécouvrir l'un l'autre. Comme une seconde première fois. Parce que Naruto avait été blessé, et que Sasuke le savait, le comprenait, et s'en sentait coupable. Bien qu'il se montre fougueux et empressé, à chaque pas en avant qu'il faisait, chaque nouveau centimètre carré de peau qu'il effleurait, il s'attendait à ce que Naruto montre des signes de crainte, de rejet, ou pire de souffrance.

Il sentait qu'avant tout, Naruto était plus qu'heureux de le retrouver tel qu'il l'avait connu et aimé. Mais ce doute subsistait dans l'esprit du blond, et Sasuke le savait aussi.

Naruto avait peur de lui...

Le brun rompit doucement un énième baiser et chercha le regard de sa moitié. Il se fixèrent un instant, éperdus, puis finalement, Sasuke murmura :

-Naruto... Je suis... si désolé... Je t'ai fait tellement de mal... J'ai été si... horrible... Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?

La voix de Sasuke était emplie de tellement de remords et de sincérité, que cela plus ces doigts qui flirtaient avec ses reins, le faisant frémir, réduisit les peurs de Naruto à néant. Il se jeta sur les lèvres de Sasuke pour l'embrasser passionnément, prenant appui sur ses épaules de ses mains, il remonta ses jambes contre les hanches de son amant et se cambra contre lui.

-Sasuke... Je t'aime tellement... soupira-t-il avec désir. Ce que tu as fait... C'est impardonnable. Mais moi, je te pardonne. Parce que tu... tu n'étais pas toi-même... Tu n'étais pas mon Sasuke... Si gentil, si tendre, si doux... Si chaud...

Plus Naruto parlait, et plus le désir de Sasuke montait.

-Parce que... Mon Sasuke... il se colle à moi sensuellement. Il embrasse chaque parcelle de mon corps... Il... Il m'embrasse langoureusement.

-Hn hn ?

Sasuke, le nez dans son cou, caressait sa peau de ses lèvres, tandis que le blond se cramponnait à sa nuque pour soupirer dans son oreille.

-Il me prépare lentement... Il entre en moi avec délectation...

En même temps qu'il décrivait cela, Naruto envoyait tout un tas d'images d'eux plus érotiques les unes que les autres. La plupart représentaient plus ce qu'ils avaient la possibilité de faire que ce qu'ils avaient jamais expérimenté.

-Tu sais que... C'est ton esprit qui s'apprête à faire l'amour au mien ?...

L'érection de Sasuke était au bord de l'explosion. Naruto, malgré son assurance et ses paroles, n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

-Tu sais que... Tu vas pouvoir m'allonger lentement sur le sol, puis entrer en moi. Tu feras... des vas-et-viens lents, qui feront monter notre désir...

Comme pour accompagner la description et les images qui affluaient toujours, Sasuke fit un mouvement de bassin, frottant son érection contre les fesses de Naruto. Ce dernier gémit. Il se retenait depuis un long moment déjà. Lorsqu'il poursuivit, sa voix était un peu montée dans les aigus, ses yeux était fermés, et il ne murmurait plus.

-Tu sais que... Je grifferai ton dos sous le plaisir... Et tu t'enfonceras en moi plus rapidement... Tu... frapperas ma prostate, encore, encore, encore... et... encore... et...

Le souffle de Naruto commençait à se faire court. Sasuke massait ses fesses avec application, y frottait son sexe au travers de leurs pantalons, et franchement, ils étaient tous les deux près de la jouissance.

-Et... Je crierai ton nom... Je le soufflerai, gémirai... Sasuke... Sasuke ! Et...

-Et nous viendrons ensemble. Vas y, le nargua-t-il. Montre-moi comment... comment tu jouis !

-Sasu... ke !

-Naruto !...

En effet, les mains de Naruto se crispèrent dans le dos de Sasuke, comme les siennes se crispèrent sur son cul, et ils vinrent en même temps. Ils restèrent enlacés encore un instant, essoufflés, puis Sasuke relâcha lentement Naruto, et celui-ci remit pied à terre.

-Tu as... réussi à me faire jouir... seulement avec tes descriptions sensuelles et tes images obscènes dans ma tête... Tu es vraiment incroyable. Maintenant, je me sens obligé de mettre à exécution tout ce que tu as prédit...

Comme pour le prouver, il se colla à lui sensuellement. Naruto se repassa la liste de ce qu'il avait susurré à son oreille, et frémit d'anticipation. Déjà, Sasuke volait ses lèvres pour un premier baiser langoureux. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il finit par lui retirer son tee-shirt. Ils repartirent pour un second baiser.

Les doigts de Sasuke, eux, continuèrent leur exploration sur le torse de Naruto. Sasuke effleura les clavicules, caressa les pectoraux, pinça les tétons...

Naruto gémit et rompit leur baiser. Il se jeta à nouveau rapidement sur les lèvres gonflées en face de lui, ses doigts à lui perdus parmi les mèches de cheveux noirs.

Ces mains sur son corps flattèrent ses flancs et ses abdos, puis ses aines... Son short disparut brusquement. Littéralement. Sasuke l'avait virtuellement détruit. Kiba en aurait été outré, mais aucun des deux n'y prêta la moindre attention. D'ailleurs, Kiba n'avait rien à faire là dans un tel moment...

Naruto s'écarta de Sasuke avec un gloussement.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?

-Je t'ai fait tellement de mal la dernière fois que ton corps a vraiment été contre le mien, que je suis pressé de te rappeler que ce n'est pas tout ce dont je suis capable...

-Sasuke.

Le blond prit son visage entre ses main.

-Ne parlons plus de cela, veux-tu ? Cela mérite seulement d'être oublié.

-Mais...

Naruto se colla contre lui pour lui rappeler qu'il avait une prédiction à réaliser. Sasuke sourit, et l'embrassa une fois de plus.

Ensuite, avec application, il embrassa tendrement son front, ses joues, son nez et sa mâchoire. Puis il laissa un joli suçon dans son cou. Naruto gémissait en tirant un peu sur les mèches brunes.

Les mains de Sasuke n'avaient pas arrêté leurs activités. Elles avaient glissé doucement sur les reins du blond, puis sur ses fesses, et ses hanches. Elles remontèrent alors pour taquiner un téton alors que Sasuke mordillait l'autre.

Naruto pesait de tout son poids sur le mur. La sensation de ces mains sur son corps lui avait tellement manqué... Il avait beau savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas physiquement entrain de faire l'amour, l'idée était presque plus excitante. C'était... comme ce dire que leurs esprits communiaient...

La bouche de Sasuke descendait sûrement. Elle avait honoré ses deux tétons, qui maintenant se dressaient fièrement, et parcourait maintenant le ventre plat de Naruto. Une langue mutine se glissa le long du nombril, puis parmi les poils blonds.

Naruto eut à peine le temps de laisser échapper un hoquet, que Sasuke le prenait en bouche. Il glissa sa langue contre sa verge, et entama de longs et lents vas-et-viens. Le blond se mit à trembler.

De ses yeux entre-ouverts, il fixait Sasuke – qui le lui rendait, de son regard profondément rempli de désir -, les mains ramenées contre la poitrine. Il sentait monter le plaisir en flèche.

Cependant, lorsque Naruto s'accrocha à ses mèches brunes, Sasuke, sentant qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir, cessa tout mouvement, et se redressa.

-Sasuke... ! grinça Naruto.

-Je dois lécher chaque parcelle de ton corps, n'oublie pas. Et si je ne pense pas perdre mon temps à le faire entièrement, j'ai encore _un côté_ à faire...

D'un mouvement rapide, mais pas brusque, il retourna Naruto, qui se retrouva face au mur, stupéfait. Sasuke se coula contre son dos, et mordilla son oreille droite. Ensuite il fit courir ses lèvres le long de son épaule, puis de toute sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à ses reins.

Naruto était de nouveau prit de tremblements. Ses mains se crispèrent contre le mur quand il sentit la langue de Sasuke se glisser entre ses fesses. Au début, il s'était senti paralysé. Se retrouver avec Sasuke dans son dos l'effrayait malgré lui. Mais la douceur et la sensualité qui accompagnaient désormais chaque geste du brun s'étaient rappelées à lui. Il fondait à nouveau.

L'intruse s'introduisit en lui et il gémit bruyamment. En fait de fondre, il perdait totalement la tête. Ce que lui faisait Sasuke était vraiment trop bon.

La langue disparut, et la chaleur du corps de Sasuke le recouvrit à nouveau. Puis il sentit la tête de son sexe contre son anus.

-Naruto...

-Vas-y, Sasuke !...

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Doucement, lentement, Sasuke le pénétra. Il avait eut dans l'idée de lui faire l'amour lentement, de le torturer de plaisir. Mais il estima en avoir fait assez. Parce qu'il avait presque oublié que pour lui aussi, le plaisir serait insupportable.

Il ne patienta pas longtemps avant de commencer de longs vas-et-viens.

Les hanches de Naruto se mirent aussi à bouger, et vinrent à sa rencontre. Le rythme s'accéléra, se fit erratique. Ils gémissaient de concert.

Puis, Sasuke parvint à se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait subir à Naruto. Il ralentit, faisant grogner Naruto. Mais il maintint un rythme lent, et ils firent l'amour doucement. Longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus, et viennent enfin.

Naruto se laissa glisser à genoux le long du mur, et Sasuke s'assit à ses côtés. Lorsqu'ils eurent repris leurs esprits et leur souffle, ils échangèrent un regard.

-Tu ne devais pas m'allonger sur le sol et me faire griffer ton dos ? taquina Naruto.

-Mais j'y viens !

Sasuke tint sa promesse, et ils firent l'amour encore, et longtemps. Après un temps infini, et s'être convenablement rhabillés, ils firent appel à un poste de contrôle _dans_ la Matrix, et dans un dernier regard, disparurent.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, de bonnes centaines de machines leur tournaient autour. Sasuke sortit de sa « couchette », Naruto fit de même. Les pieds à terre, les deux jeunes hommes se prirent la main et dans un commun accord, ils levèrent leurs mains libres.

Soudain, une aura dorée se mit à briller autour d'eux, envoyant des vagues d'or sur toutes les machines, les détruisant les unes après les autres.

-Mortel... murmura Naruto.

Ils avancèrent sur la plate-forme jusqu'à ce que toutes les machines soit éradiquées du secteur.

-Bon euh...On fait quoi maintenant... ? Nos amis sont en guerre je le rappelle...suggéra Naruto.

-On cherche l'unité central.

-Hein ?! Il y a un unité central ?! Et on fera quoi quand on l'aura trouvé ?

Un sourire évident se dessina sur le visage de Sasuke.

-On l'headshot !

-... Ça me plaît ! On va tout destroyer ! Aha !

Devant l'enthousiasme de son compagnon, le brun ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire attendrit. Oui, il avait bien et enfin retrouver son Naru.

Ils parcoururent toute la tour. Cherchant en haut, au milieu, dedans, sur les parois, l'unité central restait introuvable. C'est essoufflés qu'ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes au pied de la tour, toujours entourés de l'aura dorée.

-C'est...pas possible... Il... est où... ?

Naruto, pressé, voulu reprendre leur périple quand une main pâle l'arrêta dans son élan, accrochant son tee-shirt.

-Calmes... toi... On va le... trouver... Laisses-moi... ah... quelques minutes... Il faut... ah... que je réfléchisse...

Naruto regarda son petit ami. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si essoufflé – enfin, sauf dans _ces _moments-là. Il en profita pour le taquiner un peu.

-Eh beh...Un petit manque d'endurance on dirait !

-Et c'est toi qui parle hein... Tu vas voir, quand ce tout ce merdier sera fini, qui a le plus d'endurance...

Un sourire sadiquement amoureux prit place sur le visage du brun, faisant frémir et pâlir Naruto d'anticipation.

-HUM... Bon euh... Sinon...

-Dessous...

-Hé ?

-L'unité central est sous la tour, c'est évident ! On a tout fait, sauf cette partie-là !

-Mais, on y va comment ?

Sasuke regarda autour de lui. Rien. Rien qui pouvait ne serait-ce que faire un tout petit passage sous la tour.

-On détruit tout ! balança Naruto.

-T'es sûr là ?

-Certain !

Et pour joindre le geste à la parole, il dirigea les deux mains vers le sol et fit un trou énorme en profondeur, ne laissant aucunement voir le fond. Le blond déglutit en pensant qu'il allait falloir sauter.

Sasuke le prit par la main, le rassurant, et tout deux se dirigèrent vers le passage et sautèrent.

* * *

À Zion, la bataille faisait rage. Les machines étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, au plus grand désarrois de Shikamaru et des autres capitaines. Les foreuses tombaient par dizaine, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Un repli stratégique avait dû être mit en œuvre. Tout le monde se trouvait maintenant dans le central.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? interrogea Kiba.

-On attend que Naruto et Sasuke nous sauve, répondit Shikamaru.

Tout le monde tourna une tête interrogative au Nara. Il soupira.

-Oui je sais, la prophétie était fausse. Il n'empêche que je suis sûr qu'ils vont tout arranger. Faîtes-leur confiance !

Peu à peu, les gens de la salle acquiescèrent. Oui, il devait leur faire confiance, c'était le seul espoir auquel ils pouvaient encore s'accrocher.

* * *

Sasuke et Naruto regardaient autour d'eux. Un nombre incalculable de fils se trouvait devant eux, à terre, au milieu d'un couloir.

-Jackpot ! s'écria Naruto.

-Hn.

Ils continuèrent leur marche et ouvrirent la porte devant eux : une machine énorme ressemblant grosso modo à un ordinateur se trouvait devant. Avec un hochement de tête commun, ils se mirent à tout détruire, fil après fil, faisant tout disjoncter. Puis, un blanc, total.

* * *

Shikamaru ouvrit le hangar souterrain, les machines se détruisaient, ainsi que les foreuses. Un sourire triomphant étira ses lèvres.

-Ils ont réussi...

Sous les yeux de chacun, à Zion comme en surface, des lettres blanches apparurent.

**« THE GAME IS OVER »**

* * *

Mouhahaha ! Vous êtes perdus là, hein ? Eh bien non, on ne va rien vous dire ! Aha~ ! Vous allez devoir attendre samedi. Au passage, je précise que c'est moi qui ai écrit le chapitre 21, et non Fye-chan. Donc l'idée c'est que c'est moi qui publie. Et au sujet de mon petit lemon, qu'en dîtes vous ? On change d'auteure au moment où ils ouvrent les yeux. Bon, voilà ! I'm done ! Fye-chan, the micro is all yours !

Thank you Yaya-chi ! Bon beh voilà... On vous laisse maintenant vous faire des films de merde pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passe ! Une chose est sûre, vous serez surpris je pense au prochain chapitre ! Bon ! Je vous retrouve mercredi prochain pour le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit (C'est bientôt la fin TT-TT)... Tchao les p'tits loups !

_Yaya-chi, le mercredi 5 décembre 2012._

_"Yaya-chi : Mouhahahaha ! Ils sont complètement paumés !  
__Fye-chan : Ouais... On les a bien eu !  
Yaya-chi : Ils vont rien capter samedi ! Je les vois trop en mode 'Eh ?! What the fuck ?! Il se passe quoi, là ?!'  
Fye-chan : Ouais ! En mode...'BUG DE LA MATRIX QU'EST-CE-QUI SE PASSE TT-TT ! I'M LOST !'  
Yaya-chi : Ehehe~ ! Lançons un petit jeu à celui ou celle qui trouvera l'explication en moins de trois jours !  
Fye-chan : Ooooh ! Let's go ! 3... 2... 1... A VOS CERVEAUX !"  
_


	21. Chapter 21

**Auteure :** Yaya-chi

**Bâta lectrice / correctrice :** Fye-chan

**Rating :** **T**

**Genre : **Univers Alternatif ; Yaoi (le yaoi implique des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins explicitées. J'enjoins tous ceux et celles que ce genre d'écrit peut déranger à ne pas poursuivre leur lecture et à quitter cette page.) ; Romance ; Sci-Fi.

**Disclamer : **De façon évidente, ni les personnages ni l'univers de Naruto ne nous appartiennent, ni ceux de Matrix.

**Note De l'Auteure : **Here we go ! C'est Yaya-chi, salut à tout le monde ! Alors oui, il est tard, oui, je suis presque en retard... Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier cette après-midi. Et pour être honnête, j'aurais pu publier ce matin, mais j'ai plus l'habitude, moi, je pensais que c'était à Fye-chan... Désolée !  
Sinon, que dire ? Eh bien je pense que ce chapitre va vous surprendre. Honnêtement, on a eu aucun retour par rapport à ce qu'il peut bien se passer, mais je suis sûre que dans vos têtes, vous vous êtes fait des films ! N'est-ce pas ? So, voilà donc la réponse ! Avant dernier chapitre, c'est bientôt la fin, mes amis...  
Merci à **Lovelessnaru-chan** pour sa review ! Et pour ce qui est de notre guest, eh bien... Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser, vas, profite !  
Après cela, eh bien place à la lecture !

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :** "**THE GAME IS OVER**"

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**

La planète Terre en 2273.

Sur les ruines d'un civilisation détruite par la guerre, un nouveau monde, avec de nouveaux idéaux et de nouvelles règles, s'était construit.

C'est autour de la toute nouvelle Tokyo, ville à la pointe de la technologie, que la vie du monde s'organise.

L'être humain a enfin, depuis un peu plus d'une cinquantaine d'année, tiré de vraies leçons de ses fracassantes erreurs. Désormais, s'il travail pour vivre, il vit avant tout... Pour le plaisir !

Et ce dernier à sa place partout, et tous les tabous ont étés bannis à jamais. Car chacun profite de sa vie, et du plaisir qu'il peu en tirer comme il l'entend. Si certains passent leur temps à lire, ou écrire, dessiner, d'autre le font à danser, chanter, sortir ! Ou à faire l'amour encore et encore. Ils profitent, quoi !

Et la plupart d'entre eux joue.

En 2273, le jeu vidéo a depuis quelques année, pris une place phénoménale dans la vie de la plupart des gens entre cinq et cinquante ans. Si vous avez une envie, il y a forcément un jeu auquel vous pouvez jouer qui y corresponde. De la maternité aux jeux pour apprendre à lire ou compter, en passant par ceux qui vous permettent de vous prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, quel que soit le thème, la personne, le _nombre_ de personnes... Le mot d'ordre, et le principe de _Réalité Virtuelle_.

Parce qu'en cinquante ans, la technologie au service du loisir en a fait beaucoup. Désormais, tout un chacun, s'il s'intéresse un peu aux jeux vidéos, peut s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, ou s'allonger dans son lit pour un moment, mettre son casque, et déjà, son esprit est ailleurs.

Certains peuvent même y passer des jours entiers...

* * *

Lorsque les lunettes perdirent leur teinte noire, Itachi fixa le plafond un long moment. Puis il retira lentement son casque, le posa sur le canapé à côté de lui, et sans un regard pour la jeune fille assise près de lui, quitta la pièce. S'il y avait eut quelqu'un de conscient dans l'appartement, il aurait accourut en entendant Itachi pousser des cris à réveiller un mort.

-C'est pas possible ! Comment est-ce que... ! Si prêt de la fin ! Argh, ça me tue !

Avec négligence, il laissa ses vêtements retomber sur le sol carrelé de la salle-de-bain, et entra dans la cabine de douche. Une pluie tiède le trempa rapidement, et il tenta de se calmer.

Perdre à un jeu aussi perfectionné, à si peu de la fin, était la plus pure des frustrations. A part peut-être... Son sexe, délaissé plusieurs jours durant, se rappela à lui. Il soupira et baissa la température de la douce. Il aurait bien assez à faire lorsque sa petite amie en aurait fini.

Il sortit, et tendit qu'un jet d'air chaud et doux le séchait, il réfléchit à ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Pour lui rappeler qu'il avait plusieurs choses _importantes_ à faire, un écran s'alluma à côté de la porte, et lui indiqua la liste de ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Il pouvait dès à présent se connecter au réseau pour avoir le résumé de ce qu'il avait manqué ces trois derniers jours dans le monde.

Il devait aussi synthétiser rapidement son rapport, car des dizaines de millier de fans de cet auteur du jeu attendaient sa sortie avec impatience, et en tant que testeur, il devait faire de son mieux pour rendre son jugement rapidement.

Il inspecta rapidement ses cernes, fini sa toilette, et nu, sortit pour aller s'habiller dans leur chambre. Il croisa Kumiko, qui se jeta sur lui en pleurant.

-Salut Kumi. Le jeu est fini, ou tu as perdu aussi ?

-C'est fini ! Gros bêta ! Comment as-tu pu ?!

Elle pleurait. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

-Hé... Vas prendre une douche, et rejoins-moi. OK ?

Kumiko s'écarta. Elle acquiesça, et après, un long baiser, entra dans la salle-de-bain. C'est un petit ami sagement alangui qu'elle retrouva sur leur lit. Dans un gloussement intéressé, elle referma la porte derrière elle.

La suite n'appartient qu'à eux.

* * *

Kiba, les mains sous la tête, se _réveilla_ avec la désagréable sensation d'avoir laissé échapper un rêve plus que plaisant. Il se souvenait encore de la sensation de _ses_ cheveux sous ses doigts.

Il se leva de son sofa et en s'étirant gagna la cuisine de son appartement. Ses deux colocataires étaient là, à prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

-On est quel jour, demanda-t-il négligemment, tout en se grattant le torse.

Comme il posait la question, et avant que qui que ce soit puisse répondre, il regarda sa montre puis marmonna :

-Dix heures et demi le trois mars. Ça fait trois jours... Vous êtes encore là à cette heure ci ?

-Te voir pendant deux jours ne pas bouger dans le canapé, ça nous à sérieusement donné envie de vacances, confia Chôji.

-On est en congé depuis hier, pour toute la semaine, précisa Shino.

-C'est pas juste, je travaille, moi, demain !

-Et quel travail pénible ! railla Chôji.

-Comme le tien, mon ami ! Ça va, pas trop fatigué de donner ton avis sur toutes sortes de plats de luxe ?

-Je ne souhaite pas en parler !

En riant, une tartine de confiture entre les dans, Kiba s'éloigna vers la salle-de-bain.

-Fais-le dans ta chambre, la prochaine fois, c'est pas cool de t'avoir à moitié mort au milieu du passage toute la journée !

-Ouais ouais !

Dans l'eau de son bain, Kiba songeait déjà à son rapport. Rien à redire sur le jeu lui-même. L'histoire était parfaitement construite, le principe de réalité inexistante était une très bonne idée. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu une autre vie, il ne s'était jamais souvenu dans le jeu que s'en était un. Fascinant. Il avait bien été un peu traumatisé par une certaine scène... Et justement, à ce sujet, il faudrait qu'il touche deux mots aux concepteurs. Le joueur de Naruto devait avoir été traumatisé bien au-delà.

L'écran de sa montre s'alluma, attirant son attention. Il s'en saisit pour regarder le message. Un petit hologramme d'une jeune femme rouge de honte apparut.

-Bonjour ! Toute l'équipe de réalisation de _Matrix_ tient à présenter ses excuses à tous les joueurs concernés pour le problème majeur survenu durant le jeu. Il s'agit en réalité d'un bug système qui a temporairement modifié les objectifs de jeux du personnage Sasuke Uchiha. Les codes du jeu ont étés mélangés à ceux d'un jeu de type sexuel à fortes tendances. Tous les soins et dédommagements nécessaires seront apportés aux joueurs concernés, à savoir Kiba, Konan, Naruto et Sasuke. Nous vous prions de nous contacter pour que le problème soit réglé le plus rapidement possible, dans les meilleurs conditions. Merci.

La jeune femme sembla le fixer encore un instant puis disparut.

Kiba soupira et laissa retomber la montre à côté de la baignoire. Son esprit se remit à divaguer vers ses souvenirs encore intacts du jeu. Il se souvenait tout particulièrement de Sakura.

Désolé, il plongea complètement sa tête dans l'eau. Encore une fois, il tombait amoureux d'un _personnage_ de jeu.

Ce sont les coups sur la porte un peu plus tard qui le tirèrent de ses pensées.

-Sors de là, mec ! Nous aussi on a besoin de se doucher !

* * *

Sakura ouvrit les yeux sur un parasol. Un moment perdu, elle se rappela ensuite où elle se trouvait. Sur sa terrasse, avec Hinata et Konan, ses deux meilleures amies. A ses côtés, celles-ci se réveillaient aussi.

Alertés par une légère mélodie, les parents de la jeune fille au cheveux roses sortirent de leur somptueuse maison pour leur apporter de l'eau fraîche.

-Bonjour ma chérie ! Hinata, Konan.

-Bonjour, monsieur et madame Haruno.

-Vous commenciez à rosir lundi après-midi.

Sakura consulta sa montre. Mercredi.

-Alors j'ai renforcé la protection de vos parasols.

-Merci maman.

Les trois jeunes filles quittèrent la terrasse pour la chambre de Sakura. Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, jusqu'à ce que Konan reçoive elle aussi un message identique à celui de Kiba.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Sakura.

-Oh, tu sais. Rapport à Sasuke qui a pété un câble...

Elle était gênée. Car sans mentir, elle ne disait pas toute la vérité.

-Bizarre... Hinata aussi aurait dû être concernée...

-Je ne sais pas... Vous ça va ? Je n'avais... Jamais vu personne mourir avant ça... Même si c'est virtuel.

-Eh bien... Je me sens plutôt bien. A part que... Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse...

-D'un autre joueur ?! Oh, Sakura ! Tu sais que tu ne le reverras probablement jamais !

-Je demanderai ses coordonnées aux concepteurs !

-Ils ne te les donneront pas ! C'est le principe !

-Mais...

-Peut-être que dans ce cas particulier, puisque c'est un jeu sous principe de _réalité inexistante_, ils feront différemment... intervint Hinata. De toute façon, elle ne perd rien à essayer...

-C'est vrai...

-Allez ! A la douche ! Trois jours à transpirer au chaud sur la terrasse, on les sens !

-Tu exagères !

-Pas du tout !

En riant, elles entrèrent dans la grande douche, et se lavèrent en batifolant.

* * *

Temari et Shikamaru s'éveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il venaient de se quitter, mais ils avaient le sentiment de ne pas s'être vus depuis plusieurs jours. D'un point de vu tout à fait objectif, c'était le cas.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs casques et se serrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre.

-Pas mal ce jeu... souffla Shikamaru.

-Moi aussi je t'aime...

-Pardon... Je t'aime ! Tu es ce que j'ai de plus important...

-Bien sûr... souffla la blonde.

Elle se leva tranquillement, et ramassa un grand tee-shirt qu'elle passa sur son pyjama.

-Ce que tu as de plus important, ce sont tes jeux.

Shikamaru se leva précipitamment pour la rattraper près de la porte de leur chambre.

-Ne sois pas comme ça... Tu sais que c'est faux...

Temari se retourna simplement pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis s'éloigna en lançant :

-Je travaille, moi, désolée...

Shikamaru soupira. Elle était toujours comme ça quand ils sortaient d'un jeu plutôt long. Comme si... elle regrettait d'avoir perdu du temps qu'ils auraient put passer ensembles... Oui, c'était probablement cela...

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle-de-bain, il l'attendait à la table avec un petit-déjeuner conséquent.

-Tu sais quoi ? Dès que j'aurais fini ce jeu, on prendra un congé de disons au moins une semaine, et on ira s'isoler toi et moi loin de tout ça, loin de Tokyo !

Temari leva légèrement les yeux vers lui. Dans son regard brillait une flamme d'espoir.

-Je te le promets !

Elle tergiversa quelques instants, puis hocha la tête.

-Oui, d'accord...

-Génial ! Je règle ce bug au plus vite, et à nous la semaine en amoureux !

Un sourire heureux ornait désormais les traits de Temari.

La montre de Shikamaru indiqua un appel entrant, et après s'être excusé, il s'éloigna pour répondre.

-Monsieur Nara ! Le bug dont vous avez été témoin dans le jeu a en fait pris une ampleur bien plus grande ! Les programmes de _Mes plus dangereux désirs_ se sont mélangés à ceux de _Matrix_. C'est horrible ! Nous faisons tout notre possible pour régler le problème dans les plus bref délais !

-Plus important, Karin, est-ce que quelque chose de grave est arrivé aux joueurs ?

-Seulement quatre sont directement concernés. Un message en règle leur a été communiqué. Nous vous communiquerons la liste et les circonstances exactes en direct monsieur.

-Bien, je serai là dans peu de temps.

-Très bien. Tous les soucis techniques seront réglés.

-A tout à l'heure.

Shikamaru raccrocha et revint à table, le front plissé.

-C'était à quel sujet ? demanda sa blonde épouse.

-Le bug sur le personnage Sasuke est plus étendu qu'il n'y paraissait. Les codes d'un de mes jeux de sexe à tendance sadique très poussée.

-Pardon ?!

Temari semblait choquée.

-Oui, je sais... J'espère que rien de trop grave n'est arrivé.

Il se leva pour aller prendre une douche.

-Je vais me dépêcher d'y aller.

-Oui, à plus tard.

-Je te tiens informée, ne t'en fais pas.

-Oui...

Il disparut dans la salle-de-bain, elle se plongea dans son café.

* * *

Deidara bailla largement. En face de lui, Sasori retira son casque en faisant craquer sa nuque. Il échangèrent un regard, puis se levèrent pour aller vers la cuisine.

-On est encore... partis dans cette direction... soupira Sasori.

Deidara ne comprit pas tout de suite à quoi il faisait référence. Ça ne pouvait pas avoir à faire avec la cuisine, n'est-ce pas ? Puis il remarqua le regard las du roux, et comprit.

-Tu m'en veux de t'avoir embrassé ? De t'avoir bais...

-Non ! Disons plutôt que même inconsciemment on le fait, et ça me porte sur le système... Tu es mon meilleur ami.

-Ouais...

Sasori manqua un regard blessé lourd de sens lorsqu'il se retourna pour allumer l'écran de la cuisine et commencer leur rattrapage des trois derniers jours.

Le fait est... Que Deidara était amoureux depuis longtemps de Sasori. Qui ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments.

-Le prochain jeu... On ne devrait pas le faire ensemble...

-De quoi tu parle ? releva le roux. On a toujours fait comme ça...

-Oui, mais si ça te dérange... franchement, ça ne vaut pas le coup. De toute façon, le principe de _réalité inexistante_ va se répandre, et donc on ne fera plus la différence entre si on connaît les gens qui jouent avec nous ou pas...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es bizarre...

-Pas vraiment...

Deidara se leva et rejoignit la salle-de-bain. Lorsqu'il sortit, il quitta l'appartement presque tout de suite pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait envie de pleurer...

Il se hâta de rentrer. Dehors, il faisait beau, comme pour le narguer... " Regarde, il fait beau, tout le monde est heureux ! Et toi, tu es triste ! Ahaha ! "

Deidara secoua la tête, il se faisait des films ! Absorber dans ses sombres pensées, il ne réalisa qu'une fois assit dans son canapé qu'il était arrivé chez lui. Il avait reçut un message, aussi...

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? _"

Il ne répondit pas.

Il était las...

Vraiment...

* * *

Naruto se réveilla presque en sursaut. Les événements du jeu lui revinrent rapidement, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il enleva rageusement son casque.

C'était quoi exactement, ce jeu ?! Et ce mec ?! Ce mec... Sasuke... Sous les larmes, Naruto rougit.

-Ah~...

Il resta longtemps vautré dans son lit, roulé en boule, jusqu'à ce que sa montre le rappel à l'ordre.

-Bonjour ! Toute l'équipe de réalisation de _Matrix_ tient à présenter ses excuses à tous les joueurs concernés pour le problème majeur survenu durant le jeu. Il s'agit en réalité d'un bug système qui a temporairement modifié les objectifs de jeux du personnage Sasuke Uchiha. Les codes du jeu ont étés mélangés à ceux d'un jeu de type sexuel à fortes tendances. Tous les soins et dédommagements nécessaires seront apportés aux joueurs concernés, à savoir Kiba, Konan, Naruto et Sasuke. Nous vous prions de nous contacter pour que le problème soit réglé le plus rapidement possible, dans les meilleurs conditions. Merci.

-Alors c'était ça...

Il roula sur le dos, perdu. Il ne comprenait pas très bien. Est-ce que... le jeu l'avait forcé à agir ainsi ? Seulement autorisé – et dans ce cas, la volonté de Sasuke avait fait le reste – à le faire ? Qui était Sasuke en réalité ? Comment était-il ? Que pensait-il à cet instant ?

Ah...

Voilà qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui... C'est ce qu'on appel l'amour, en général... Serait-ce un syndrome de Stockholm ? Ou peut-être était-ce dû à tout le bon qu'il y avait eu entre eux...

Quoi qu'il en soit, tout cela avait été virtuel...

Ah...

Naruto se leva finalement et alla se décrasser. On ne lui en voudrait pas de ne pas aller en cours le jour même où il finissait le jeu, mais il avait envie de se changer les idées. Les cours lui feraient le plus grand bien !

Il profita de sa douche chaude pour essayer de se vider la tête, mais quoi qu'il fasse, il pensait toujours à lui. Ah...

Il décida de se dépêcher. Il saisit rapidement quelque chose à manger avant de partir.

Arrivé à son arrêt, il enfonça ses écouteurs et rattrapa rapidement ce qu'il avait manqué dernièrement. Dans le bus, il avait l'impression d'être observé. Mais c'était une idée qu'il se faisait, n'est-ce pas ?

Retrouver son lycée après trois jours – bien plus que ça pour son cerveau – dans un monde dévasté, lui parut tellement terre à terre qu'une envie de rire le prit subitement. Il trouva rapidement la salle dans laquelle était son cours suivant, et attendit.

Derrière lui arrivait quelqu'un qu'il n'avait peut-être pas envie de revoir de si tôt...

Ou peut-être que si...

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit des yeux embués. Honnêtement, sa première pensée fut pour Naruto. Puis ses yeux débordèrent de larmes lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait.

-Oh mon dieu...

Il se leva de son canapé lentement. Puis il se dirigea vers sa salle-de-bain pour prendre une douche froide. Il se sentait malade de ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne parvenait même pas à comprendre qu'il ait pu faire une telle chose.

Ça le dépassait...

Comme les autres, il reçut le message, qui ne lui donna que plus envie de hurler.

Puis se fut Suigetsu, son ami, qui le contacta.

Suigetsu travaillait à mi temps avec le professeur Nara sur la programmation de ses jeux. C'est lui qui l'avait fait entrer comme testeur. C'était son premier test.

-Alors Sasuke ?!

Il semblait enjoué alors que Sasuke avait envie de vomir.

-Sasuke ?

Le brun ne répondait pas. Que devait-il dire, exactement ? " Salut ! " ; " Pas mal, ce jeu ! " ; " C'est quoi ce bordel ?! " ? Il n'avait pas la force de paraître heureux pour les deux première, et la troisième était au-dessus de ses forces.

-J'ai envie de mourir... murmura-t-il faiblement.

Suigetsu sembla comprendre et se rembrunit.

-Je suis désolé, mec... C'est un des nouveaux assistants qui à fait une erreur, et...

-Je sais, coupa Sasuke.

-T'as l'air vraiment abattu...

-Est-ce que c'est le jeu qui m'a forcé ? Ou est-ce que au fond de moi j'en avais envie, et que c'est pour ça que c'est arrivé ?...

-T'en avais envie ?!

Sasuke ne sembla pas saisir le ton ironique et le darda d'un regard noir.

-Je plaisante ! Disons que c'est plus compliqué que cela... Les codes de l'autre jeu tendancieux on introduit la possibilité dans _Matrix_, et ont introduit dans ton personnage l'envie qui allait avec. Pour généralisé, tout était complètement simulé. L'aspect méchant que tu as eu pour un temps était une modification des caractéristiques de ton personnage. C'est lui qui en avait envie, pas toi.

-Je vois... Ce qui signifie... que je n'ai pas voulu ça.

-Exactement ! Maintenant ramène toi au lycée, ça te changera les idées.

-C'est ça...

-Je ne plaisante pas !

Sasuke garda le silence un moment, puis, juste avant de raccrocher, lâcha :

-Je verrais...

Mais Suigetsu sut qu'il viendrait. Et en effet.

Déjà dans le bus, Sasuke avait eut une – bonne/mauvaise – surprise. Un peu plus loin devant lui, se trouvait Naruto, et il le devinait fébrile.

Puis il le suivit à distance jusqu'à sa classe. Il avait le droit de savoir. Savoir qu'ils étaient dans le même lycée. Mais... Sasuke n'avait lui pas le droit de le confronter, ça pouvait lui faire trop de mal.

Alors il passa lentement devant lui. Enfin, il marchait normalement, mais lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux bleus, le temps sembla ralentir.

Il eut envie de s'arrêter. Il eut envie de s'excuser de tous les maux du monde. De l'embrasser... De rester avec lui pour toujours, si seulement Naruto voulait encore de lui...

Mais il était déjà trop tard, les larmes montaient aux yeux de Naruto, noyant le bleu ciel dans un bleu mer agitée. Alors il ne ralentit même pas, et tourna au coin du couloir, la tête basse.

Naruto crut que son cœur allait exploser. Il avait presque oublié... Il pourrait voir Sasuke presque chaque jour...

Il ne savait pas s'il était bien qu'il s'en sente si heureux, mais rien que l'idée de croiser ces yeux noirs de temps en temps le remplissait de joie. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes de reconnaissance. Il avait toujours une chance. Pas comme s'ils habitaient des quartiers opposés de Tokyo, et n'avaient aucune possibilité de se croiser un jour.

Au dernier moment, il lut de la peine dans les yeux de Sasuke. Son cœur se serra.

La cloche sonna. Il entra en classe.

Il crut qu'il allait éclater en sanglots à nouveaux.

* * *

Alors~ ? Pas trop perdus ? Non, quand même ! Et puis je vous vois venir, genre "Itachi~ ! Tu n'es pas vraiment mort !", et vous avez bien raison ! Tu vois, me-little-cake, on t'avais bien dit que tout était OK ! Ahaha ! Bon, allez ! Il reste encore des problèmes, est-ce que Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba et Deidara pourront les surmonter ? Eh bien vous verrez !  
Que dire de plus ? Dernier chapitre mercredi ! Fye-chan l'a écrit en totalité, et il est très long ! Alors il faudra peut-être vous accrocher, mais personnellement, j'ai trouvé que ça passait facilement !  
Allez, ce sera le dernier, alors je serai là aussi !  
Je vous fais des bisous !

_Yaya-chi, samedi 8 décembre 2012._

_"Yaya-chi : Oh my god, ils avaient rien vu venir !  
Fye-chan : On a bien caché notre jeu en même temps !  
Yaya-chi : Putain, c'est le cas de le dire !_  
_Fye-chan : Ouais je sais... Sinon c'est le dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine !_  
_Yaya-chi : Mais oui, c'est triste !_  
_Fye-chan : NO ! Let me dream !"_


	22. Chapter 22

Auteure : Fye-chan

Bâta lectrice / correctrice : Yaya-chi

Rating : M

Genre : Univers Alternatif ; Yaoi (le yaoi implique des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins explicitées. J'enjoins tous ceux et celles que ce genre d'écrit peut déranger à ne pas poursuivre leur lecture et à quitter cette page.) ; Romance ; Sci-Fi.

Disclamer : De façon évidente, ni les personnages ni l'univers de Naruto ne nous appartiennent, ni ceux de Matrix.

Rappel du chapitre précédent : MATRIX n'était qu'un jeu vidéo. Suite au « bug » du personnage de Sasuke, celui-ci est convoqué avec Naruto, Konan et Kiba.

Note De l'Auteure : Yahiho~ ! C'est Fye-chan ! C'EST LE DERNIER CHAPITRE TT-TT ! Ça me fend le cœur de le publier ! Bon euh... J'ai écrit ce chapitre et dedans... mon premier lemon... Soyez indulgents s'il-vous-plaît ;) ! Nous remercions également **lovelessnaru-chan **pour sa review ainsi que pour son soutient ! Nous sommes heureuses que le fic t'ai plus jusqu'au bout !

Bonne lecture les p'tits loups !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**

Shikamaru était en route, tout en bougonnant, vers son boulot. Il devait rejoindre l'immeuble de la _Virtual Videogame Corporation_. Alors qu'il arrivait dans le hall du bâtiment, une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges et aux lunettes accourut vers lui.

« -Nara !

-Karin...

-Beh dis donc ! Caches ta joie !

-Si je suis là, c'est pour le bug du personnage Sasuke Uchiha, il faut surtout pas que ça se reproduise...

-C'est bon, c'est fait ! Y'a plus qu'à convoquer Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke et Konan. Il faut déjà qu'on reprogramme une nouvelle partie ! Malgré ce petit bug qu'il y a eu, le jeu a été très bien noté par les testeurs !

-C'est une bonne chose... Je m'occupe des rendez-vous.

-Roger capitaine Nara !

-... »

Shikamaru se dirigea vers son bureau et chercha les coordonnées des quatre personnes concernées par le bug. Il chercha tout d'abord Kiba, le moins compliqué à trouver selon lui, étant donné que tester les jeux était son métier. Son dossier apparu sur l'écran géant de son ordinateur. Complètement reconnaissable, Shikamaru sourit doucement en repensant à son « navigateur ». Il entra donc un message vocal, qu'il envoya au concerné.

« -Inuzuka Kiba, vous êtes convoqué au bâtiment de _Virtual Videogame Corporation _section _Matrix_. Nous voulons vous dédommager, financièrement et vous signifiez nos plus plates excuses sur place. Envoyeur : Nara Shikamaru. »

Dans un soupire, Shikamaru chercha Konan, qui lui donna du fil à retordre : il dû recourir aux canaux de l'association pour la retrouver. Le même message vocal que celui énoncé précédemment pour Kiba fut envoyé. Il chercha ensuite le dossier de Naruto. Il le reconnut immédiatement. Vraiment, le physique était exactement le même pour tous les joueurs qu'il avait dû contacter jusque là. Il se félicita mentalement : il avait enfin réussi à créer un jeu où l'apparence du joueur était la même que l'apparence virtuelle.

Lorsque Shikamaru trouva le dossier de Sasuke, il réfléchit quelques secondes et se mit à craindre le pire : comment celui-ci allait réagir ? Ça avait dû créer une confusion totale à son réveil. Il se rappela du couple « d'Élu ». Il allait devoir les aider à éclaircir leurs sentiments. Même si ce n'était que virtuellement, il s'était passé quelque chose entre ces deux joueurs.

Il interrompit ses réflexions pour envoyer son message de convocation au jeune brun.

« -Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à les attendre... Une bonne sieste s'impose je crois... »

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il s'endormit, la tête contre ses bras croisés sur le bureau.

Sasori regardait sans cesse sa montre posée sur sa table de chevet. Pourquoi Deidara ne répondait-il pas ? Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. C'est avec énervement qu'il se retourna sur son lit, dans un soupire agacé. Était-il fâché contre lui ? Oui, ça, il s'en doutait. Après tout, à chaque fois qu'ils jouaient à un jeu comme ça, son meilleur ami terminait uke, avec lui-même pour seme. Sasori se retourna vers sa table de chevet pour prendre entre ses mains le cadre d'un photo représentant Deidara et lui. Tous les deux souriaient toutes dents dehors. À cette pensée, le roux sourit. Il passa un doigt sur le visage souriant de son meilleur ami.

Des images lui vinrent en tête, il ferma les yeux. Des images de lui et Deidara, haletant, couverts de sueur. Le corps du blond complètement offert à lui. Sa voix montant dans les aigus au fur et à mesure que la jouissance le gagnait. Les cris de pur plaisirs qu'il poussait lorsqu'il entrait avec douceur ou brutalité en lui. Puis, l'image du regard de son ami lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés : un regard remplit de tristesse, mais aussi d'espoir. Ce regard qu'il s'était empressé d'ignorer. Il rouvrit les yeux. Pourquoi se sentait-il frustré ? L'espace d'un instant, il avait voulu découvrir son amant virtuel endormit à côté de lui en rouvrant les yeux. Il se rendit même compte qu'il commençait à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il devait voir Deidara, maintenant. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, qu'il le désirait.

C'est une tête d'endormi qui apparu en hologramme sur sa montre.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sasori...

-Il faut qu'on se voit.

-Hein ? Tu sais que tu viens de me réveiller là ? Je pionçais !

-Désolé, mais il faut absolument que je te parle.

-Beh vas-y, dis-moi, on se voit là nan ?

-...

-Sasori... ?

-Je crois que... j'ai des sentiments pour toi. »

Deidara n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il venait bien de lui dire qu'il l'aimait là nan... ? Pourquoi ?

« -Sasori...

-...Oui ?

-J'arrive. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Deidara était dans la chambre de Sasori, en face de son meilleur ami. Ils se regardèrent un instant et finalement, Deidara se jeta sur le roux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sasori, surprit malgré tout, lui rendit son baiser. Ils reculèrent jusqu'à buter contre le lit. Le blond allongea son meilleur ami sur le lit et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

« -Cette fois-ci, c'est plus un jeu... Tu es sûr ?

-...Oui. »

Sasori avait prit une teinte rouge écrevisse en enlaçant le cou de son désormais amant.

« -Oui. »

Dans un sourire remplit de satisfaction, Deidara déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du roux et lui murmura une multitude de « Je t'aime ». Autant vous dire que les voisins ne furent pas tranquille ne serait-ce qu'une seconde cet après-midi et cette nuit-là.

Sakura sauta sur Konan lorsque celle-ci reçut le message de Shikamaru.

« -Konan, pourquoi il t'a convoquée ?

-Parce qu'il s'est passée quelque chose dans le jeu. Quelque chose que j'ai vu et qui informatiquement, techniquement et moralement parlant n'aurait pas dû se produire...

-... Je peux te de demander un service ?

-Dis toujours...

-Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de demander à Nara Shikamaru les coordonnées du joueur de Kiba ?

-Tu sais très bien qu'il ne me les donnera pas Sakura... C'était la première fois que _Matrix_ était joué, il n'y a eu que des volontaires, c'est la règle, ils doivent rester anonymes.

-Mais... Je l'aime Konan ! Tu peux comprendre non ? Toi, tu es déjà avec Hinata dans la vie réelle ! Je suis folle de lui ! J'ai besoin de le rencontrer pour de vrai. Connaître ses vrais goûts, sa vraie voix, son vrai corps... Je t'en prie !

-... Bon... Je vais essayer... Mais je ne te garantis rien tu entends ? Ne t'attends pas à ce que je revienne avec ses coordonnées.

-Merci Konan ! »

Sakura alla s'asseoir sur son lit et divagua un long moment dans ses pensées, pensant à son petit-ami virtuel.

Konan se trouvait devant la porte du bureau de Shikamaru. Elle frappa quelques petits coups jusqu'à qu'une voix endormit lui signifie d'entrer.

« -Konan...

-Ouh... ça fait bizarre de se voir comme ça ! En fait, tu..vous êtes le même que dans le jeu.

-Tu peux me tutoyer je pense... Oui effectivement, ça fait bizarre, sauf que là, je suis un créateur de jeux virtuels.

-J'ai cru comprendre oui...

-Bon, tu connais la raison de ta venue ici. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé... C'était une erreur de codes de ma part lors des transferts de fichiers.

-Vous savez... Je ne suis pas la personne la plus touchée par cette erreur. Les personnes concernées sont surtout les joueurs de Sasuke et Naruto...

-C'est bien ce que je pensais... Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je... Je suis désolée, c'est à eux de vous le dire. Enfin... au joueur de Naruto plutôt...

-Je note... Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce sale bug.

-C'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire.. ?

-Mmmh... Oui.

-Oh, avant de te quitter, j'ai une question...

-Qui est... ?

-Pourrais-tu me donner les coordonnées de Kiba ?

-Pourquoi ?

-La joueuse de Sakura, qui est une amie proche à moi voudrait le retrouver. Elle en est amoureuse.

-Je suis désolé, c'est impossible. Ceci doit rester confidentiel.

-Je comprends... Merci quand même.

-De rien.

-Au revoir !

-Oui, au revoir Konan. »

La jeune fille, à peine les pieds mis dans la maison, vit une tornade rose se diriger vers elle.

« -Alors, alors ?

-Il n'a pas voulu... Pardon Sakura. »

La rosée baissa la tête, cachant ses larmes de déception, et s'enfuie dans sa chambre, voulant pleurer le petit-ami qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais.

Kiba sursauta violemment lorsque la voix de son capitaine virtuel l'interpella au travers de sa montre. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le jeu. Comment, même avec un changement d'objectif de jeu, Sasuke avait pu faire _ça _? De tous les jeux qu'il avait testé, il n'avait jamais vu ça. Une telle violence, et quelque part, cette passion que montrait Naruto quand bien même son compagnon n'était pas doux avec lui, il ne la comprenait pas. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Sakura. Il voulait tant la revoir, la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, passer ses mains dans ses mèches roses. Il fallait, quoi que dise Shikamaru, qu'il trouve ses coordonnées. Sinon, il allait devenir fou. Il savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour Sakura était fort, trop fort peut-être.

Il arriva, déterminé, dans le bureau de Shikamaru. Le Nara, donnant des détails sur la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Konan quelques heures plus tôt le conforta dans ses sentiments.

« -Je suis du même avis que la joueuse de Konan. Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est aux joueurs de Naruto et Sasuke qu'il faut demander. Ça ne regarde qu'eux.

-... OK...

-Avant que je parte, je veux que tu me donnes les coordonnées de la joueuse de Sakura.

-C'est hors de question. J'ai déjà refusé à la joueuse de Konan de donner les tiennes.

-Pourquoi les voulait-elle ?

-Pour la joueuse de Sakura.

-... Franchement... Je veux ses coordonnées, elle veut les miennes. Tu voudrais pas te montrer un peu coopératif ?

-C'est contre la loi.

-Pas si elle veut savoir qui je suis aussi !

-Tu marques un point là... Bon, ok, je te donne les coordonnées MAIS, tu ne le dis à personne, tu ne le cris pas sur tous les toits, compris ?

-OUAIP !

-Alors... Elle s'appelle Haruno Sakura. Tiens, voilà sa feuille de coordonnée.

-Sankyu ! A plus !

-...Au (BAM) revoir... »

Arrivé chez lui, Kiba sauta sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de prévenir ses colocataires qu'il était rentré.

Il prit sa montre et activa l'appel vocal.

« _Biip biip biip biip_...Allô ?

-Sa...Sakura... ?

-...Kiba ?! C'est bien toi ?!

-Oui... Content d'entendre ta voix... T'as la même en fait...

-Hi hi, ça vaut pour toi aussi...

-Je... J'active l'hologramme... ?

-Oui. »

Kiba appuya sur la touche « hologramme » et effectivement, Sakura apparut. _Sa_ Sakura.

« -Tu...Tu es encore plus belle en vrai... »

La jeune fille sourit et rougit. Puis, finalement, ils entamèrent une longue discutions. Il parlait de tout ce qui les concernait, leurs hobbys, leurs plats préférés, etc. Finalement, ils fixèrent un rendez-vous et raccrochèrent. Kiba se sourit à lui-même. Il l'avait trouvée, il n'était pas près de la lâcher.

Sasuke soupirait pour la énième fois de la journée en dessinant sur l'écran de son ordinateur à l'aide de sa tablette graphique. Il réfléchissait à la manière dont il pourrait aborder le sujet avec Naruto. Il avait l'impression de connaître l'Uzumaki sur le bout de ses doigts et maintenant, il était dans une position où dans leur relation, ils n'étaient que de simples connaissances de vue. Que signifiaient ses larmes ? Le détestait-il ? Le brun secoua la tête. Il devait se raisonner, tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux n'était que virtuel. Il fallait revenir à la réalité et oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour Sasuke, ce qui « se passe dans le jeu reste dans le jeu », un point c'est tout. Il ne voulait pas se monter la tête avec toute cette confusion. Il irait au rendez-vous de Shikamaru, lui expliquerait les faits, et bye bye tout ça, il ne voulait pas revoir le regard triste et confus de son « amour ». Il valait mieux, pour Naruto, qu'il disparaisse de sa vie.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva en face de Shikamaru, Sasuke resta muet et immobile. Est-ce que Naruto avait déjà vu Shikamaru ? Avait-il lui aussi tiré un trait sur leur relation ?

« -Sasuke, je voudrais que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé dans le jeu. Ce que le bug t'a fait faire, ce que tu as ressentis lors de celui-ci.

-Et bien... Comme vous l'aviez expliqué dans votre annonce, mes objectifs de jeu ont changé. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place parmi les « gentils », je ne croyais plus en leurs idéaux.

-Ni en Naruto ?

-Je... Il y avait des moments où je redevenais normal... En fait... Je crois que l'aggravation de mon cas venait de ce que me disait Naruto. Lorsqu'il me disait qu'il m'aimait, je me sentais normal puis...Il y a eu cette dispute, à cause de mon comportement trop vague. C'est là que je suis parti... Puis...

-Puis ?

-Il y a eu _ça..._

-Et « ça » correspond à quoi ?

-... Je l'ai violé... »

Un ange passa tandis que l'expression neutre de Shikamaru se transforma en une expression effrayée, surprise. Il eut une grande pensée pour Naruto.

« -... Pardon ?!

-Je...Je comprenais pas non plus ce qu'il se passait, j'étais contrôlé par une force négative qui m'a poussé à faire ça. J'ai complètement disjoncté. Naruto, à ce moment-là, m'a dit qu'il me détestait... Je me suis senti trahi et la tristesse d'entendre ces mots de sa bouche fait que je suis devenu fou de rage. Toute les personnes du monde peuvent me dire ça, toutes, sauf Naruto. Ça fait trop mal.

-... Je comprends... Je peux te poser une question ?

-Hn

-Est-ce que tu connais Naruto dans la vraie vie ?

-Que de vue. Il est dans mon lycée. En terminal, comme moi, mais pas dans la même classe. Je l'avais déjà croisé auparavant mais je ne lui avais jamais prêtée une attention particulière.

-Et... Tu l'as revu depuis la fin du jeu ?

-Croisé... Seulement croisé.

-Vous vous êtes parlés ?

-Non. »

A ce moment-là, les yeux noirs de Sasuke prirent une lueur triste, de douleur, peut-être même de désespoir.

« -Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il doit me détester... Après ce que je lui ai fait et les événements qui font que tout ce qu'il s'est passé n'était qu'un jeu, il ne va sans doute plus vouloir me parler...

-Ça, c'est toi qui le dis...

-...

-Bon, c'est tout ce que j'avais à te demander. Tu peux disposer, à moins que tu es quelque chose d'autre à me dire... ?

-Non, c'est bon. »

Sasuke se leva et traversa la pièce. Avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna vers Shikamaru une dernière fois.

« -En fait si... Est-ce que Naruto...

-Non, il n'est pas encore venu. Il viendra sans doute demain vu l'heure qu'il est...

-Oui. Au revoir ! »

Le brun traversa le couloir en courant, voulant partir le plus vite possible d'ici. Ça y est, c'était terminé. Désormais, il devait tirer un trait sur les événements des trois derniers jours, ceux où il était dans le jeu. Tout cela était du passé, il devait oublié. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer ? Pourquoi sa poitrine lui faisait mal ?

« -C'était que virtuel putain... »

Naruto ne dormit pas la nuit après le jour de sa sortie du jeu. Il n'avait pas pu rester en cours, il ne voulait pas montrer ses larmes. Et de plus, l'idée de devoir _le_ recroiser encore une fois le rendait fou de chagrin. Est-ce qu'il serait forcé de rester une simple connaissance pour _lui_, ou devait-il aller lui parler ?

Lui parler... Pour dire quoi au juste... ? Naruto savait pertinemment que s'il se retrouvait en face de Sasuke, il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire. Il resterait muet, immobile, et finalement, Sasuke partirait, détournant son regard de lui à jamais.

Le blond se regarda dans son miroir, interactif.

« -Tu as une tête qui fait peur...

-Merci, idiot de miroir, je le sais.

-Ce n'était qu'une constatation...

-Tais-toi...

-D'accord ! »

Effectivement, Naruto faisait peur à voir : il avait de grosses cernes noirs sous ses yeux bleus. Tant pis, il ferait avec. Pour l'instant, il devait aller voir Shikamaru.

« -Ah ! Naruto !

-Nara-san...

-Shikamaru suffit, nous nous connaissons assez je pense.

-Ou... Oui... Pour le bug euh...

-Pas besoin de raconter, Sasuke l'a fait à ta place.

-Sasuke ?

-Je l'ai vu hier soir, il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé après son départ de Zion...

-Ah... D'accord...

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi...

-J'ai pas vraiment dormi effectivement...

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Plein de choses se tournent et retournent dans mon esprit... Je suis en proie à des dilemmes, tous très compliqués.

-Si tu dois revoir Sasuke ou pas n'est-ce-pas ?

-... Oui...

-Tu sais, il m'a dit une chose intéressante hier : il m'a dit que lorsqu'il a réellement disjoncté une bonne fois pour toute, c'est au moment où tu lui as dis que tu le détestais.

-Ah... Ah bon ?

-Il a dit que ça lui avait fait trop mal... Qu'il n'avait pas supporté cette douleur et que le système a donc profité de sa faiblesse pour prendre un total pouvoir sur son esprit.

-A... Alors c'était vraiment pas Sasuke à ce moment-là hein !

-Non, ce n'était pas Sasuke, c'était le système...

-...

-Je pense que... Je pense qu'il est vraiment fou de toi... Karin, une collègue, m'a dit que lorsqu'il était sortit de mon bureau, il pleurait, et qu'elle l'avait entendu murmurer « Ce n'était que virtuel putain... ». Je pense qu'il est tout aussi perdu que toi. Si tu veux même plus d'informations, il pense que tu le détestes. »

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux. Il se leva brutalement de sa chaise et frappa avec ses deux mains sur le bureau de Shikamaru.

« -C'est une blague ?!

-Non. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Mais quel idiot ! »

Sur ces mots, Naruto sortit du bureau en trombe, ignorant le « au revoir » de Shikamaru. Il était déterminé et n'avait qu'une seule destination pour l'instant : le lycée.

Arrivé au bâtiment, Naruto se mit un autre objectif en tête : trouver Sasuke. Il parcourut et arpenta le lycée en long, en large et en travers mais il ne le trouvait pas. Il s'arrêta un instant, pour reprendre son souffle, et reprit sa course vers un dernier endroit, son dernier espoir : les escaliers de secours.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte, et tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Alors qu'il émettait un soupire d'exaspération, un mouvement passa dans son champ de vision. Il courut -encore et toujours- vers ce mouvement et finit par attraper un bras. _Son_ bras.

« -Je t'ai trouvé...

-Na...ru...to ? »

Sans laisser Sasuke dire autre chose à cet instant, il l'entraîna d'une marche rapide et tonique en dehors du bahut.

« -Où tu m'emmènes ?

-Chez moi.

-Ha ?

-... »

Naruto ouvrit son appartement, et sans laisser le temps à Sasuke de faire quoi que ce soit, il le poussa dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé derrière eux.

« -Naruto ? »

Le blond leva ses yeux bleus remplient de larmes vers Sasuke. Il s'avança vers lui et posa les deux points et la tête sur le torse du brun. Ses épaules tremblaient, il pleurait.

« -Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile... Comment as-tu pu penser un instant que je te détestais... Baka...

-... Naruto je...

-J'ai pas fini ! Je me fiche que tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous soit virtuel, pour moi, c'était comme la réalité ! Dans le jeu, le personnage que j'incarnais, c'était moi-même ! »

Il poussa le brun, qui atterrit, assit sur le lit, dos au mur. Naruto se glissa à son tour sur le lit, se mettant à genoux devant le brun, de façon à pouvoir prendre le visage de son amour en coupe et de dévorer ses lèvres. Sasuke revint sur toutes ses décisions et résolutions. C'était un fait indéniable, il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui. Ne plus sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, ne plus pouvoir sentir son odeur et s'en imprégner, ne plus pouvoir le toucher, sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Non, il ne pouvait plus vivre s'il ne pouvait plus ni le voir, ni le toucher.

Il l'embrassait maintenant comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'est Naruto qui brisa leur contact, laissant un fin filet de salive encore les relier. Le blond déposa encore une fois ses lèvres contre celles de son amant, lui donnant un baiser bien plus chaste que le dernier. Ils se séparèrent encore et Naruto regarda son brun droit dans les yeux. Une lueur que Sasuke connaissait très bien éclairait ses orbes bleus : une lueur de malice et de désir.

« -Naru...

-Tchi tchi tchi...Toi, tu ne fais rien aujourd'hui. » lança Naruto en déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

Sasuke ne chercha pas à répondre et frémit d'anticipation. Qu'est-ce-que le blond avait encore bien pu inventer... ?

Naruto descendit du lit, restant face à son brun. Puis, avec une lenteur et une sensualité calculée, il enleva son tee-shirt, laissant le temps à Sasuke d'admirer – encore une fois, certes, mais pour la première fois aussi – le corps fin et hâlé du blond. L'Uzumaki déboutonna son pantalon, avec une lenteur intenable pour le brun, qui commençait légèrement à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

C'est en boxer que le blond se réinstalla sur les jambes de Sasuke, assis cette fois-ci. Il passa ces mains fines dans les mèches brunes de son petit-ami et recommença à l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Avec délectation, Sasuke lui répondit, gardant toujours ses mains sur le matelas, les bras le long du corps. Soudainement, Naruto rompit leur baiser pour glisser ses lèvres dans le cou pâle offert à lui. Il suçotait, malmenait la peau de son compagnon. Il laissa un suçon, de façon à marquer une fois pour toutes qu'il était sien. Sasuke gémit doucement au contact doux et humide des lèvres et de la langue de son blond. Une main hâlée déboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise, le deuxième, le troisième et ainsi de suite jusqu'à faire glisser le tissus fin le long des épaules opalines du brun. Naruto ne se retint pas et retraça chaque muscle, chaque courbe de ses doigts, puis de sa langue. Petit à petit, il descendait de plus en plus bas, faisant gémir Sasuke de plus belle, jusqu'à atteindre son nombril, qu'il suça avec gourmandise et passion. Les mains du blond arrivèrent au niveau de l'élastique de son boxer et commença et défaire le jean de l'Uchiha, avec un empressement mal dissimulé. Effectivement, le brun remarqua largement la bosse qui déformait le sous-vêtement moulant orange de son blond. Le pantalon finit par terre, au pied du lit. Le blond enleva ensuite le boxer de son amour. Il releva la tête vers son brun et lui sourit de façon... sadique ? Sasuke fut prit d'un violent frisson de plaisir lorsque la langue de Naruto goûta chaque parcelle de sa peau nouvellement découverte. Seulement, celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à éviter son membre tendu.

Sasuke donna un coup de bassin pour signifier à l'Uzumaki se qu'il désirait qu'il lui fasse, maintenant. Non... immédiatement. Seulement le blond ignora totalement ce geste obscène et érotique et revint dévorer les lèvres gonflées de son âme sœur. Entre deux baisers, Naruto chuchota à l'oreille de Sasuke, qui émettait des gémissements de bien-être étouffés.

« -Désolé Sas' je te réserve quelque chose de bien mieux que la fellation, crois-moi...

-Hn... »

Le blond enleva son boxer et dans un geste rapide mais contrôlé, il commença à s'empaler sur l'érection du brun, en s'appuyant sur le matelas. Naruto émit un petit cri de douleur, qui fit s'alerter Sasuke plus que de raison.

« -Naru... to... ah...ça va pas... !? Tu...

-Hn... Ah... Sasu... ah... »

Sasuke serra les dents... Qu'est-ce-qu'il était étroit... Et pourtant, c'était chaud et bon. Incroyablement bon. C'est dans des gémissements de douleurs mêlés au plaisir que Naruto fit entrer Sasuke complètement en lui. Il se laissa peser de tout son poids sur les jambes du brun, l'empêchant de faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement.

« -Tu...Tu es...complètement fou... Sans préparation en plus... Pardon... Je dois te faire mal...

-...Non... ça va...

-Laisse-moi... bouger... alors...

-Non... ah...

-S'il-te-plaît... C'est insoutenable... Je t'en prie...

-Vengeance... ah... personnelle... »

Les images du jeu revinrent en mémoire à Sasuke. Il l'avait presque oublié mais... il l'avait violé. À cette pensée, Sasuke enlaça le corps de son petit ami et posa sa tête sur l'épaule hâlé du blond. Puis, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il se mit à pleurer. Des larmes de tristesse ? De joie ? Il était confus.

Naruto, sentant soudain les larmes du brun atterrir sur son épaule, paniqua.

« -Hé ho... Je déconnais... Sas'...

-J'ai... Un moment j'ai cru que j'allais plus jamais pouvoir te revoir, t'entendre, te toucher... Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu me résoudre à ça... Je suis désolé Naruto... Je t'ai fait tant souffrir... Je...

-Arrête s'il-te-plaît... Ce n'était pas toi dans le jeu d'accord ? Tu le sais tout autant que moi ! Je t'aime Sasuke tu entends ? Peu importe ce que tu as pu me faire, je suis fou de toi, et je le resterai.

-Naru... Je t'aime... »

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte puis releva la tête. Naruto lui souriait, heureux comme jamais. D'autres larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues tandis qu'il lui souriait à son tour.

Naruto, prit d'un amour non descriptible pour son brun, recueillit les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues et au coin de ses yeux de sa langue, pour finalement reprendre possession des lèvres de Sasuke. Naruto se releva légèrement, laissant la possibilité au brun de bouger. Celui-ci en profita d'ailleurs pour faire basculer son amant en arrière, le couchant sous lui, en prenant soin de rester contre lui et en lui. Le blond glapit de plaisir, de surprise mais aussi un peu de douleur lors de ces mouvements et s'accrocha au dos de son amant, qu'il griffa sans ménagement.

Sasuke attendit un peu, laissant le temps à son petit-ami de s'habituer à cette nouvelle position.

« -Je peux... ?

-Ah... Vas-y... ah~... »

Pas besoin de le répéter deux fois. Ni une, ni deux, Sasuke commença de longs et lents vas-et-viens, faisant faire à Naruto des sons, plus érotiques les un que les autres. Sasuke crut qu'il allait devenir fou. Fou d'amour pour cet ange blond qui soupirait de plaisir sous lui. Ses coups de butoirs se firent plus rapides, plus précis, jusqu'à toucher un point en particulier qui fit crier de plaisir Naruto.

« -Ah~ ! Là ! Encore...

-A tes ordres mon ange... »

Et effectivement, Sasuke pilonna, encore et encore ce point en lui. Ce point qui lui faisait voir les étoiles, ce point qui le ferait monter au septième ciel. Petit à petit, Sasuke devint plus désordonné dans ses coups, laissant entrevoir le moment de la jouissance. Naruto n'était pas dans un meilleur état, il criait de plaisir à présent, rendant complètement dingue son brun. Dans un énième coup de butoir, Naruto se libéra en criant le nom de son amour, se cambrant au maximum, tendant ses muscles. Sasuke jouit juste après, dans un râle rauque, n'ayant pas résisté à la pression de l'anneau de chair de son amant se resserrant autour de son membre.

Sasuke se retira précautionneusement du blond et roula sur le côté, laissant Naruto se blottir contre lui. Il passa sa main dans les mèches blondes tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, attendant que son compagnon fasse de même. Au bout d'un certain temps, Sasuke prit la parole.

« -J'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment observer mais... C'est sympa chez toi... Enfin... Ta chambre du moins...

-Sympa mais un peu trop grand à mon goût...

-Tu vis seul ?

-Oui... »

L'Uchiha marqua une pose, réfléchit un instant, pour finalement dire d'un ton déterminé :

« -Ok, j'emménage...

-Pardon ?

-Je veux dire, tu vis seul. Moi, j'ai des idiots en guise de coloc'. Et puis... Je veux plus être séparé de toi. »

Lorsque Sasuke prononça ces mots, Naruto se releva légèrement pour plonger son regard bleu azur dans celui sombre de Sasuke. Voyant qu'il était sincère, il lui sourit.

« -Moi non plus je veux plus être séparé de toi. Tu es le bienvenu ! »

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue pâle et se blottit de nouveau contre son torse. Tous deux finirent par s'endormir, un sourire heureux sur leurs lèvres.

Un midi, dans l'appartement de nos deux héros, le blond posa une question, extrêmement pertinente.

« -Dis Sas' ?

-Hn ?

-Si t'avais fais le reload... Il se serait passé quoi ?

-Alors ça... C'est une très bonne question. J'y avais jamais pensé.

-Si j'avais pas été là, tu l'aurais fais ?

-Sans doute...

-Que t'avais dis l'Architecte ?

-Il m'avait dit que si je faisais le reload, cela conduirait au salut de Zion en gros...

-Tu sais quoi ? On va appeler Shikamaru. »

Naruto composa un numéro sur sa montre et quelques minutes plus tard, un Shikamaru en short et chemise de plage apparut en hologramme.

« -Naruto ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-On se posait une question avec Sasuke...

-Ah ?

-Si il avait fait le reload, ça aurait fait quoi ?

-Beh... Vous auriez perdu !

-Pardon ?

-Le but du jeu est de détruire la Matrix. Si Sasuke avait fait le reload, il aurait _relancé_ la Matrix. Ça aurait fait GAME OVER !

-Je vois...

-Effectivement, c'est bien pensé.

-C'est tout ce que vous vouliez savoir ?

-Ouaip !

-Bon beh, je vous laisse alors !

-Yep !

-Hn ! »

Naruto regarda Sasuke un instant et se leva de sa chaise pour prendre possession de ses lèvres quelques instants. Le baiser rompu, Sasuke fit un sourire amusé.

« -Et bien ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien, je voulais juste t'embrasser.

-Tu es sûr que... Il n'y a pas autre chose... ? » lâcha le brun en passant les bras autour des hanches de son blond.

« -Non, enfin si...

-Ah ? Et c'est ? Dis-le !

-Je voudrais que...

-Que... ?

-Tu m'accompagnes acheter un nouveau jeux. Tu sais, celui qui est sortit hier où tu incarnes un ninja dans un monde qui est essentiellement composé de ninjas, avec des démons bizarres à queues et tout !

-Que... ? Ha ha, ok ! On y jouera ensemble ?

-Évidemment ! »

Et c'est main dans la main qu'il franchir le pas de la porte pour replonger dans une autre aventure qu'ils ne seraient sans doute pas près d'oublier...

**FIN**

* * *

****Je...Je... C'EST FINI ! J'espère que ça vous a plu jusqu'au bout, que vous êtes satisfaits de la fin, etc. Pour ma part, j'ai adoré écrire cette fanfiction qui en plus, a permis à Yaya-chi est moi de développer un semblant de "connections" ! On pense souvent à des choses en même temps, qu'on soit loin ou dans la même pièce sans s'être consultée ! épique nan ? XD ! Bref, je remercie tous les lecteurs de notre fic de nous avoir soutenues ! Je vous aime les p'tits loups, kisu~~ ! Je laisse la parole maintenant à Yaya-chi !

Oh my god, c'est fini ! Eh bien... Voilà, que dire de plus... Honnêtement, la fin m'a clouée, j'était trop genre "Mais... C'est trop bien !". Sinon, eh bien... Je remercie tous les lecteurs, particulièrement ceux qui ont laissé des review ! Merci beaucoup !

_Fye-chan et Yaya-chi, le 12 décembre 2012 (12/12/12 XD)_

_"Fye-chan : Yaya-chi ! Yaya-chi !_

_Yaya-chi : Nani ?_

_Fye-chan : Regarde ! Je suis un ninja *sort un shuriken et le lance "à côté" de Yaya-chi* !_

_Yaya-chi : Toi, espèce de petite... ! Ca va pas ?!_

_Fye-chan : Oups... Héhé~_

_Yaya-chi : ... ... Privée de Zelda ! *yeux sadiques*_

_Fye-chan *devient blafarde* : Tu...tu ferais pas ça... Non...Tu ferais pas ça hein !_

_Yaya-chi : Oh, mais si ! Je le fais !_

_Fye-chan :... De toute façon... de toute façon... J'ai acheté le dernier Naruto Shippuden sur PS3 ! Tu peux pas test ! _

_Viens, on fait une partie et pour me faire pardonner, je te laisse gagner !_

_Yaya-chi : ... Ok !_

_Fye-chan :...Tu prends qui comme perso ?_

_Yaya-chi : Naruto !_

_Fye-chan : Nyahaha ! Je prends Sasuke en mode Susanoo alors ! Tu vas morfler *lueur de défi dans les yeux* !_

_Yaya-chi : De toute façon on s'enh fout, on sait que Sasuke domine toujours Naruto... *lueur perverse dans le regard*_

_Fye-chan :... You're a genius... Sauf que je dois me laisser battre pour cette fois... 3...2...1... START !"_


End file.
